


While We Pretend to Sleep

by Typo66



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha posturing, Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But not on Steve's watch, D/s, Dom!Steve, Drama, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of non-con, OOC character due to amnesia, Omega Verse, Pining, Possessive Steve, Sub!Tony, UST, badly written war/fight scenes, omega!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 52,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typo66/pseuds/Typo66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony pretends to be an alpha. Then he forgets he had been pretending. One thing he remembers is Steve. Steve tries to help out in his old fashioned, ethically strict way. Tony likes making big gestures. He has never been subtle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some warnings and notes;
> 
> Ok, I know "Tony denies his nature" is nothing original by a long shot. I don't care. I've been wanting to write something like this for so long. 
> 
> I know alpha/omega trope feels overused and varies from fic to fic. I went with whatever suited me best for this plotline. Incidentally, this could have been a D/s AU fic, but its not because scents and heats are thing here. Other than that I'm going for the D/s more than alpha/omega fluff. Fic is still more fluffy than kinky because Steve.
> 
> I feel obligated to mention, I'm not a bigot and I realise this fic makes me look like one. But in the spirit of D/s, I think consensual relationships do not mean generalization of a gender or gender role. The idea of Dom!Steve and Sub!Tony appealed to me so I wrote it. No generalization was intended.
> 
> \--
> 
> There are some non-con scenes in the beginning. Not too graphic but still, i'll say even if I have to spoil it, Steve saves the day pretty immediately, so its not too bad but still might be triggery.
> 
> \--
> 
> Another obligatory warning/apology: 
> 
> English is not my native language. If some lines sound cheesy or wrong, it's because of the foreign language. (Shame there s almost no concept of fanfic in my own language) I also appreciate any grammatical or spelling corrections.
> 
> I wrote some battle scenes, I admit, I had no idea what I was doing. Please take it with a grain of salt. 
> 
> I don't actually know much about US laws. Please assume this is an AU with weird laws. I didn't even know where to start researching.
> 
> Fic is completely based on the movie verse.  
> \--
> 
> Don't you love it when you can give a bunch of excuses for your work? I do. Yay for freedom in fanfiction:)
> 
> But still, I do hope the fic is not that bad.

Steve smiled for the cameras as more flashes went off in front of his face. He was starting to see stars dance in front of his eyes but it was part of the show. It must be worse for Tony as his name was on the fundraiser but the thought didn’t help Steve even a little. He knew Tony Stark was the alpha that was born for the masses to adore. Steve Rogers, even after a prolific career as a dancing monkey, had never gotten used to being the center of attention. He bore it with grace and charisma but he had never been the type of alpha who fed on mindless compliments. His self worth did not ride on what the press wrote about him. He had been invited to his friends fundraiser so he would ‘gladly’ attend. The real reason was that Tony had reasonably argued, more famous names in the event meant more media coverage. And Steve really did want to raise money for the prevention of domestic abuse toward omegas. 

Tony had built safe houses for omegas who needed protection from their abusive spouses or family members. Steve had seen the people in them. Omegas who had nowhere else to go, who had no education or ability to take care of themselves. Who had been subjected to violence, slavery and rape. Tony gave them shelter, education and protection.

And the current event they were all sweating through was to raise money for a very promising line of research into a controversial drug that would allow omegas to control their heat cycles. 

For all his outward apperance of a casanova, Tony Stark was a man who believed in freedom and despised the abuse the current culture was forcing the omegas into. Steve highly respected that. Compared to the 40’s, he could see the huge progress in omega rights but the wider access to information had also opened his eyes to the true scope of the abuse omegas went through. 

So he would smile and bare the attention if it landed that much more credibility into the event that famously controvertial Stark Industries organized. The republicans wouldn’t like that Captain America would be seen supporting the heat supressant drug research but that fact only made his presence in the fundraiser more important. After all Captain America stood for liberty as much as he stood for American tradition.

He spoke into the microphone shoved under his nose, sounding calm and collected, trying to relay his geniune belief in the cause. And when he could get away from the suffocating crowd he moved to a secluded corner to breathe for a few minutes. And of course to watch Tony. 

Tony looked like a million bucks, dressed in his sharpest suit, Pepper looking absolutely breath taking on his arm, with her head inclined to the side a little, her dark blue dress exposing the length of her white slender neck above the deep decoltee as she listened to her alpha speak with confidence. She was the perfect picture of an omega who adored and completely trusted her alpha.

It was well known in the business world that one did not mess with Pepper Potts, the omega CEO of Stark Industries who always looked so demure and submissive next to Tony Stark, and who could also rip the metaphorical throat out of any rival companies in the blink of an eye. Right now, in front of the cameras, she was the perfect bland of a strong omega who also held up the traditional values.

Steve knew the truth was a little different. Steve knew Tony wouldn’t last a day without her. But also that Pepper had never been and never would be Tony’s omega. 

He didn’t know why exactly. He had never asked. But an hour in their company and anyone would know what they had was a true bond of friendship rather than the bond between an alpha and an omega. He had attempted to ask Tony if there had ever been anything between them, but Tony had deflected the question and changed the subject. Steve had seen no need to press the issue as it was none of his business.

Tony finished his speech with some glib and a little off beat joke, as was expected of him. And of course the reporters looked properly scandalized as was expected of them. Pepper smiled and blushed in the most charming way, Tony gently led her away from the army of reporters, looking satisfied.

But Steve did notice the smug look drop off of Tony’s face as soon as his back was turned to the photographers and Tony wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead. He couldn’t hear what they were whispering about over the noise of the crowd but suddenly Pepper leaned into Tony, looking first nervous then terrified.

Steve frowned as he watched Pepper try to cover Tony’s trouble and lead him away from the people who tried to shake his hand. Something was wrong with Tony and it was scaring Pepper badly. She was trying hard to hide it but Steve could tell because by now he knew them both very well. 

He pushed off the wall he was leaning on to make his way toward them to ask what was wrong but got waylaid by people who wanted to shake the hand of Captain America in return for the donation they had made. He didn’t want to be rude but he pushed them off as fast as he could. By the time he reached Pepper, Tony was nowhere to be seen. 

Instinctively his nostrils flared, trying to catch some sort of scent of distress, illness or anything. But even the enhanced sense of smell the serum had given him was thwarted by the mixed scents of perfume, high quality food and alcohol in the crowded hall.

“Miss Potts.” He greeted Pepper as civilly as he could in order not to give away how worried he was. Pepper turned to him and tried to smile. “Oh. Steve. How are you doing? Is everything alright?”

To his dismay, it seemed to him that Pepper looked even more stressed when he appeared rather than relieved to see him. 

“I was about to ask you the same thing.” Steve returned, then lowered his voice, “What’s going on Pepper, where is Tony?”

Pepper fidgeted and smelled so strongly of distress that even her rich perfume couldn’t mask it completely. “Oh nothing really. He just felt a little crushed, he went out to get some air. Actually, you know what, I told him he didn’t need to come back. You know, all the press is dealt with, I can handle the rest now. So maybe he’ll go home. Nothing you need to worry about, you know how Tony is.”

Steve studied Pepper intently, trying to find a less animalistic way than sniffing, of letting her know that he didn’t believe her. Pepper avoided looking into his eyes.

“Yeah. I know how he is. He loves the attention. ”

At that Pepper flashed him a sincere look of worry but her expression smoothed over in less than a second. 

“Well not today apparently.” She answered tartly. Then she sighed, remembering that this was Steve, close friend and a trusted alpha. “Look, its nothing you need to worry about Steve,” he placed a soft hand on his arm, “thank you for your consideration but there is nothing you can do. Happy will take Tony home. It’s nothing too bad.” 

“Alright.” Steve nodded, not entirely convinced. “Is he sick? Because if he is, as team leader-”

“No he is not sick.” Pepper cut him off, her hand dropping from his arm, “Now if you’ll excuse me Captain.” She smiled tightly at him and effectively ended the conversation as she turned away to mingle with a new group of people who approached them.

Steve stood there for a moment, trying decide if he should really follow up on the issue or let Pepper be. Then some old lady dripping with gaudy diamonds jostled him out of his contemplation,

“Oh dear. Aren’t you even more handsome than the photos! Isn’t he James? Just look at him!” She didn’t even look at the previously mentioned James, supposedly her husband, and leaned in toward Steve’s armpit as her short and wide stature didn’t allow her to come any closer to his face. Then stage whispered, to Steve’s mortification, “I always had a thing for alphas in uniforms you know. And I just bet there is no finer specimen than you Captain. What I wouldn’t give to be young!” Then she laughed and Steve forced out a smile, making up his mind. Anything would be better than standing around here, in the middle of gawking rich people who thought it was alright to treat him as a showpiece. 

“Excuse me maam.” He muttered as he slipped out from under her wandering hand and made his way out the door. Maybe he could still catch Tony and see for himself what was wrong. At least he would rest easier if Tony himself told him to go mind his own business.


	2. Chapter 2

The cool, fresh evening air hit him like a blessing. He walked past the occasional group of people who chatted with glasses in hand, and made his way down the marble stairs. When he turned around the massive fountain he was relieved to spot Happy there, leaning on the hood of the limo talking to a small but georgeous blond beta. 

“Hey Cap.” He smiled at him widely when he spotted Steve. When the woman did also, she huffed a little and with a short goodbye left Happy’s side. Happy looked after her a little wistfully but still turned to Steve when he strode up to him. 

“Happy. Have you seen Tony? Pepper told me you might be taking him home.”

Happy frowned, immediately standing up straight. 

“No I haven’t. You sure she said that?”

“Yeah I’m sure.” Steve answered a little annoyed. 

“Damn. Then I need to find him..” Happy turned to look around a little frantically, suddenly looking as nervous as Pepper had inside. 

“It’s all my fault. Stupid. My fault.” Happy muttered as he reached inside the car and gathered his phone, locked it and turned to place a bold and pointless hand on Steve’s chest. 

“You stay here captain. I’ll find him.”

“What? No. What is going on?” Steve forced himself to not knock away Happy’s hand, but he stepped away and to the side to block his path. “What is your fault? Where is Tony? You’ll tell me right now.”

Happy froze for a moment, looking like he didn’t know what to do when the command was issued by an alpha that even his boss listened to. Occasionally. Then pulled himself up to his full height, which fell only a an inch or so short of Steve’s, and squared his shoulders like he was revving for a fight. After all he had never been a coward and Steve knew how loyal he was to Tony.

“Sorry Captain. But I can’t tell you. I need to find Tony right now. Now please move or I’ll have to make you.”

Steve shook his head and sighed, exasparated. He should have been kinder probably but he was running out of patience. “Happy, don’t be ridiculous. I just want to help Tony alright? Pepper is freaking out inside and she won’t tell me what the hell is going on. And now you want to fight me?? What is wrong with Tony, tell me now and we can look for him together. ”

Happy’s shoulders drooped as he visibly realised that he was not only challenging Captain America, but also a friend.

“Fine.” He breathed out, clearly not liking Steve’s involvement, just like Pepper, then looked a little sheepish, “Tony has.. a condition. Nothing serious.” He hastened to add. “He has it under control. It’s just that, tonight was a little risky and I was supposed to be on guard if he needed to go home immediately. But.. uh.. It was just for a moment, I mean,” he gestured around Steve toward where the petite blond had went, “she needed help. So I looked away for like a moment. Or maybe five minutes. Ten, tops. Then I came back here with her and then you came. If he came out while I was gone.. But I mean I couldn’t leave her alone to carry two suitcases. And they were massive I tell you, I dunno why women even need-”

Steve cut off his babbling short, “Alright. Fine. Let’s find Tony first then he can explain his condition to me himself.” 

Happy looked relieved at that. “Yeah. Yes. Sure.”

“You take the East road. I’ll take North. If he’s walking he couldn’t have gone too far.” 

“Yes Captain.” Happy nodded seriously then ran off.

 

He exited the alley that connected the two main streets together and looked around the empty block. It was sufficiently late at night that most people were asleep with the occasional occupied cab driving by. He raised his head and subtly scented the air to catch a whiff of the cologne that Tony liked to bathe himself in. 

For any other alpha, no matter how much cologne Tony used, it would be impossible to scent anyone like this, but Steve was different. If he concentrated hard enough…

And there it was. Under the carbondioxide, gas, dust and the garbage of the city, hints of the specific blend of Hugo Boss, undoubtedly ridiculously expensive and possibly limited edition. Steve followed it around one block and stopped for a split second when he heard voices far down the road. Voices of two other men and Tony’s. He had never heard Tony sound like that before. He sounded terrified and he was pleading. 

Steve ran.

He rounded the last corner at full speed and was hit in the face by the completely undiluted scent of an omega in heat. Times ten. He reeled for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts enough to proccess the image before him. Two common thugs had Tony on the floor, one held his tie like a leash with a foot between his shoulderblades as Tony laid face down, the other was trying to avoid getting kicked in the face while he tried to rip the expensive suit pants off him.

Steve didn’t think. The heavy, industrial strength steel lid of a 21st century dumpster hit one squarly in the face and torso, knocking him down with a sickening crunch but Steve didn’t stop to look where the body landed. He had already closed the distance between the crouching thug and the dumpster he had ripped the lip off, and grabbed the second one by the nape of his neck. A single punch was enough to knock him out and Steve threw the unconscious body onto the ground, away from Tony’s prone form.

Tony had settled down and had stopped kicking but when Steve looked down he was looking up at Steve with huge, scared eyes.

“Cap..” He rasped, his voice like gravel, evidence that the thug had almost choked Tony with his own tie.

“What the..” Steve wanted to ask. He wanted to articulate all the questions floating around in his head but now that the danger was over, he was once more assaulted by the heat scent which was clearly pouring off of Tony.

Tony was an alpha. Alpha’s didn’t go into heat. Tony smelled like an omega. And he was clearly in heat.

“Cap.. Cap-” Tony made a half motion like he both meant to stand up and crawl to Steve, then stopped himself, shivering and.. writhing. There was no other word for it. Steve looked down at the mess that was Tony, for a moment not knowing what to do. A choked sob from the brunette brought him back to his senses.

He pulled off his jacket immediately, resolutely ignoring his erection. It was not the time, nor the place. And instinctual urges aside, they needed to talk. Tony had much to explain before.. No matter that his animal instinct was howling at him that he had just fought off two other alphas and won the prize omega that smelled incredibly delicious, he also had strong enough will power to do the right thing. 

He wrapped Tony in the jacket and picked him up. Something that would be impossible to do if Tony had been his usual self. The brilliant engineer and egotistical alpha that Steve knew would never had borne the humiliation of being carried around by anyone. Yet right now, Tony was trembling so hard Steve could almost hear his bones rattle as Tony clung to Steve with all his might, burying his dark head beneath Steve’s chin in a comfort seeking gesture and moaning lightly. It was the pure surrender and dependance of an omega that threatened to short circuit Steve’s brain combined with Tony’s strong scent right under his nose.

He needed to find Happy, right now.


	3. Chapter 3

At dawn, Steve was sitting on the posh leather couch in the lounge of the 75th floor of the Stark Tower, trying to stop the nervous jiggling of his leg, his mind racing as he alternated between exploding up from his seat, pacing for a few moments then forcing himself to sit down, calm down and think rationally. 

Which was easier said than done. Tony was locked up in his bedroom now but his distinct scent lingered in every corner of the top floors that he used as his home. And not the expensive cologne but the scent of the omega heat. Steve had never smelled anything like it.

Sure he knew very well what an omega in heat smelled like. Everyone's scent was slightly different. Not all of them as pleasant, but almost all of them arousing to an alpha and even to some betas. Steve still remembered the sour scent of the last heat of an omega man who was dying of cancer. It had been a sad situation. They had tied him down and sedated him. Or the heat of a pregnant lady, nothing more alluring than the healthy scent of a breeding omega. Also, nothing more dangerous as the same scent was prone to make her alpha violent. Then he remembered how dizzy Bucky’s first heat had made him. Almost made his knees buckle when his best friend had finally caught up to Steve in puberty. It had smelled like the sweetest scent, the first time of an already very dear omega.

And yet, nothing compared to what Steve was trying so hard to ignore right now. His erection hadn’t gone down. Not since he had first smelled Tony. Not while he carried him to Happy, not while he argued with Pepper that, no Steve would go to the tower along with them and he wasn't leaving until he got an explanation. He had blushed when Pepper had glanced pointedly to the front of his trousers but he wouldn’t budge. His balls hurt, and he couldn’t sit comfortably, the images of what Tony must look like right this moment constantly playing various scenarios on the back of his consciousness, but he stayed.

No matter what his instincts urged him to do, he was not a simple animal. He had responsibilities. He was responsible of Tony as much as he was responsible towards SHIELD. And this.. This might just be the best kept secret in th history of American intelligence. Tony Stark was an omega and nobody had even suspected anything.

Steve jumped to his feet once more when Pepper entered the lounge. She looked tired, her hair a little mussed and the fancy dress looking out of place on her considering how tired and annoyed she looked.

She sighed and shook her head when she saw Steve looking at her with resolved expectation. 

“He’s asleep.” She told him and gracelessly dropped into the couch.

“Did you give him sedatives?” Steve asked and Pepper nodded.

“Don’t you think we need to take him to the hospital, considering he was almost raped?” Steve asked a little aggressively.

Pepper looked at him with a frown.

“And how do you expect me to explain it to the doctors? Don’t you think they’d sell Tony out to the press in a heartbeat?”

“Alright, then at least let the doctors of the SHIELD infirmary take a look at him!” Steve raised his voice without meaning to.

“I can’t!” Pepper almost shouted in response. “No one can know! Ok? No one! Not the doctors, not SHIELD! Not even you!”

That gave Steve a pause. “Fury doesn’t know?” He asked in a more subdued voice. He had assumed SHIELD had known but simply kept the information out of the files for their own reasons.

Pepper shook her head.

“Who knows?” Steve asked and Pepper snorted, 

“Who do you think?”

“The information is only available to Mr. Hogan, Colonel Rhodes, Ms Potts, me and of course, now, to yourself Captain.” JARVIS intoned. “May I advise you on how important it is to keep this information from any other parties, as it would have considerable legal ramifications on Mr. Stark’s possessions, should the knowledge leak into the press.”

“What do you mean? What does he mean? ” Steve asked first to the ceiling then to Pepper.

There was a moment of silence in which Pepper mussed her make up further by rubbing her eyes.

“That is confidential information, only available by command of either -” JARVIS started in the end but Pepper just waved a hand.

“You may as well show him Jarvis.”

“Show me what?” Steve asked but before he could finish a blue screen appeared in the middle of the room and text started scrolling through it. Steve walked up to it to take a closer look.

“This document legally binds Mr. Stark from having access to his inheritance as well as any income procured through the actions or policies of Stark Industries, in force as of the appointment of Obadiah Stane, Executive CEO of Stark Industries, followed by death of former CEO Howard Stark, until such time as Anthony Edward Stark marries the Alpha of his choice. In which case all possessions and artifacts owned by Stark Industries shall pass onto the possession of the said Alpha, preventing an Omega from operating the company in any effective form.” JARVIS summarized helpfully.

“What?” Steve understood the gist of the document but had trouble processing it. Pepper explained with a displeased huff.

“Stane did this. When Tony’s dad died and Tony was hitting puberty, he saw his chance. He saw Tony was becoming an omega, sweet young thing he could both breed and order around. Then why let him have the money? He convinced the board of directors at the time, arguing that there was no way of knowing if Tony would turn out to be an omega or a beta or an alpha. No one wanted an omega boss. They all agreed business and omegas didn’t mix. Tony had to become an alpha. And when he would hit his first heat, Stane would of course be the obvious choice to marry Tony off to.”

“But he didn’t? I mean Tony, didn’t go into heat? How?”

“He did.” Pepper said sadly. “Tony is not stupid you know. He was 16. Already more involved in company business than Stane was comfortable with. As much as Stane tried to bench him, and told him not to worry his pretty little head, Tony lost the trust he had in the man. At least, to the degree to hide his heat from him. Who knew how Stane would react to finding out Tony was an omega? He locked himself away, he got through it. I don’t know how. But he held off revealing for sure that he was an omega until he had definitive proof that Stane wasn't going to try and push him out of the company management. He wasn’t expecting to be fucked over so royally.” 

It told Steve a lot about what Pepper felt about the situation, just to hear her use the f word. 

“Stane was of course much more surprised than anyone else when Tony returned from MIT as an established alpha.”

“Ruined Stane’s plans.” Steve summed it up. Pepper nodded.

“But Stane persevered. He had been so sure Tony would turn out to be an omega. He always waited for his chance to prove it. And when he couldn’t…”

“He tried to kill Tony.” Steve nodded in understanding.

“You know the rest.” Pepper finished. “But the document he drew up is still in force, if obsolete now. Tony would have to bring it to the board of directors once more to declare it null. He doesn’t want to obviously. He doesn’t want anyone to learn about the existence of such a document as you now know he is in fact an omega.”

Steve paced some more as Pepper curled up on the couch. An old and forgotten document, written by the hand of a dead and beaten man. It still hounded Tony’s steps. And more importantly… Tony was an omega??

With all the evidence surrounding him, Steve still had trouble matching the image of self-assured, cocky Iron Man with the image of the omega he had saved from the thugs tonight, clinging to Steve in desperation and need, scent intoxicating, a look of pure fear and submission in his eyes. How had he even managed to go so far..

Intellectually, Steve understood that a persons orientation had nothing to do with how capable they were in life. Pepper was the perfect living example of it, as well as was Happy. An omega boxer and body guard who was very competent in his job. But the sheer force of Tony’s persona.. He could never have guessed in a million years that a man as larger than life as Tony could be an omega. Still, when he thought about it, the signs had been there. The way he would disappear periodically, hid his vulnerabilities with almost obsessive thoroughness, the money he poured into the suppressant research.. Tony had done it because he was a good man. But not only because of that. He needed those drugs. And badly.

An idea occurred to him an he turned to face Pepper.

“Wait a moment. You’re an omega, Happy is an omega and as people closest to him, I can understand why he would tell you. But Colonel Rhodes is an alpha.”

Pepper opened her eyes but didn’t do more than nod.

“Did they ever..?”

“I don’t think its any of your business Captain.” Pepper bit out. “Not mine either.”

“You’re right. Right.” Steve said and tried to drop the matter but he wasn't at his most clear at the moment and with the scent of Tony around him, trying to not think of Tony like that was a little hard.

Surely, James Rhodes helped his buddy out occasionally? Or were they already lovers?

“Captain. I think there’s not much you can do here. And now you’ve had your explanation. I also think you know where the door is?” Pepper asked him with a fake smile. She was usually sharp and a bit scary but not to this degree. Steve could see she was clearly on edge, worried and was lashing out.

“Actually, not completely done yet. ” he grimaced a little, not really wanting to ask the next question but it could be something important. Pepper raised an impatient eyebrow.

“Uh.. I don’t want to be insensitive or anything but.. Tony’s scent.. I mean the heat scent, there’s something different about it.. ”

“What do you mean?” Pepper immediatly switched to concerned over annoyed.

“It smells more..intense..” Steve felt himself starting to blush, “I mean.. Is it normal? And I think it hit too sudden? Something seems to be off.. I’m just saying because maybe we should take Tony to a doctor. I understand why you don’t want to..”

Pepper interrupted him.

“We can’t take him to a doctor for this Steve. Don’t worry about. This is not Tony’s first time.” But she sounded tired rather then terse. 

Steve considered for a moment if he wanted to insist, but he really didn’t know if it was just Tony, or something else. 

“Yes. Ok.” Steve said n the end, walked to the elevator but then stopped, “You do know I’m not going to tell anyone right? I hope that goes without saying?”

When he met Pepper’s gaze, the look in her eyes were softer. 

“Steve. I know you’re a good man. And I do trust you. But as much as Tony trusts you with his life too, I don’t know how he will react now that he knows you know. He probably won’t like it. ”

But of course she was right. Tony would hate that Steve had found out his secret. And Steve had nothing to say to that. He nodded a goodbye and stepped into the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did actually count the floors of Stark tower, since apparently i have nothing better to do lol. Still if it sounds wrong, and you know for a fact what should be the correct number, let me know.
> 
> Update: Edited upon correction by Hikaru_Uchida :) Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

First order of business, as soon as Steve reached home and he closed the door behind him, he shucked off what was left of his dress uniform and threw himself into the shower. It was almost an embarrassingly short amount of time before he came into his own hand, his erection finally going down. 

The discussion he’d had with Pepper was worrying, but being exposed to so much pheromones for so long without doing anything about it wasn’t easy for any alpha. On his way to home all he could think about was Tony. How he had coped. How much pain he had endured to get through his heats alone, get through life alone. How strong that meant Tony was. And he had thought about Tony in heat. The images his creative brain offered did nothing to help his case of blue balls. But most disturbingly, he found himself dwelling more than was appropriate on the subject of Tony’s virginity. Surely, he couldn’t be, Tony couldn’t still be a virgin and that meant only one thing, that Colonel Rhodes had gotten there first. First, as in before Steve? Ridiculous line of thought, Steve didn’t have a snowballs chance in hell of getting into Tony’s pants. Not that he wanted to even. He had noticed that Tony was a very handsome guy but being a fellow alpha he had never considered.. Well alright, he hadn’t considered it very often, lets say. 

And he was hard again.

He tossed and turned in bed, trying to ignore his erection. Completely natural response, Rogers, he tried to remind himself, and absolutely inappropriate. He is in trouble, he is in pain and here you are jerking off over him. Well, the voice of reason in his head pointed out, if you could have your pleasure in him, he wouldn’t be in pain now, would he? No.

When the sun came up Steve hadn’t slept a wink. 

He went for a long run and took a moment to hate himself when his feet took him to the Stark tower. As he stood there for a moment, he imagined he could still smell Tony, even through the massive building and the 30 floors between them. He wanted to check if he was ok but that would be pointless. Instead of going in, he turned around and ran back to his own place, then took a shower.

He didn’t see either Tony or Pepper for the next week. Until Fury called them in.

\--

He had dreamt of Tony a few times. It was either a nightmare, a variation on the fundraiser evening in which Steve was just a little too late, or Tony going into heat in the middle of a battle or something equally horrific. Or it was the sort of dream that made Steve wake up to sticky sheets with Tony’s remembered scent still under his nose.

So he expected it to be awkward when the man himself walked in. He wasn’t sure what he expected, surely there would be no sign of the heat Tony had went through, or of course Tony wouldn’t say anything about that evening to Steve, or anyone for that matter. After all, Tony had done this before, coming into work after his heat and none of them had noticed anything off. But still, Steve expected something.

But there was nothing. Absolutely nothing, no sign that Tony had clutched at him and pleaded, almost got raped, writhed in agony as Steve watched.. No sign that Tony was angry that his secret had leaked out. Not even contempt. Tony didn’t even ignore Steve, at least no more than usual. He made his usual inappropriate jokes, strutted around and was generally both terribly annoying and amazingly brilliant. 

He was exactly the same as before.

Still, Steve saw him in a different light. He tried to be subtle about sniffing the air when Tony took the seat across from him while Fury explained some new system of operations combining the efforts of the Avengers and SHIELD personnel, warned Tony a couple of times about team play, complained about Thor and Steve could smell nothing but expensive cologne. Again, as usual. This time though Steve understood why Tony always put so much of it on. He was the only omega on the team. Natasha was a clear alpha, Bruce was more subtle about it. Clint was a straight up beta. And Thor, didn’t really fit in any orientation. Even most higher ups on the SHIELD command chain were either betas or alphas. Tony stood alone. And he did stand very proudly, Steve had to respect that.

Yet. It niggled at him. He did respect Tony, aside from all the amazing things the guy managed to pull off, Steve respected him for surviving for so long as an omega while never getting any release from the stress of trying to act like someone he was not. It also called on the instinct that had woken up in him on the evening of the fundraiser. His baser, alpha self which never for a moment had forgotten how Tony’d clung to him, looked at him for help and depended on him. 

Unofficially, Steve realized he did see Tony as his own omega, in a non-definitive way. And combined with the fact that he cared about Tony as a person… He decided he needed to talk to Tony. Get him alone, talk to him about his situation. Help, if he could.

Tony would of course deflect any attempt, so he promised himself that he would be very subtle about it, no pressure, just offer help in anyway he could, offer his own reassurance that he would keep Tony’s secret safe. Tell him, that Steve understood and admired him for his courage.

All good intentions, and that is what usually blows up in your face.  
\---

After Fury was done with explaining and assigning work, he dismissed them with a nod and a swirl of his leather coat he left the room. Natasha turned to discuss something or other with Clint and Bruce was up and out of his seat, clearly intending to follow Tony to catch him for a chat. Since Tony had left the room in the blink of an eye, running off while looking supremely casual about doing it.

Steve caught Bruce first. 

“Uh, Bruce do you mind if I talk to Tony first? I’ll tell him to call you ok?” He told the scientist and ran off after Tony to catch the elevator without waiting for Bruce’s reply.

He managed to slide in right as the doors closed. To his credit, Tony didn’t even look annoyed about it other than his eyes widening slightly. Which sort of annoyed Steve.

“Can we talk about the fundraiser for a moment?” He asked without preamble.

“What about it Cap?”

Steve looked around for surveillance that was surely there. 

“Nothing, nothing.” He said. Then looked a little sheepish as he added. “Just.. uhm, nothing. I wanted you to know. There is nothing wrong with it.”

Tony raised an eyebrow as he finally looked at Steve.

“With the fundraiser.”

“Yes.” Steve nodded and Tony gave him a funny look, before he said,

“Good to know.”

“No no. That’s not what I mean. Not the fundraiser. Damn it Tony.”

Steve’s hands fisted at Tony’s deliberate obtuseness.

“You know what I mean. I’m ok with it. I think there’s nothing wrong with it. I wanted you to know that.” He said finally, feeling stupid under Tony’s amused gaze.

“Alright.” Tony said. “I have no idea what sort of seizure you’re having but infirmary is on the 5th floor.” Then the doors dinged open and Tony left the elevator.

Steve huffed in annoyance but he was nothing if not determined so he followed Tony to his car. Luckily Happy wasn’t around and Tony had driven himself today.

“Are you stalking me Cap?”

Tony finally turned around when he reached his car.

“I want you to understand.” Steve said. “Look you don’t have to talk to me about.. whatever you think is none of my business, I don’t mean to meddle in your personal life but-”

Finally Tony’s cool facade snapped,

“Then don’t. I don’t wanna talk about it. You can go away now.” He made a shooing motion with his hands and turned to open the car door.

It was too much, Tony’s dismissive attitude, being shooed away like a stray dog when all Steve had wanted to do was to offer some degree of peace of mind. And deep down, in the darkest corners of his brain, it was rejection from the omega he had won fair and square.

Steve slammed the car door shut without really meaning to use so much force. It banged shut on Tony’s face, almost catching his fingers. The window of a lesser car would have shattered.

“Woah!” Tony flinched, then looked at Steve with disbelief in his eyes. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing king kong?”

But Steve stood his ground, feeling slightly ridiculous for his outburst. But Tony had been about to get away.

“I just wanna talk.” He forced out calmly.

“I just told you I don’t want to. Free country and all that, right?” Tony snapped.

“Tony, I’m your team leader. You should have told me.”

“There is nothing to tell!” Tony almost shouted then looked around as he composed himself, visibly pulling his asshole cloak around him like a shield.

“I shouldn’t do anything,” he hissed, “You saw what you saw. And you saved me. If you expect gratitude, thanks. Thank you Cap, for being the hero you always are, saving the damsel in distress. You say you’re ok with it, fine, good. Now can we for the sake of holy burritos forget about it!?”

“I didn’t want your thanks.” Steve frowned and his hand dropped off the car door he was holding shut.

Tony immediately grabbed it and threw it open.

“Fine by me. You can just leave it in this parking lot then.” He slipped into the car and still took a moment to give Steve a horribly insincere, tight grin. “I promise to be just as annoying as always cap. You don’t need to worry about it.” Then he drove off, leaving Steve to stand there and look at the tire marks he left behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony’s hands were trembling. He shook them out a couple of times to get rid of the irrational shiver and when that didn’t help he banged his hands on the wheel. 

It was just Steve. Some kid from Brooklyn, he tried to remind himself. Not the first alpha you had to deal with. Not by a long shot. He is a nobody. Compared to killing Obie, giving a little lip to Steve Rogers was nothing. Tony could get over it.

But somehow he couldn’t. Only years of ingrained training and experience had stopped him from dropping to his knees when Steve shut the car door on his face. Then the simply hurt look Steve gave him when Tony basically told him to fuck off...

Tony banged his head on the wheel this time then flinched when someone honked loudly right next to him.

“Shit..” He grabbed the wheel once more and tried to concentrate on the road.

He had worked hard, for so many years now. This was not new to Tony. Sometimes even he couldn’t tell where Tony ended and the alpha act started. But sometimes, times like these… Tony knew exactly where his omega self started. To military precision.

He tried to forget the extremely vivid memory of Steve carrying him to the limo. It had been nothing. It should mean nothing. It was such a simple act. Tony didn’t remember much before or after that. Only that he had been at the fundraiser.

His heat had been close but he had thought it wouldn’t hit him at least until after midnight. Then he had turned into a pumpkin. Happy hadn’t been there when he had reached the limo but his clothes had already begun to burn him, choke him, his skin itching and vision blurring.

It had hit so fast, he had barely managed to finish his speech. Tony knew a normal heat shouldn’t hit him like that but he wasn’t normal, was he. He had been stupid to play it so close. He should have known better. He should have stayed home. But the event had been so important. And he had set up his infallible safety measures in the form of Pepper, in case he needed to ditch suddenly, and Happy, again, in case he did very badly need to ditch suddenly.

Both had proved fallible. Tony didn’t blamed them. He blamed himself. And then he blamed Steve.

He had wandered in to the direction of the main street, hoping to catch a cab at first, then he had simply wandered mindlessly. After that it was a terrifying mix of instinctual want and intellectual wrong. Hands on his body that felt good but should never be there. Nausea and lust, disgust and desire, pulling Tony both ways as he had kicked and writhed when the men held him down.

But after that… Tony closed his eyes for a second even through his reckless driving. Bliss. Salvation. He remembered that part clearly. He had vaguely recognized Steve. Mostly the parts about him that told Tony’s hind brain that, this was a strong alpha, a good alpha that he trusted and obeyed. It was okay for Steve to touch him. Not just okay but Tony wanted Steve to touch him. And Steve did touch him. First providing warmth, then safety in his arms. He had smelled heavenly too, all hard muscle and solid comfort under his hands. Tony had been scared and Steve had been there to keep him safe. 

Safe.

What a load of bullshit. There was no such thing as a safe alpha. Alphas didn’t keep you safe, they used you, hurt you, stole from you, they wanted to own you, strip you of your humanity. Tony despised the vision he must have provided Steve at that moment. Shame burned hot in his gut, causing tears to blur his vision this time. He had clung to Steve like a helpless limpet, as if this dumb military kid had all the answers to the universe. And it had felt good.

Tony pulled into his garage without even bothering to park his car neatly. He just hit the breakes as the door of the garage door lowered behind him. He sat there, in the car, sitting crooked in the middle of the row of cars, and he tried to breathe normally.

He had tried hard today. It had been difficult to be so casual about it. But his heart had raced when Steve had slid into the elevator. And most shameful of all, Tony had expected, for a moment, Steve to push him up against the wall, hold him down and… He didn’t know what but for a split second he had wanted it. 

Tony sat there and hated himself for how long he didn’t know. Eventually it was JARVIS who drew him out of his shame and self flagellation.

“Sir. I apologize for disturbing you but maybe it would be a good idea to have a sweet, warm drink? If you would get out of the car, I heated some water for you.”

Tony laughed despite himself.

“Are you offering me cocoa J?”

“Essentially, yes sir.”

“Have I ever told you, you’re my finest creation?” He sniffled a little but kept smiling.

“On several occasions sir.”

Tony pulled himself out of the car, feeling drained. 

“Thanks Jarvis.” He said as he made his way up the stairs and into the kitchen.

\--

Several hours later, Tony was sucking on a slight burn on his finger as he contemplated if he wanted to call Rhodey. The circuitry he had been working on had been simple. All calculations done, just some delicate wiring required and usually it relaxed Tony. Working with his hands, repetitive motions soothing and keeping his mind busy enough that it didn’t wander away, but not busy enough that he had to concentrate very hard. It gave him the perfect opportunity when he needed to think. 

Steve had said he was ok with Tony being an omega and despite acting like he didn’t care, Tony cared. He cared about the Avengers and no matter how much he hated the fact that Steve now knew, it was a sort of comfort knowing that his team leader was aware of his greatest weakness. Still his contradictory emotions about the guy weighed heavily on his mind. He didn’t want to seek the comfort he had tasted as Steve had carried him, his mind kept shying away from the memory after playing it over and over during his heat and even after.. The sexual part was easier to deal with. Steve Rogers had the body of a god, he was an alpha, Tony could handle imagining his huge cock and what he could do with it. But the rest was trickier. Sex was a simple concept for him, he could get release wherever he wanted. The unmatched comfort of the scent and touch of an alpha was a different matter entirely.

If he called Rhodey, Rhodey would understand. He could call him, Rhodey would be annoyed of course, he was probably very busy. But he was also the only alpha he could drop his guard with. If only a little. Tony could tell him what happened. In fact he should tell Rhodey what happened, the colonel needed to know who was privy to the information that Tony was an omega. But after that, Rhodey would ask him if he was ok in that deep, calm voice. He would care. He would tell Tony that it would be alright. He would tell Tony that he’s going to talk to Steve if needed, that he was there for Tony. You’re alright. You’re fine. Everything is fine.

Tony furiously wiped at his eyes. He wasn’t crying. Not really but trying not to, was giving him a headache. 

“Fuck it.” He said out loud and stood up. He had made his mind up. As a matter of fact, he had made his decision years ago. When he had decided to live as an alpha. Not even a beta, no. Tony Stark would be an alpha and he would be fucking great at it. The best. 

He hadn’t had to call Rhodey since Loki. Not that type of call. So he wouldn’t call him now just because some stupid kid from the 40’s had strutted around him, showing a lot of muscle and absolutely no brains. 

“Dumm- E.” He snapped his fingers and the bot obediently brought him a rag to wipe his hands on. “Close shop for the day. Daddy needs a drink.” He said and left to pour himself a double of his strongest.


	6. Chapter 6

It happened almost a month later. Steve had been ignoring Tony, Tony had been his usual self, not even bothering to give Steve the silent treatment, acting like nothing had happened. Fury had called them out on a minor but very delicate mission. In Syria.

A simple mission to gather intel had gone awry, the widow had been captured, Clint had ran in blind and the political situation that could tip into open war at any moment had not let SHIELD to openly interfere. No American boots on Syrian soil, except the most effective and small response team possible.

Thor was away in Asgard, and Bruce was a big no no if they wanted to keep the mess under wraps. Which left Iron Man and Captain America. 

They had managed to pass the ride in silence, since the amount of noise the ghost jets of SHIELD produced made it mostly impossible to converse. Steve didn’t know if it was a blessing that their first time alone together was in a situation that made it almost impossible to have long conversations. 

Then in the field Tony had been brutal and effective. He had covered for Steve as Steve had run in, dispatching the defenses of the Syrian facility. Natasha was in bad shape but Clint had been angry, he had made a pretty good impression of the Hulk, only with arrows, as they made their way out.

None of them spotted the antiaircraft missile headed Tony’s way, except Jarvis, and even then it was too late. Clint had carried Natasha to the jet, preparing for take off, when they heard the explosion.

“What-” Steve looked up with one foot on the deck, as Clint swore. A streak of fire and red fell from the sky.

“Tony!” Steve screamed into his comm but there was no response, to his horror he couldn’t even see where the Iron Man landed. Above them approaching choppers started to block their path. They needed to leave now. Steve didn’t have time to come up with a plan.

All the evidence suggested that Iron Man had fallen in battle. There was no way of crossing the enemy line once more since help had arrived, tripling the enemy troops. Even if Steve could cross it, after what they had seen, there should be no part of Tony left to salvage. Only logical course of action was to cloak the jet and hightail it out of there. 

Steve jumped out of the jet and started running. In his ear Clint was yelling at him to get back, that they could return for a recovery mission, better armed. 

Steve hit a special ops solider right in the face and grabbed his weapon as he dived for cover, then turned to look back at the jet. Clint’s time was getting shorter. Soon there would be no airspace for them to sneak through, so he gave his orders, “Ride out Hawkeye. Right now. That’s an order. I’ll meet you at the Turkish border.”

Clint was refusing the plan as it would be a stupid one, but Steve ripped the comm out of his ear and ran out.

Estimated 100 meters to the impact point. 2 more antiaircraft weapons, 1 chopper approaching in 3 o’clock and a fuck load of men swarming around the facility from the trucks that still kept coming in. 

It took Steve less than ten minutes to reach the spot where the wreck of the Iron Man should be, killing easily and blowing up one of the antiaircraft weapons on his way. He didn’t even take the time to be grateful when Clint helped with the other antiaircraft on his way out, laying down cover fire from the jet before leaving.

The scorch mark and a small crater was there. But no Tony, no suit. He could see where the suit was dragged on the ground, but there was no way of telling if it was Tony who had dragged himself to some sort of safety or Syrian special ops team salvaging the remains as fast as possible. If the latter was the case, reverse engineering could be a problem. Last thing they needed was a version of the War Machine in the hands of Syrian military.

He followed the marks, as much as he could, dealing with any party who spotted him doing so. But soon he lost the track, coming to a stop, seemingly in the middle of a bunch of buildings, not knowing which way to go from there. 

At least he had lost his tail, no tracks meant no following teams. He opened an unlocked door and hid to regroup and strategize. 

For a moment it was quiet outside. Tony’s burning form falling kept replaying in front of his eyes but he needed to pull himself together. This would NOT happen a second time. He had been unable to help Bucky. He wouldn’t leave Tony behind. Alive, or dead.

The sound of boots outside broke into his thoughts. He still had no plan but he did open the door a sliver to see what was going on and he went completely pale. There it was, the half scorched suit, and at least five men escorting it, the face plate was missing so Steve could see the blood that covered Tony’s face as his head dangled to the side. He was injured, unconscious and in the hands of the enemy. 

The men were armed, two of them holding the suit by the arms and legs, clearly still struggling to lift it, since the suit weighed almost 250lbs. One overseeing them while watching Tony attentively to see if he would wake up, others keeping guard. The one that was watching Tony had a rifle loosely trained towards Tony’s face. Of course. They didn’t know if the suit was dormant because of the damage or because the operator was unconscious. They were afraid that Tony might wake up any minute. And considering their fear, if Tony did, they didn’t have much reason to hesitate before shooting. 

Steve didn’t wait for them to get too far, as soon as they passed Steve, he leapt. He went for the man with the rifle first, the others dropped the suit to the ground with a heavy thunk, but still didn’t have much time as Steve easily got rid of the rest. Then he dragged the suit into the darkness of the building. He covered the tracks and prayed that he would have a little time to check on Tony before more men poured in.

He knew there was some sort of mechanical catch in the suit that would manually release Tony, in case of power loss and such but if the suit wasn’t damaged beyond repair he didn’t want to leave it behind. He wanted to touch the other man and determine the damage but he couldn’t get through layers of enforced titanium without the suit falling apart, all he could see was Tony’s face. He was pale without a single scratch on his handsome face. More worryingly, Steve couldn’t spot the source of the blood that covered one side of it.

Did he have a head wound? Or had blood poured out of his mouth? Caused by some internal damage? He needed to find out fast. He tried to concentrate. He was supposed to be a great strategist and he usually was but… A small voice kept chanting ‘your omega a is hurt and what are you doing?’ at him. Not. Steve’s. Omega. Still even the rational part of his mind coun’t deny that if Steve could at least touch Tony he would feel calmer. 

Hesitantly he laid his palm on Tony’s cheek, smearing blood, feeling queasy at the feel of Tony’s blood on his hands but he did try to concentrate on the feel of warm skin beneath and took a deep breath. Scent of blood and fear was heavy but it was normal when there was fighting going on. Still, Tony was definitely alive. First order of business, get Tony out of here, in the suit. He’d have to carry him but Steve could do that easily. Only trouble was, they were a long way away from the border. Then he would have to take the armor off and administer first aid. He could do this.

He let go of Tony to peek out the door, and the solution was sitting a little further away in the form of a land rover. If he could get Tony there without anyone noticing they could ride out. Not very safe, nor easy but it was their chance. 

He went back to Tony’s side and slid an arm under the armor to lift it into a fireman's carry. “Sorry Tony.” He grunted as he carried the omega to safety for the second time. Compared to two thugs in an alley, the ride that awaited them would be much more dangerous yet Steve felt unreasonably calmer. He wasn’t even sure he could have made it out if he had been as angry as when he’d found Tony struggling and writhing under the thugs. But he drove fast and carefully, evading fire when they were spotted, instead of engaging even though he had firearms in the rover. Tony sat slumped next to him, and kept getting paler while Steve finally managed to lose his tail and drive them into the open desert.

Steve kept driving as long as he could, getting as far away as he could, all the while wanting nothing more than to stop, strip Tony of the armor and see. See how hurt Tony really was in that thing. They had all gone through a little briefing in which Tony had reluctantly explained various aspects of the suit, since they were a team and they needed to know how the other members operated. He hadn’t explained much, claiming that Jarvis was too effective and simply smarter then all of them combined so if he had trouble with the suit and needed help, he was covered, thanks. But now Jarvis was dormant, or off, or doing whatever the hell AI’s did when they were being useless. Yet Steve knew enough of the suit that if Jarvis was online he could scan Tony for damages. He didn’t know enough to repair it.

When the lights of the facility was less then a distant glow behind several hills, Steve finally stopped the car. In the dark desert only light they had was the headlights of the Rover and he had to turn them off too, as he could hear choppers searching in the distance. That left Steve alone in the car with the glow of Tony’s heart. 

He knew it wasn’t actually Tony’s heart, he knew it was some sort of machine, an arc fusion reactor, but in the situation he found himself in, the glow of it was the only comfort, like it was some signal that Tony was still alive. 

He didn’t dare pull Tony out of the car to lay him down, in case they needed to move fast and get out of there. So he awkwardly reached over the console to find the catch in the suit that would let Tony out of his metal prison. It didn’t take long to find it, the cool bumps of the armor was unfamiliar under his fingers but he didn’t need light to find the release point. The armor opened up, pushing Tony almost out of the seat and jarring him while it opened clumsily in the tight space, various plates folding and pieces falling.

Steve sighed and breathed in the smell of Tony’s clean sweat, mixed with fear, adrenalin and blood. It was tinged with the mild scent of omega, still half masked by the remenants of cologne. When the helmet minus the faceplate came free of the spine he cradled Tony’s head in his hands, his fingers sliding into dark thick hair, matted with blood.

“Tony.. Tony..” There was so much blood, he couldn’t see, was it too much? His fingers moved too frantically to be gentle on the back of Tony’s head to find a wound but thankfully they encountered none, until his fingers swiped over a cut, too high above Tony’s temple to be noticed at first glance, easily hidden under the helmet. He swore, that could be dangerous, though he didn’t know how deep it went. There wasn’t enough light, and he wan’t about to dig his dirty fingers into an open wound. He had to keep going, find what else was broken or ruptured, if there was any internal bleeding or any major fractures.

He moved down to remove Tony’s shirt, he couldn’t properly get it off so he had to rip the neck line. He ran his hands over Tony’s neck, throat, then his chest. No blood here, but he could see bruises to one side of the arc reactor where the light was just enough. He pressed a hand to Tony’s stomach to see if he could feel any swelling, and when he glanced up to see if Tony reacted to any sort of pain caused by his touch, he found Tony’s eyes open, watching him.

“Tony! My god!”

He pulled his hands back abruptly, suddenly feeling awkward, as if Tony had just caught Steve groping him in the dark. Which he had been doing. But for entirely medical reasons. Steve felt himself blush.

“Are you alright? I mean, I was trying to see if there was any pain, or anything broken, I can’t see in this dark but you took a pretty hard hit.”

But Tony didn’t answer, just kept looking at him with an expression Steve had no chance of deciphering while more than half his eyes were in shadows. Or it could just be that Tony wasn’t entirely lucid. He must have hit his head pretty hard to get a cut under the helmet.

“Tony?” He asked, gentler this time.

“Steve..” Tony murmured as he frowned but it almost sounded like a question.

“Yes Tony. You fell, one of the anti aircraft missiles hit you. We watched you crash. From what I can tell you hit your head. Do you feel pain anywhere else?”

“I fell?” This time it was clearly a question and Tony’s frown intensified enough that Steve could see the confusion even through the lack of light.

“Yes. In the Syrian facility. We were getting Natasha and Clint out. Remember?” Steve was getting worried but it was also understandable that Tony would get a little disoriented after a fall like that.

Tony first looked like he would nod, but then shook his head.

“I don’t.”

Steve sat back and ran his hands through his hair without realizing he was smearing Tony’s blood into his own hair. He sighed.

“It’s alright. Help should be on the way. I’m sure Clint made it out fine. SHIELD will be sending agents to recover us. We just need to get to the border. They will have sent paramedics. ”  
Tony looked down at himself first, then to the pieces of armor that he was still sitting in. Steve watched him, trying to understand how Tony would react to the state of his suit but when Tony looked up there was an odd look in his eyes. Not anger, no, but more of a pleading look, a confused, scared, helpless look that Steve had seen only once before. It made his blood run cold in his veins.

“I.. don’t remember. Steve. Why am I here?” Even Tony’s voice sounded different when he spoke.

Steve replied more to the look and the almost trembling tone of his voice than to the question.

“It’s alright Tony. It’s ok. You’ll be ok. You must be in shock.” He raised a hand to hold Tony’s hand, to give some sort of comforting touch but then pulled back. Tony wouldn’t normally want to be comforted, least of all by Steve. So his hand hovered uselessly for a moment. He needed to do something. He needed to keep driving, he knew they weren’t far from the border, but he couldn’t turn away from that look.

“Just.. Umm. Just tell me if you feel pain and..”

“My head hurts.” Tony told him dutifully.

“Yeah. Yeah I guessed that. But anywhere else? Arms? Legs? Stomach? Ribs?”

Tony shook his head then winced. Steve winced along with him. 

“Alright. Alright.” He sat back and looked back out into the desert. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to after looking at the glow Tony emitted. In such deep darkness, the arc reactor was almost too much.

He grabbed the wheel and started the car. 

“All we need to do is get to the border. Then the medical can take care of you.” He told Tony, he tried to look out into the road as he pulled onto it but when he couldn’t help from glancing back at Tony, Tony was nodding, clearly not really understanding but going along with whatever Steve was saying, his eyes looking large and confused. Steve couldn’t really take it.


	7. Chapter 7

When they reached the Turkish border at dawn, Coulson and several teams were already waiting for them. Tony had almost fallen asleep a couple of times, Steve had tried to talk to him to keep him awake. Tony had stayed almost eerily quiet, simply listening. Steve had wrapped Tony in a dirty and coarse blanket he had found in the back, all the while Tony had sat in silence and let himself be taken care of. For which Steve didn’t know if he was grateful or horrified. The Tony he knew would have put up a fuss, loudly, and obnoxiously. But this Tony had just mostly sat there, and let Steve handle him.

Steve came to a stop when the Turkish officers let them pass, Coulson was there in less then a second, already speaking into his comm device, followed by an army of paramedics. Steve could hear Coulson give orders to pull intel teams back, as Captain America and Ironman had both reached the border. 

Then the medics were swarming around the car, with two stretchers. Sighing in relief, Steve got out to talk to Coulson. 

“Glad to see you made it back. ” Agent Coulson gave Steve one of his half smiles, with the corners of his eyes crinkling just a little more than usual. “I should be yelling at you for ditching your team.”

“Yeah. You can do that but Tony’s hurt bad, I think. It was mostly luck we got out of there in one piece and with the suit. He needs a full scan.”

Coulson nodded.

“You can debrief Fury later, he can do the yelling. I’ll take it from here Captain. If you don’t need medical attention, you can go get some rest.” He gestured to the sleek black car and Steve nodded at him gratefully. He wanted to just kick back and sleep for a while. He didn’t mind sleeping all the way to the airport and then through the flight. He had almost reached the car when he heard Tony’s voice, calling his name in a panicked tone.

“Steve! Steve!”

He turned back to see a couple of medical officers trying to pull Tony out of the land rover. They had almost managed it too but Tony was clinging to the top of it and refusing to let go. He was looking at Steve with betrayal in his eyes and Steve couldn’t understand why. Tony never liked medics but this was clearly not the reason of his panick right now.

“Hey!” He turned back and jogged the few steps to reach the land rover the medics were trying to pry Tony out of. “Hey! Let him go! It’s alright, let him..” The paramedics did, only for Tony to collapse onto the asphalt. Steve was there the next moment, forgetting about not touching Tony since the other man clearly needed it right now, smelling strongly of fear.

“Tony? What’s wrong?” He was trying to sound calm and comforting but he wasn’t sure if he succeeded. “They are just doctors, they want to help you. You have a head wound.”

As he spoke, he pulled Tony into a loose hug, both of them sitting on the ground. Tony crumpled into himself, not exactly clinging onto Steve but clearly unwilling to let him go.

“I.. I thought.. Why did you leave me?”

Steve’s eyes widened in surprise. Tony sounded just so disappointed. This was bad. Really, worse than what Steve had first thought all through the car ride.

“I didn’t Tony. These are SHIELD medics. They are trying to help.”

“But I thought…” Then Tony trailed off and Steve had no idea what to do. He looked around to meet Coulson’s gaze and the agent was frowning. 

“It’s alright Tony. You remember SHIELD? Coulson? Look, it’ll be fine.” Steve gestured to around him, but Tony didn’t raise his head. Instead he let go of Steve and kept sitting there, looking down. Then after a beat, he said in a subdued voice, 

“Okay.”

The medics immediately swarmed around them again and pulled an unresisting Tony onto the stretcher. Steve stood up.

“How bad was that head wound?” Coulson asked as they watched the paramedics take Tony away. It felt wrong somehow. It hadn’t at first, but Tony had called for Steve for some reason. Steve still wasn’t sure if Tony actually recognized SHIELD teams or Coulson. But he had recognized Steve. And he had called for him.

“Bad.” Steve answered simply then ran after the paramedics.

“Hold up. I’m riding with you.” 

He jumped into the ambulance and saw the look on Coulson’s face just before the doors were shut. Then he turned to look at Tony. Tony was looking at him with clear relief. Steve smiled at him and tried to swallow the ominous feeling that told him the situation would get much worse before Tony got better.

\--

Steve was pacing the halls of the infirmary, passing by Tony’s door every couple of minutes. He didn’t know how long it had been but the doctors had done the tests, scans, and whatever else was needed, then placed Tony into a room. They hadn’t yet told Steve what the problem was or how long Tony would have to stay there. 

He had sat in silence while they drove to their plane, and then all through the flight, close to Tony’s side while the medics had applied first aid. They hadn’t let Tony sleep until the plane had landed on American soil but when they had carried Tony to the room in the infirmary, Steve had asked to go see him and the nurse had told him for the time being only family members would be allowed and Mr. Stark was asleep anyway. That was a good sign, Steve supposed. They never would have let Tony sleep if there had been a concussion or anything. 

With nothing else to do, he had gone back to his apartment to shower and change, get the blood and dust off of himself. Then he had dodged Coulson’s attempts at getting a report on what had happened. What would Steve say if Coulson asked about Tony’s very out of character, very non-alpha behavior? He felt guilty too. He should have kept an eye out, watched Tony’s back and he hadn’t. He had known Clint was too distracted, he himself should have taken over but, none of them had seen the missile.

Now he was waiting for Tony to wake up. He wanted to be there in case Tony woke up and asked for Steve again. Which was very unlikely. Most probable scenario would be that Tony would wake up, break out of the infirmary despite the doctors warnings and advice, then go back to his everyday life complaining about his headache while ignoring Steve and pretending nothing odd happened at the Turkish border. 

And Steve should want that. He wanted that, for Tony to be fine and to be back to his usual self. Still he couldn’t get out of his head how Tony had called for him, how he had leaned into Steve’s touch. He had started saying something, when Steve had come back to save him from the medics, he’d said “I thought..” and then never finished his sentence. He had looked so betrayed at the idea that Steve would leave Tony alone.

He knew it was irrational but still he didn’t want to let Tony down, in case he woke up and asked for Steve. Fury could wait. Training and his TV shows could wait. Food and sleep could wait. 

\--

After some hours in which the infirmary staff had started giving Steve annoyed and confused looks, Pepper arrived. After all, there wasn’t actually much reason for Steve to still be there. The Avengers got injured often during fights, and barring the fact that Coulson sometimes waited outside Clint’s door, none of them had ever seen the need for it. They were friends, yes, but injury wasn’t shocking to anyone anymore. Shit happened, you bounced back. 

Steve was relieved to see Pepper clicking her way through the corridor in her expensive heels along a nurse. They exchanged a short greeting, apparently Pepper was listed as Tony’s emergency contact. She had come as soon as had been possible, considering Tony seemed to be fine, just under surveillance.

Steve wanted to tell her that there was something odd about Tony. Something wrong. But he couldn’t start that conversation in front of the nurse. Then when Pepper went inside and Steve made to follow, the nurse gave him an apologetic smile, told him Ms Potts was only allowed as she was Tony’s omega, listed as family. Well. That was still sort of good news. It told Steve that at least the doctors here hadn’t realised Tony was an omega. He was on record everywhere as an alpha and apperantly during his time in the hospital Tony hadn’t given them any reason to doubt it. 

Frustrated, Steve was playing the car ride from Syria to Turkey in his head, nothing weird there. Except Tony’s silence. But at the time Steve had thought it was because he was tired, sick, in shock.. whatever state people found themselves in after being shot down with an antiaircraft missile in a tin can. Then Tony’s behavior at the border. Was it possible that Steve was exaggerating? Tony had simply been disoriented and combined with Steve’s wishful thinking it had felt like Tony had clung to him? Looked at him with relief and hope? But no, Tony had clearly called for Steve. He had started to say something. “I thought…” what..? What had Tony thought?

The sound of Tony’s door opening interrupted his thoughts and when Steve turned back, Pepper was standing there, holding the door open with an unreadable expression on her face.

“Tony’s awake.” She addressed Steve directly. “He’s asking for you.”

Both dread and anticipation filled Steve. This was bad, if Tony was still asking for Steve, even with Pepper around, it meant Tony was really sick, it wasn’t a fluke. On the other hand, he could do something, he could help, he could be there for Tony and Tony wanted him to be there.

He rushed into the room but forced himself to take calm, measured steps once he was inside. Tony looked pale against the sheets but not entirely too sick. He was sitting up with his hands together in his lap and there was an expectant look on his face. They had cleaned the blood, bandaged and taped up various small cuts, his black hair pointed in all directions. The corners of his eyes crinkled just the tiniest bit when Steve stepped inside. 

“Steve.” He said, almost normal. Not quite.

“Yes.” Pepper looked at Tony, his expression suspicious. She was clearly trying to understand. Steve wondered what had Tony said to Pepper while he was outside.

“Hey Tony.” Steve smiled, “How are you feeling?”

“Tired. But I’m not sleepy anymore. My head aches.” Tony said, again, in an almost normal tone. Steve realized what made it different was the lack of sarcasm, the trade mark sass.

Then, “How long do I have to stay here?” Tony asked Steve, and Pepper and Steve looked at eachother. 

“I.. I’m not sure..” Steve started, they hadn’t told Steve much. Pepper took over immediately, she reached for Tony’s hand.

“The doctors say they wanted to keep an eye on you for a while longer. They want to keep you for 24 hours.” She looked at her watch, “Well half of that has passed. I’m sure they’ll let you come home soon.”

But when she looked up Tony was looking at Steve rather than at Pepper. He felt like he had to say something.

“Tony. At the border.. You didn’t seem.. It didn’t look like you were..comfortable with the SHIELD team and Coulson. ” 

At that Pepper raised her eyebrows but Steve ignored her.

“But it’s better now right? You remember Pepper? And SHIELD?”

Tony’s eyes grew bigger for a moment then he frowned, looking down at his hands, where he was letting Pepper hold one. The room was silent for a while yet Steve could almost hear millions of questions running through Pepper’s mind. Finally Tony spoke. This time his voice wasn’t soft, but Steve could tell he was angry and was trying to hide it.

“Look I know you want me to say yes, Steve. But I..“ He pulled his hand back from Pepper’s loose grasp, his tone lost the tinge of anger, going soft once more “I don’t know what this shield is you’re talking about. I don’t know where I am or.. ” 

Pepper gasped and Tony turned to look at her. “Lady, you seem nice, and I’m sorry, but I don’t know you.”

“Tony..” Pepper breathed out, horrified, as her hands rose to her mouth in a nervous gesture. She didn’t know how to take the news. Steve knew how she was feeling.

“Did the doctors say anything? They wouldn’t tell me anything Pepper, did they tell you about this?” Steve turned to Pepper, immediately in business mode. Assessing the situation and planning what to do next was better than fretting. So he concentrated on that instead of the worry blooming in the pit of his stomach.

Pepper silently shook her head, her blue eyes wide.

“How could they have missed that!?”

“Tony is a regular here..” Pepper pointed out the obvious, sounding a little dazed, “Maybe they just checked if there was any physical problem and no one bothered to ask him anything?”

“That’s ridiculous.” Steve said, but it was true that most of the medical wing knew Tony very well, also knew what a terrible patient he was, so maybe they had just hadn’t looked a gift horse in the mouth when Tony had sat there silently this time.

“Steve..” Pepper put a hand on Steve’s arm to stop his pacing, he hadn’t even realized he had started wearing a hole in the ground. “There’s the matter of.. orientation. We need to tell Tony that he is not.. I mean if he doesn’t remember, he shouldn’t go around talking to people like... He might slip up.” 

Tony then looked up at them first, then turned to Steve as he said, in a voice that was almost too quiet to be heard, “Don’t worry. I know you’re not my alpha. I won’t go around telling people you are.”

It hit Steve like a ton of bricks then. Tony had said “But I thought..”. He had thought Steve was his alpha.

At the border, he hadn’t known where he was or why was there. He hadn’t known even during the ride to the border. But he had trusted, he had remembered Steve and thinking he was with his alpha, he had blindly trusted Steve. He had been scared and in shock, for sure, but Tony, for some reason, had thought his alpha was with him, so it would be alright. He had trusted Steve to take care of him and then Steve had dumped Tony onto SHIELD, strangers to Tony’s eyes, going his own merry way. Tony had been unable to understand why. 

Despite the memory loss, Tony Stark was still far from stupid. After the ambulance ride it hadn’t taken long for him to understand that Steve was in fact just being nice and helping him, Tony wasn’t his omega and that left Tony bereft? Of course. Tony didn’t know he had been pretending to be an alpha for years now, almost all his life. He had forgotten it. He had just assumed, since the first thing he had seen upon waking up in the land rover , in the middle of the desert was Steve fondling his half naked body as if he had any right to do so.

How much of Tony’s memories were gone? If he didn’t remember Pepper, why did Tony remember Steve?

Steve stood up abruptly, feeling a little dizzy. 

“You’re right Pepper. Maybe it was a good thing the doctors haven’t figured out about the amnesia. If they had asked Tony..”

Then he realized how Tony might take what he was saying, he wanted to offer some sort of reassurance but he couldn’t think of anything truthful to say without traumatising Tony further at this moment. He couldn’t tell Tony that it was okay, he didn’t mind being Tony’s alpha, because, there were just so many things wrong with that even if the sentiment was true. He couldn’t tell Tony they weren’t talking about the matter of Tony’s alpha at all but about a secret that was much harder to digest…

”Excuse me.” He said and left the room to breathe for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I know the doctors would check at head traumas. I just picture them holding up fingers and asking Tony what his name is and not much else here, because they want to get away from terrible-patient-Tony. And this is a fanfic, so please pretend to buy this little plot point...


	8. Chapter 8

It was Pepper who made the decision of not telling the doctors about the memory loss. At least for a while, until they broke the news of Tony’s secret to Tony himself. During his examination Tony had kept quiet, mostly because he had still been disoriented, more because of the memory loss rather than the hit to the head, so she was able to take Tony home when the 24 hours were up.

Tony had looked distressed about the idea of going away with a strange omega until Steve had assured Tony that Pepper was a trusted friend and she would only take Tony to his own house. He had also promised to be right along, as soon as he could, after debriefing with Agent Coulson.

Tony might know that Steve wasn’t his alpha, but it didn’t change the fact that Steve was the only person he remembered, putting him in the position of the only person Tony trusted.

Steve knew, somewhere deep down, that the irony in that was funny, but he didn’t feel much like laughing.

During the debriefing, Coulson had been as through and efficient as usual. But unlike usual, he had let Steve get away with evasive answers when he asked about what Steve thought had happened at the border. Shock, Steve said. Head wound, disorientation. Not uncommon amongst the soldiers on the front lines. Then as team leader, he had recommended Coulson give Tony some down time. Coulson had agreed.

All the while he drove to the Stark tower he worried about leaving Tony alone with Pepper. He wasn’t worried about Pepper, but he was worried how Tony would take being left with her. He made a pit stop on his way and picked up pizza. Tony always loved pizza. They would eat, talk, he would tell Tony about his situation, about how he needed to keep his omega status a secret, and how he was part of a group called the Avengers now. About the arc reactor if Tony freaked out about it. But generally about why he needed to act like an alpha, at least until he was healed enough to make an informed decision to come out. Then Steve would take Tony back to the doctors himself, tell them about the memory loss, stay with Tony as long as he needed. They had already cleared Tony so Steve thought they could afford to keep the memory loss a secret for a little while.

Jarvis opened the doors for him and Steve carried the pizza inside, climbing the stairs to be greeted by the sight of Dum-E and Butterfingers running around, wrecking havoc on the parlor. Tony was giggling somewhere. A sound Steve had only heard before when Tony had been drunk. 

“What? Tony?” 

A dark head immediately appeared from behind the leather couch, Tony’s face was stretched into a huge smile, he looked carefree and very happy to see Steve. Or the pizza, at least. 

“Steve!” Tony said, and Steve couldn’t help but notice how truly handsome the man really was. When he wasn’t being an asshole. And when he wasn’t being condescending. Or sarcastic. Or defensive, stressed, over worked…

“Hey. What are you doing?” Steve smiled back and dodged a metallic arm as Dumm-E came at him, seemingly with the sole intention of knocking the pizza onto the floor.

“Uhm. Sorry. Dum-E no!” The bot moved away, chastised. “Aren’t these things cool?? This is so awesome. Apparently I’m a very cool guy.”

“Sure you are.” Steve replied then set the pizza on the table. “Why are they in the parlor? I thought you kept them in the workshop.” 

At that Tony’s smile faltered. “Do I? Seems cruel to keep them locked up.”

“They are machines, sir. Their coding doesn’t allow them to feel boredom or frustration. Unlike some of your more advanced tech.” Jarvis sounded, his tone entirely too dry.

“Oh. And there’s that guy. I don’t think I like him very much. Did I really make him? Cuz if I did, I don’t know why I would make such a party pooping tight ass.” Tony didn’t sound like he was completely joking when he said it. 

“You like him Tony.” Steve told him easily, trying not to laugh. “And he likes you. Give him a break, alright?”

“Thank you Captain.” Jarvis said, still managing to sound like he meant the exact opposite. Tony’s tech was truly wondrous.

“Anytime.” Steve said uncomfortably and looked around. “So. Pizza. Where’s Pepper?”

Tony was already flipping the cover and inhaling the scent of pepperoni and cheese when he spoke, 

“Somewhere in the house. Making a phone call. A guy called ‘Rhodey’, she seemed to think he needed to know about my memory thing. Who names their kid Rhodey?”

Steve froze on the spot for a moment. “His name is Colonel James Rhodes.” Steve said but his voice was tight and Tony immediately picked up on it, suddenly serious, he pulled his head out of the pizza box.

“Is.. Is that bad?” 

Steve didn’t miss Tony taking a step towards Steve then stopping himself as he asked. 

“No. Not bad. He is your friend.” He said, then added because for some reason it was important to Steve, “He is an alpha.”

“Oh.” Tony looked thoughtful for a moment, then “Is he my-”

“No. He is not.” Steve answered, his voice coming out harsher than he liked. Because he knew the colonel was not Tony’s alpha. Tony didn’t have an alpha. And whatever relationship they had before, Tony didn’t remember him. Tony remembered Steve. It meant something, even if Steve didn’t know what.

Tony shifted awkwardly on his feet, looking like he was waiting for something. It dawned on Steve that what he was seeing was how Tony would have acted around his alpha if he could let out his omega self. It was disconcerting and Steve felt shame for the thrill the idea sent up his spine. This was entirely too wrong.

“It’s alright Tony. You trust Colonel Rhodes. I’m sure there’s no need to worry.” At that Tony seemed to relax a little and Steve felt a little embarrassed when he realized what had Tony so wound up was the tone of his voice. Tony didn’t need to hear anger from him right now. Steve wasn’t sure how the geniuses mind worked at the moment, this was a Tony Stark he had never seen before, but he should play it safe.

“You look hungry. Dig in.” He said easily as he grabbed a slice for himself and dropped onto the couch.

“Starving.” Tony said and mirrored Steve on the couch, only with the whole box in his lap. 

“You seem to be in a good mood today.” Steve commented when he swallowed his last bite and reached for another slice from Tony’s lap.

“Well,” Tony started with half his mouth full, “Pepper is cool, you know. And the robots here are awesome.” He swallowed before adding the rest more quietly, “It’s a distraction. Takes my mind of worrying too much.”

“You’re worried?” Steve asked, even though he knew it must be frightening to not remember anything.

“I..” Tony thought for a moment before answering. “I don’t remember anything. At least after MIT and even that is hazy. But I can tell I’m safe here. You wouldn’t let anything happen to me.”

The last was said in such a casual tone, like Tony was commenting on the weather, it took a second for Steve to process what Tony had just said. He must have looked surprised because Tony stopped chewing for a moment.

“What?”

“Nothing Tony. I’m glad you know that I won’t let anything happen to you.”

At that Tony smiled at him and kept eating. Steve thought, so that’s what it feels like. And it was the best feeling in the whole world.

\--

Half an hour later they were sitting around the coffee table, Tony sprawled next to Steve, almost leaning toward him but not really touching and Pepper was nibbling on the end of the last pizza slice. Dum-E and Butterfingers were safely locked in the workshop, theTV was buzzing on the background.

Pepper eventually wiped her hands on a napkin, put the TV on mute and turned to Tony.

“We need to talk.” She said, kindly but still very decisively.

“Uh-oh. I may have memory loss but I do know that's never a good sign.” Tony quipped, still he made an effort to half sit up, at least to seem interested.

“Tony.. Your amnesia has complicated.. some things.” Steve started and at that Tony did give him his full attention. 

“I can imagine. But it gets me out of work so..” 

“Not work related things. It’s sort of personal.” Pepper added.

“Oh.” Tony sounded confused, so Steve rushed to reassure him.

“Nothing that we can’t fix. It’s just that, you have forgotten about some decisions you’ve made about your life. And I wouldn’t want to rush you, but it’s important that you know about them as soon as possible.”

“Okay.” Now he sounded wary and Pepper was giving Steve the ‘let me do the talking’ look. Steve sighed and shut up, after all, Pepper had been there for Tony for much longer than Steve had and if Tony didn’t act oddly attached to Steve, he wouldn’t even have a reason to be in the room. 

“Can you tell us what you do remember?” Pepper asked.

Tony nodded then cocked his head, thinking hard.

“I remember going to MIT. My father was angry about something but that’s nothing new. I know he’s gone now, don’t remember how. Then..” his eyebrows furrowed.

“I can’t remember how I met you.” He turned to Steve but Steve kept silent, giving him time to work through it himself.

“I must have been so excited to meet Captain America. You were my childhood hero, you know.” He said suddenly, smiling and carefree. And why wouldn’t he be? He had forgotten their rocky start. He had forgotten most of his life.

“Do you remember anyone else?” Pepper asked and as if on cue Jarvis started projecting pictures of various people onto the coffee table. First one was Colonel Rhodes. Tony shook his head.

“That’s the Colonel.” Steve said, not exactly grinding his teeth. Pepper shot him a warning look. They weren’t supposed to outright tell Tony. Steve didn’t hate the Colonel. There was just something that rubbed him the wrong way.

Tony just hummed, not looking very interested.

Then Obie appeared and Steve bit the inside of his cheek.

Tony’s eyebrows went up this time, like he was gonna say something, then, 

“Nope. Sorry. I feel like this was an important guy but..”

Pepper just nodded and the picture changed, showing Happy, Tony shook his head, the picture changed again, to Bruce. Then Clint, Natasha, Agent Coulson.

At Coulson’s picture Tony proudly told them, yes, he did remember the guy from the border, then looked crestfallen when Steve pointed out that it didn’t count. Tony made a joke about Thor’s photo, and another, even more wicked one about Fury’s.

“Don’t let him hear that.” Steve chuckled and Pepper shook her head. “Don’t encourage him.”

But it was clear in the way her eyes crinkled a little that she was missing her Tony. The one with the sharp wit and the sharper tongue. 

Right now, Tony was far from the timid omega Steve had seen on the Turkish border, then at the hospital. He was starting to act more like himself as he relaxed. So maybe it would just take time for Tony’s memories to come back too.

Soon after that, after a series of less important peoples photos, like Hill and the girl who runs Tony’s favorite coffee shop and such flashed one after the other, Jarvis shut down the projection. Tony remembered none of them.

“It’s interesting that you remember Steve.” Pepper commented, more to herself then to them.

Tony shrugged. “The guy leaves an impression.” He said and flashed Steve such a smile that Steve felt himself blush a little. Pepper rolled her eyes.

“Well you do remember how to flirt. That’s good to know.” She said, then added, “But onto more serious matters, Tony, Steve was right, I do have to tell you some things.”

Tony sobered up this time, clearly understanding whatever it was, it was a serious matter.

“Do you remember when you realized you were an omega?” She started.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony’s mind reeled. He took another sip from the glass he was holding, Pepper had given it to him, saying that it was his favorite. It was a shame he couldn’t really taste it other then the burn the cognac provided.

How had he even pretended for so long? What kind of person was he to be able to pull that off even? Was it even possible to pretend to be an alpha for 20 years? Not only wasn’t Steve his alpha, he had never had an alpha.

The story they told him about Obadiah Stane had chilled him to his bones. He could understand what sort of terrible predicament his other self had found himself in and he was maybe a little glad he didn’t remember everything that happened. Still, he couldn’t even begin to imagine hiding himself for so long. Suppressing all the warm and fuzzy feeling he got around Steve.

And Steve, they had told Tony that Steve hadn’t even known until recently. Now Tony could make sense of Steve’s behavior at the border, then why he had looked so surprised when Tony had told him that he knew Steve would protect him. But it didn’t explain why Steve had waited for him in the hospital. 

Most of what he remembered about Steve was disjointed impressions and feelings. All of them positive. He remembered that Steve had his back, he didn’t remember exactly how he had gotten that idea. He remembered that Steve smelled nice, he didn’t remember when he had found that out. He had images of Steve smiling, looking too handsome to be real, in various settings but the background and context was always out of focus. Mostly he remembered that he could trust Steve, that Steve cared about him, that he was a good man, kind and compassionate with the ability to break the bad guys in half with his bare hands. In summary, he remembered Steve as the perfect alpha. The rest wasn’t all there.

He had to memorize the names and faces of the few people who knew his secret. God, and what a secret. How had he done it? How? And more importantly, could he do it again? Keep pretending through his memory loss? Did he want to?

What sort of alpha had he pretended to be? Pepper had told him that he had been a good man. The press knew him as a very generous and loving alpha to Pepper. They had told him about the charities he worked on. Those sounded good. But he couldn’t even picture himself..

He looked at his reflected image on the glass of the wide window, superposed onto the night time view of Manhattan. Then he straightened his stance as much as he could and squared his shoulders. He was short for an alpha. But he was well built, all compact muscle. Maybe his own image should have looked foreign to him, but it didn’t. It felt familiar. Even with his ‘alpha scowl’ and tight shoulders.

“Sir, Captain Rogers is ready to leave. He’s waiting out on the parlor to say goodbye. He wanted me to add ‘only if he feels like it.’” There was a pause, then Jarvis went on, surprising Tony, “He sounds worried.”

“Yeah. Ok. Thanks.” Tony said to the ceiling and moved away from the window.

 

Steve looked awkward, waiting for Tony by the door and Tony took a moment to feel embarrassed at how he had just assumed the guy was his—He shook his head.

“Tony. How are you feeling?”

“A little dizzy. Completely horrified.” Tony told him honestly. “I’m sure it’ll pass. I’ll be fine. Apparently I always pull through.”

Steve nodded but didn’t say goodbye yet, looking more awkward if it was even possible, he started,

“Look, I’ll head out if you don’t.. I mean if you feel you’re good here. With Pepper. She’ll stay the night. But I can still.. I mean I don’t mind if you want..”

Tony wanted to kiss him then. Wrap himself in those strong arms and forget about the business of pretending to be an alpha. It must have been doubly hard for his pre-amnesia self to pretend around Steve. Tony thought he must have been in love with the guy. There was no way he couldn’t have been. 

He didn’t want Steve to leave. But there was no fair reason to ask Steve to stay. He knew Steve was trying to offer to stay as tactfully as possible and failing hard, Tony wanted to tell him yes, yes he needed Steve here. He was still scared, that his only anchor to the world around him was Steve. But it would be unfair to him. The guy had his own life. Maybe his own omega even? A pretty petite blond, younger than Tony. A girl probably, Steve looked like he’d like boobs. But he was still nice enough to offer as much comfort to Tony as he could. 

“It’s alright Steve.” He said with a small smile. “I’m good here.” Then he added, sincerely, “Thank you.”

Steve nodded, but didn’t look relieved. They said their goodbyes, Steve told Tony that he could call at any time, then left. Leaving Tony feeling alone.

Pepper was an entirely different matter. Tony already liked her. He knew she was an omega, and she was very competent, he had even noticed her glare down Steve. He could respect that. She was also nice and seemed to know Tony very well. Still, Tony thought, he would have felt more comfortable if he remembered her. He felt like he should. He also felt like he was letting her down all the time by not remembering. It wasn’t a good feeling.

“Is Steve gone?” Pepper appeared as if summoned by Tony’s thoughts and Tony nodded. Then turned to her.

“You know me pretty well right? We’ve known eachother a long time?”

“Yes Tony.” She said, her voice almost too kind.

“Can I ask you.. Did I ever talk to you? About Steve?”

At that Pepper got such a pitying look on her face that Tony had his answer.

“He turned me down before, didn’t he..” he said and looked down. Suddenly needing that glass of cognac.

Pepper walked to him and held his hand.

“No Tony. Nothing like that. It’s just that.. You didn’t get along very well.”

Tony frowned.

“With Steve? Why not??”

Pepper shrugged. 

“It’s a long story. And one that I’m not sure I know the details of. I don’t want to mislead you. Maybe it’s best if you remembered on your own.”

“But he’s such an amazing guy. I can’t think of a reason why we couldn’t get along. Maybe he turned me down and I didn’t tell you.”

But Pepper was already shaking her had.

“I’d know. It wasn’t anything like that. You’ve never.. shown any interest in him. Other than professional.” Then she paused for a moment, a small smile appearing on the corner of her mouth. 

“Maybe you should.”

“Maybe I should what?”

“Show interest.”

Tony’s shoulders slumped.

“He probably has an omega. Or several. A horde of omegas with big boobs and endless legs.”

At that, Pepper let a small laugh escape and Tony glared at her.

“It’s not funny. I’m in pain here.”

She shook her head. “It is a little funny. I’m sorry. Tony, Steve is an old fashioned guy. He wouldn’t go for a horde or even two omegas. And I know for a fact that he isn’t seeing anyone.”

“But he hates me, right?”

“Tony, don’t take this the wrong way, but most of the blame is on you when it comes to why you two didn’t get along. You always had to antagonize him one way or the other. He put up with it.”

“Why would I do that? I’m not such an asshole..”

“You were a bit.” Pepper winced at him, then pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek to take the sting off her words.

“If it’s any consolation we still liked you. I’m sure Steve did too. Despite the bickering and the ignoring. Now come on. Bed time.” She pulled him toward the bedroom by his hand but Tony resisted for a moment.

“Do you think.. Maybe I pulled on his pigtails because I liked him? Like, liked him, liked him?”

Pepper stopped, “I don’t know Tony. But you like him now. Maybe that’s what matters?”

After that Tony let her lead him to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Steve was there again, while they went to visit the SHEILD medical, informing the appointed doctor of Tony’s amnesia. Various tests were done but they didn’t reveal anything. To all outward appearance Tony looked fine. When the doctor suggested Tony visit the psychiatry department Tony looked at Steve with huge, pleading eyes. 

By that point Steve was starting to get used to Tony looking at him for guidance. It still felt weird but not unfathomable anymore. Knowing that pre-head-wound Tony would have despised the idea of going to a shrink, he told Tony that it was up to him and he didn’t have to go if he didn’t want to. Still, he hadn’t been able to help himself but remind Tony that it could help.

Tony had gleefully skipped his appointment.

Upon receiving the news of Tony’s amnesia, Coulson had given up on hounding Steve’s steps to get a report from Tony on the events in Syria. They had sat down with the director and debated if they needed to bench Tony. Steve had argued no more than a week was necessary for Tony’s recuperation. There was no way to tell when his memories would come back, but Tony was a fast learner. And isolating him certainly wouldn’t help Tony remember. Fury had agreed to let Steve bring Tony back after a week of orientation, but refused to let Tony use the Iron Man suit. Steve had pointed out they couldn’t stop Tony if he really wanted to use his own damn tech. A fight had ensued about unauthorized use of advanced weapons by underqualified personnel. Steve once again had pointed out no one was more qualified than Tony, and he wasn’t SHIELD personnel and that the suits weren’t mere weapons, they were a part of the genius.

It had ended with Fury leaving the room saying “Since you seem to have suddenly turned into an expert on the subject of Tony Stark, from now on you’re responsible for his every damn move Captain. You’re on babysitting duty until Stark remembers who he is. Now get the hell out of my building.”

Steve had been glad to leave.

\--

Tony was curious about everything. And even if Steve was no meathead, Tony was much smarter than him. After about the second day in the workshop, going through all the science stuff Tony had forgotten about, Steve was already having trouble keeping up with Tony’s techno babble as Tony kept examining the various projects Jarvis had put in chronological order. It had taken Tony no time to reach the project detailing how he had built the first suit. 

On Pepper’s orders Jarvis had locked down any historical information, like Tony’s capture in Afghanistan and his fight with Stane. But the technical info on Mark I was there. While Tony studied the suits under Steve’s watchful eye, he was whipping back and forth between being amazed at how damn clever he had been and practically bouncing out of his skin as he begged Steve to let him take one of the suits out for a ride.

“C’mon, Steeevee… I made these things! Me!”

“But you don’t remember making them Tony.” Steve answered without even looking up from the out of date magazine on motorcycles that he was flipping through. Even watching Tony work with childish excitement got boring after several days of it. Especially since he had long lost track of what Tony was talking about as Tony had caught up very fast to his own technology. The memory loss hadn’t even touched the capabilities of his genius. 

“But I know how to fly it now! Technically.. How can I go back to work if I can’t use one of these suits?”

“You won’t be going back to SHIELD as Iron Man for a while yet. You’re going in as an observer and a tech advisor.”

“Glorified mechanic you mean.”

“Mm-hmm.” Steve nodded and flipped another page. They’d had that talk a million times already. “Not even that glorified.”

“Steveee.. ” Tony kept whining, coming close to stomping his foot as he stood in front of the couch Steve was sitting in. Steve closed the magazine and looked up at Tony.

“These suits are highly weaponized.” He reminded the other man, because of course by now, Tony knew. ”And you are not really ready for a test run. You gave Colonel Rhodes month long training before you let him touch one. And he already has military training. I’m not letting you try to fly after skimming through files for a couple of days.”

“But, genius!” Tony pointed to his head. “Maybe the Colonel was just slow.”

Steve tried not to smile but Tony’s sharp eyes didn’t miss the way his lips pursed in effort.

“Oh you know I’m right.” He told Steve smugly. “And you think I’m cute.”

Steve’s smile faltered. Tony couldn’t have been any more right, Steve did think Tony was cute when he was excited, in an insufferable way. He just didn’t feel comfortable letting Tony know it.

“Or not.” Tony hastily went on, realizing his fauxpas. “Ok. I’ll be over there. If you change your mind. About letting me fly I mean. Yeah.” Then he scampered to the work table and started fiddling with possibly dangerous equipment.

Steve didn’t say anything as he opened up his magazine but he wasn’t even seeing the words on the page. It was more than a little worrying the way Tony still watched Steve very attentively, noticing every little nuance in his mood and responding to it. Usually Tony didn’t give a fuck what anybody else thought about him. This Tony cared very much what Steve thought. Steve really needed to be more careful.

The whole week passed about the same, Tony pushing Steve but always backing off before it got annoying. One very pleasant experience for Steve was Tony’s scent, which was starting to settle around the workshop. It was the kind of scent you only noticed if you came back to it after a while. Very clean, pleasant and deeply alluring. Somehow both fresh and earthy, evasive yet addictive. It was purely Tony without Tony remembering to hide it under layers of expensive cologne. Steve was starting to associate Tony’s scent with happiness, comfort, childish excitement and wit.

Occasionally he had to work to keep his hands to himself, when Tony looked at him with those huge brown eyes, with his hair mussed because the engineer had been running his hands through it all day. He wanted to grab Tony, kiss him, then straighten his hair only to muss it up again. Preferably as he bent Tony over the workbench and fucked him until Tony screamed.

The serum had not only given him a superior sense of smell, it had also given Steve near perfect memory. He clearly remembered the scent that had poured off of Tony while Tony was in heat. It was unforgettable and made worse by the fact that now Steve had to sit and stew in a very dimmed down and tamed version of it all day. Still, the scent never failed to remind him of Tony’s heat. 

Steve was a healthy alpha. And one that had been alone for far too long. More than 70 years at this point. When he thought about having a lover, he thought he or she would be the one. The one to settle down with. The sentiment had been old fashioned even back in the 40’s, but it was just the type of guy Steve was. 

He had been half keeping faith with Peggy until the night of the fundraiser. Of course Peggy had been an alpha and those kinds of relationships had never been approved of back then, so it was doomed before Steve had gone into ice. Yet she had her place in his heart, never to be filled up by anyone else. Despite that, Steve had a big heart. He had come to care for a lot of people since he woke up. Natasha, Clint, Coulson, Bruce, Thor, Pepper and of course Tony. 

But the night of the fundraiser he had seen Tony under an entirely new light. The sexual instinct Tony’s heat had woken up in him was transitory. It was strong yes, but still, sex alone wasn’t the reason he had started to look at Tony through new eyes. It was learning about Tony’s secret and everything that came after that. 

He had gotten a glimpse of what Tony would be like if he really let himself go, in that desperate moment of carrying him from the alley to Happy’s car. Tony needed help and he hid it perfectly. So perfectly, that even knowing Tony was pretending to be an alpha, for the whole month until they had accepted the mission in Syria, Steve had started to think if he had dreamed the whole thing up. Tony was such a great actor, Steve had started to think maybe Tony didn’t need help, maybe he had it all under control. Then Tony had lost his memories. His fear, his resentment of Steve… Coming out the other side a whole new person. 

It made Steve unable to deny that Tony in fact would have been happy as an omega, if Obadiah Stane hadn’t fucked him up this bad. Now that Tony was clinging to him, no matter how subtly, Steve felt truly responsible. And more than that it called to the same instinct he had the evening of the fundraiser. Possessiveness, protectiveness and the satisfaction of having an omega that looked up to him. All those feelings were wrong, Steve knew and Tony would push Steve as far away as possible the moment he recovered his memories. But for now, Tony walked around all carefree and over eager for any kind of praise out of Steve’s mouth. He was trying not to push Steve into anything, since that day in the hospital when he had said “I know you’re not my alpha” and sounded so disappointed about it. But every little gesture of submission from Tony pushed a big red button in Steve’s psyche that said “He is yours! Go claim him! What are you waiting for!?”

Sometimes, in the deep darkness at night, Steve stroked himself to images that would make him blush in the light of day. He imagined Tony sneaking into his room, reassuring Steve that he belong to Steve, right here and now, that Steve should fuck him, claim him, brand him and make Tony his. Fantasy!Tony would tell Steve that after he claimed Tony, if Tony’s memories returned and Tony pushed him away, Steve could just hold him down and fuck him again until Tony yielded, accepted the truth, accepted that he was owned. Then Steve would do exactly that, covering Tony’s smaller body with his, pushing him down into the sheets and kissing him, brutally, taking everything from Tony and making him his omega, fucking him with slow and deep strokes of his cock until Tony begged him to let him come.

And after that Steve would fall asleep imagining holding Tony close, kissing every mark he left on the darker skin of the smaller man, comforting him and telling him that everything would be alright, Steve was there for him now and he would never have to pretend something he was not, ever again. He would tell fantasy!Tony how he admired him, how strong Tony had been until now, but he didn’t need to be anymore. Steve would take care of him.

No matter how Steve tried, sometimes glimpses of these fantasies wormed their way into their daily life, sitting alone together with Tony in the workshop all day, when Tony gave him a certain kind of look or a shy smile.

Steve needed to get a grip. Tony needed Steve to get a grip even if he couldn’t remember the reason right now.


	11. Chapter 11

It was Tony’s first day in SHIELD and Steve hadn’t seen him since morning. It was making Steve antsy. Both Pepper, Happy and him had reminded Tony that he needed to remember that he was an alpha. Nothing overt, no over acting. He just needed to be his usual arrogant self.

“An asshole you mean?” Tony had asked and Pepper had answered, “That’s a Tony Stark trait, not an alpha trait. I don’t think you’ll have a problem with that.” Tony had pouted and Steve had laughed.

As soon as they walked in, Steve had found himself trying not to drown under an avalanche of paper work that had piled up in his absence. Most of them were mission reports and intel on possible threats, and leads. Some were fan mail, both his and Tony’s. Fury must have thought it would be funny to send Tony’s fan mail to Steve. There was a subtle joke there but Steve wasn’t sure he wanted to look too closely and find out what.

Coulson had whisked Tony away, no doubt to get him to crack and find out what Steve hadn’t been telling him on his debrief. Steve had warned Tony about Coulson, and Tony was far from stupid, but still Steve worried.

Next time he saw the genius was in the mess hall during lunch. 

Tony was sitting and joking with a bunch of junior agents that Steve could name maybe half of. He couldn’t hear what they were talking about but Tony was making the agents laugh uproariously on occasion. So he made his way over to their table.

“Hey.” He greeted and Tony’s eyes snapped to his, giving Steve his most brilliant smile. “Steve!” 

The agents moved immediately to make him a spot on the table. He slid in across from the billionaire.

There was a round of greetings as the agents acknowledged him, one or two of them still green enough to look star struck, looking like they couldn’t believe their luck, having lunch with both the Iron Man and Captain America. Steve decided to make an appearance more often on the juniors floors.

“How’s the first day back going?” He asked Tony after a little bit of chit chat. Tony grinned. “Awesome. I was just wondering why I never thought to eat with the agents in the mess hall before. Why do you think Steve?”

Steve glared at Tony but Tony looked unfazed. “I don’t know. You tell me.”

Tony shrugged, then pointed to an especially young looking boy in a badly pressed suit.

“Did you know that Mike here has eidetic memory? And he’s only 20. Already made it to junior. Almost going to make me jealous.” 

“Really?” Steve asked and turned to look at the skinny blond guy. Oh that one was definitely an omega and he was blushing hard under the attention as he nodded.

“I didn’t graduate from MIT at 16 Mr Stark.” He said bashfully and looked up at Tony from under his eyelashes. Hell, Steve thought, the kid was crushing hard on fake!alpha!Tony.

Tony patted his hand carelessly and turned to point at another young girl with dark hair and slanted eyes while Mike looked down at his hand like he planned to never wash it again. “And Ms Sato here is a computer genius. She’s 22! You should hear her story about the mission in Mexico, Steve. She’s trying to be modest about it, but they say she saved everyone's asses with her exceptional skills.” Some of the others at the table nodded as the Asian girl blushed this time. 

Suddenly Steve understood what Tony was doing. Tony was both gathering information by making the junior agents talk about the organization and their missions, and he was flirting with anything that wasn’t an alpha. Living up to his reputation all the while he was sneaking peeks at what Steve and Pepper wouldn’t tell him. 

That clever, frustrating man!

Tony was about to launch into another story about another agent when Steve shoved the last of his sandwich into his mouth and stood up.

“Well, it’s all very interesting. Tony, can I talk to you for a moment?”

A look of concern flitted over Tony’s face but it disappeared immediately and Tony stood up too.

“Sure Cap. Ladies, gentlemen.” He bowed in a flashy gesture of goodbye to the agents and walked to Steve’s side.

“Nice to meet you all.” Steve said then turned to walk out the mess hall, knowing that Tony would follow.

When they reached a more secluded corner of the corridor Steve turned to face Tony.

“What are you doing?” He asked, not really angry but making it clear that he wasn’t pleased with Tony either.

“What? Just making new friends. You know, since I don’t remember the old ones.” Tony answered petulantly.

“Tony, I told you to pretend to be an alpha but you don’t have to seduce all omegas and betas on base.”

“What?? I wasn’t-”

“Yes you were. I saw how they looked at you. You’re their hero Tony. And you’re offering them something you don’t have. In return for information you shouldn’t have. We agreed that it’d be best if you remembered on your own!”

Tony gaped at Steve like a fish for a moment, then snapped his jaw close and bent his head. Steve felt a pang of regret at the gesture, before the head wound, Tony wouldn’t have just accepted the criticism. He would have fought back. Maybe even pushed Steve bodily as Steve suddenly realized how close he was standing to Tony, crowding him to the wall. He took a step back, the submissive gesture bringing Steve to his senses.

“I’m sorry.” Tony told him. He looked chastised but he didn’t sound like it at all. For the first time he was resenting Steve interfering with his business. He was apologizing to appease Steve, not because he thought he had done anything wrong. Steve needed him to understand.

“Don’t break hearts to get what you want Tony. You’re too good for that.” Steve told him and at that Tony looked back up at him. His expression shifting from resentful to awed. Then he shook his head and one of his hands came up like he wanted to touch Steve, it hovered over Steve’s chest for a moment then dropped.

“You’re right. I was being an asshole. Pepper was right.” He said, this time sounding contrite. Steve’s heart went to him. Considering the situation Tony had found himself in, he was actually doing remarkably well. If Tony was his omega, Steve would have cradled Tony to his chest and kissed his hair, would have told Tony that it was alright, he was forgiven.

But he just nodded and said “You’re not an asshole. Just be a little more careful. Maybe less socializing for the first couple of days? Hm?”

Tony nodded and Steve let him be. He prayed the rest of the day would pass uneventfully as he walked away. 

\--

It turned out to be too much to wish for when a few hours later, sounds of an argument stopped Steve in his tracks. He had been just walking down the corridor, passing by the offices of some of the senior agents when he heard Tony’s name mentioned. 

“..think you can do whatever you want Stark! These documents are for authorized personnel only, Fury may coddle your spoilt ass but some people here are getting really sick of your selfish disregard for proper…”

Steve didn’t listen to the rest, he pivoted on his heel, he could already hear Tony’s voice, trying to answer and explain, drowned out by whoever was yelling at him. Tony’s voice was trembling.

“..only about my own mission reports. I don’t-”

“What’s going on here?” Steve interrupted as he strode into the room, the documents he was carrying forgotten in his hand, he didn’t stop until he was standing between the angry agent and Tony. Steve vaguely recognized the guy, he didn’t usually work with the Avengers, still important enough that Steve should probably know his name. He was late 40’s with a receding hairline and a bulging stomach that showed lots of years gone by pushing papers rather than doing field work. He was also an alpha.

“Nothing, nothing Steve. Really, it’s nothing.” Tony immediately turned to him, but there was clear panic in his eyes, weather caused by the aggressive behavior of the balding agent or because Steve had once again caught him doing something he wasn’t supposed to do, Steve couldn’t tell. More importantly, Tony was smelling so strongly of fear and distress, it wouldn’t take long before even this older agents nose picked up on it beneath all the cologne.

“Captain Rogers,” the man straightened a little and Steve really hated the fact that some agents showed clear bias in how they treated Captain America compared to Tony Stark. Tony deserved every bit of respect as he did, maybe even more, “Stark was going through confidential files he has no right or authorization to look into, and we don’t need to spend time and energy babysitting an arrogant, self entitled-”

“Agent.. Banks.” Steve interrupted him, remembering the name. He was trying hard to keep his cool. “Do you think if Tony Stark wanted to access files above his clearance level, he would go about it like a common thug? Sneaking into senior agents rooms and fiddling with paper copies? I assure you, he is more knowledgeable than you about the surveillance systems of SHIELD and if he really wanted to break into your data storages, you wouldn’t even know about it.”

“Oh yeah?” Banks raised his chin, “With all due respect Captain, we here on the 10th floor, are all aware of Stark’s little bump to the head. I know exactly what he was doing.”

Of course. It didn’t matter though,

“They left a little detail out of the memo then, he is still Tony Stark, Iron Man, a member of the Avengers. I suggest you try a little harder to remember why Director Fury ‘coddles his spoilt ass’. Come on Tony.” He turned to Tony then, and grabbed him by the shoulder. As he lead a meek and subdued Tony out of the room Banks was muttering something that sounded like superheroes and his ass.


	12. Chapter 12

Steve led Tony to his own little office, nothing more than a desk and a door that closed. Which was all he needed now. He felt Tony shiver under his hand and realized his grip was a little tighter than would be comfortable. As soon as he closed the door, he let go and to his mild surprise, Tony sank to his knees, shaking.

He had planned to yell at Tony, ask him what he thought he had been doing and generally chew him out but the sight gave him pause, his anger suddenly evaporated. It wasn’t just the scent, Tony was genuinely scared.

Steve himself sank down to one knee next to him and pulled Tony to his chest this time, like he had wanted to do after the incident in the mess hall. 

“Shh.. It’s okay. It’s alright.” He told Tony and ran his fingers through the artfully tousled black hair. To his dismay, Tony sobbed into his shoulder. He wasn’t crying, it was more like a hiccup or a gasp, telling Steve that Tony was trying to catch his breath. Steve could feel his heart hammering where he held Tony close.

“I’m so sorry.” Tony told his shoulder after a minute. “Steve. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. I thought.. I shouldn’t have. You told me not to, and I still..”

Steve let out a breath over Tony’s head. “It’s alright. I know you Tony. You’re always curious and not really good at following orders. I’m not exactly surprised. Don’t worry about it.” Then he gently pried Tony off of his chest to look into his face, one hand carefully cradling Tony’s jaw. He felt his heart miss a beat when Tony leaned his head into his palm ever so slightly. His cheeks were flushed, and he looked at Steve with bright, scared eyes.

“Tell me what brought this on?” He asked Tony, “I can smell you’re scared. Tell me why.” 

Tony shook his head then looked down without dislodging Steve’s hand.

“I can’t do this Steve. I can’t.. I can’t pretend to be an alpha. I know being an omega doesn’t make me weak but.. I don’t really know who I am, and where I am half the time. I keep looking around for.. I don’t know what to do really… Why did you bring me back? I was good at the workshop. I can work from home. I don’t..”

When he started to sound choked Steve hushed him again and didn’t resist the urge to press a kiss to Tony’s hair this time. He had seen Tony in so many different situations, in battles, against enemies that seemed much stronger than they were, in foreign territories, amongst the wealthiest and the most influential people in the country.. Never had he seen Tony act anything other than cocky and supremely confidant.

Not so today.

Was this what Tony felt inside all the time?

Tony slumped against him, his hand coming up to tangle in Steve’s shirt. Steve didn’t stop him when Tony once more pressed his face into Steve’s chest. He sat there and let Tony draw comfort from him. As much as he needed. In the end it was Tony who spoke first while Steve was seriously considering what he needed to do, what his next step should be. Maybe Tony really would be better off working with his gadgets at home until his memories started to come back. 

“I didn’t mind not knowing anything so much when it was just you and me. But this place is huge. And people look at me with expectation in their eyes.. Not all of those expectations are good.. I don’t know how to handle that. Maybe I knew, before. I don’t, now. I need help.”

Tony had been such a champ. Even when Steve had warned him about speaking carefully to the junior agents. Steve had still missed how scary his first day back could be. Tony had fooled him again.  
“Tell me how I can help.” He told the other man, not really expecting an answer but still needing to know.

It took another minute before Tony replied but when he did, his heart rate had gone down. First, he sat back, looking at the floor between their knees, then he breathed deep, visibly preparing himself for something.

“Can you..” Then he stopped. Steve kept looking at Tony expectantly until the other gathered his courage to say whatever he needed to say. “I was happy. In the workshop, when you sat with me. I-I.. You’re the only one I’m really comfortable with. I don’t really remember why but it’s true.” 

Steve tried not to grimace at how pre-amnesia-Tony would hate himself for saying something like that. But he didn’t interrupt.

“I think I need.. I mean I know you’re not interested in me that way. But if you could.. Sometimes I feel like I’m free falling with nothing to hold on to. And when I look around, all I see is.. ” Tony paused a moment then ran his hand over his face, visibly trying to pull himself together. Steve could see the frustration in his eyes, he thought Tony wouldn’t finish the sentence but then Tony did, “is you. All I see is you, alright? One solid thing that I can hang on to, to stop the feeling of free falling, never knowing what is going on, where I am, but I know you. And then I remember you’re not really my alpha, you don’t have any obligation to hold my hand through the day, and then some asshole yells at me and I do what? Weep like a poor little omega who is lost without any-” words poured out of Tony in a mix of anger and resentment. Steve could tell all of the negative emotions were directed at himself and he hated seeing that. He interrupted Tony. Now he could see what the problem was.

“Shhh.. It’s alright. I don’t mind Tony. I don’t. I’m sorry I left you alone.” He started.

“Why wouldn’t you? You don’t owe me anything. You were just being nice this whole damn time.” Tony answered but it came out resigned.

Steve had never had an omega before. Well, just Bucky but Bucky had never been his either. It had been teenaged experimentation on both their sides, then Steve had slept with with various omegas and betas. Not many, but enough to get to know how things worked. None of them had taken the sickly and weak alpha too seriously anyway. Then he had met Peggy and after that he had gone into ice. He still had the instincts though. The instinct to dominate and protect. He didn’t know what to do, not exactly, but he could feel what Tony needed. What Tony was trying to ask for, not knowing how to phrase it. Omegas didn’t always need the care of an alpha, when they had both feet firmly on the ground, like Pepper or Happy. Stability and safety without an alpha was what Tony had been trying to provide for the abused omegas with his charity organization. When they didn’t have both feet on the ground, they sometimes needed help. Like Tony did now.

“I was.” He answered, and held Tony’s hand. “And I wasn’t.” Tony now smelled like shame and Steve wanted to give him what he had been asking for but he had to say this first; “The truth is that I find you attractive.” 

Tony’s head whipped up “Then why..”

“But. Tony we didn’t always get along well. Last time we had a conversation you called me King Kong and told me to back off.”

Tony scowled and opened his mouth to protest, Steve interrupted him,

“It doesn’t matter now. I don’t blame you, it was my fault too. But if we somehow get involved in a personal relationship, no matter how temporary, until you get back on your feet, start remembering, I can never know if it’s truly what you want, or if its the amnesia talking. I can be an alpha to you. If it’s what you really want. Honestly, I’d enjoy it too.” Steve ignored the heat he could feel in his ears as he confessed a sliver of his true feelings, but he had to, to make Tony understand, “But I can never be sure if that’s what you would choose for yourself if you could remember everything. Considering what I know of you, you wouldn’t want that. You wouldn’t want an alpha meddling in your business. And even if you did, that alpha wouldn’t be me.” It would probably be Colonel Rhodes but no matter how helpful Steve wanted to be, he couldn’t bring himself to recommend Tony try his luck with the Colonel. He just couldn’t.

Tony sat there seemingly seriously considering what Steve had said. Then he spoke just when his silence was starting to make Steve nervous.

“I don’t believe you.” He said, surprising Steve.

“What?”

“I don’t believe I wouldn’t want you. I maybe headstrong and spoilt and whatever, and I believe I may have given you shit. But I can’t believe I wouldn’t want you.” Tony squeezed Steve’s hand, “I remember you. Take it as proof that you made an impression on me. I don’t know if it’s because I hated you and wanted to sleep with you, or because I wanted to kneel for you and couldn’t talk myself into it, or what,” Steve’s eyes widened at the unashamed, brutal, raw honesty in Tony’s words, but Tony kept going “but I do remember you Steve. I’m not a spiritual guy but it still must mean something. Of all the people, in my brain, neural connections with your name on it were the strongest. There must be a reason.”

Steve was still doubtful. How would it work? He could picture himself being there for Tony, gently guiding him, comforting him, dominating him. But he couldn’t, in good conscience, have sex with Tony, own Tony or be a true alpha to him. He could play at it, until Tony got his feet back under him but how would that effect Steve? What kind of torture would it be to have Tony but not have him? Could he do it? Should he? How would Tony react to such an arrangement once he got his memories back? He’d probably hate Steve. He’d feel humiliated.

Steve pulled his hand back, and looked away, preparing himself to refuse, no matter how much he wanted Tony, even if for a little while, and even if only to help.

Before he could get the words out, sensing what Steve was about to say Tony bowed his head forward and to the side, exposing his neck and looking up at Steve under his thick eyelashes in the most beautifully submissive gesture Steve had ever seen. 

“Please.” He said, just the single word, full of need.

At that, Steve saw his own hand move, almost without his consent, it rose to Tony’s throat, wrapping around it, just under the other mans jaw, accepting the submission, taking it. He felt Tony’s adams apple bob when he swallowed, felt the tendons move under his palm, Tony’s skin warm under his fingers, he felt Tony’s pulse.

It was too much. He wanted Tony too much and Tony needed him too much. Rational thought and his moral objections suddenly seemed far away compared to the feeling of Tony’s submission just under his hand, and Tony’s scent, shifting from ashamed to a combination of content and aroused.

“Only until you get your memories back.” He said before making any other move, his voice came out deep and low anyway. Tony nodded his head the tiniest bit, like he was afraid of dislodging Steve’s grip. Steve tightened his fingers just a fraction and Tony’s breath hitched, the scent of arousal spiked, nowhere near close to how Tony had smelled during his heat but still enough to make Steve forget where they were. This time it was different to Tony’s heat, this time Tony was offering himself to Steve. He wasn’t unattainable. He was begging for it.

Steve pushed him by the hold he had on Tony’s throat until the other man was laying flat on the floor on his back, looking up at Steve with calm, half lidded eyes, giving in completely. Steve wanted to lick Tony all over, so he settled for leaning over the omega and licking a broad stripe from his collar bone to under his ear, along Tony’s jugular. Tony shivered and let out a quiet moan that went to Steve’s cock directly.

“Then you’re mine.” He told the omega, “until then, you belong to me.” He said into the delectable ear just under his lips. The answering “Yes, Steve.” was subdued but content. Tony sounded quietly happy in his submission, and a feeling of bone deep satisfaction bloomed in the pit of Steve’s stomach, filling a hole he had not realized had been there before. He was so fucked for going along with this, but he also knew there was no stopping for him after this point, not until Tony pushed him away. As long as Tony wanted him, Steve would be his.

\---

Dominating someone didn’t always have to involve sex, Steve knew. But Tony had this incredible effect on Steve, his brilliance, wild will, and vast confidence tamed under his willing submission… Not to mention Tony was exceptionally beautiful to look at, weather in a pair of track pants punching a sandbag, dolled up in a tux, or on his knees. When it was a Tony himself willingly bowing to Steve, without resentment or shame, Steve fell a little bit in love. He knew this would be problematic, but at this moment, it was easy to ignore what the future might bring.

Half an hour later Steve opened the door of his mini-office and led a very relaxed Tony out. He had done nothing more than putting the other man down, touching him, providing contact and silence. As willing and tired as Tony had been, he had gone down very fast, lying still under Steve’s exploring hands as Steve resolutely ignored both their erections. But Steve hadn’t shied away from touching him, even leaving little bite marks, just under Tony’s collar bone, where the edge of his shirt would hide it, or on the edge of the arc reactor, his stomach, just under Tony’s belly button… He had touched Tony until the omega smelled like Steve the faintest bit, not enough for anyone else to notice but Tony himself and of course Steve. Tony had first lied back, shivering occasionally, and moaning, when he couldn’t keep quiet anymore. Then he had started to relax, to accept Steve’s touch, becoming familiar with the way Steve chose to handle his body and giving in. Steve thought it was beautiful. While he had buttoned Tony’s shirt back up, he had already been planning what he wanted to do to Tony when they were alone at home, what he would allow himself to do, and what he wouldn’t.

He had brought Tony to the HQ too soon, and if they were going to do this, they would need time alone. Considering the spaced out and entirely too relaxed state Tony was in as they left Steve’s office, Steve decided it’d be best to take Tony home early today.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boring chapter today but I wanted to make a few things clearer as well as see things from Tony's point of view. Aaand indulge myself... Another update coming soon.

They got a few questioning looks from various people as they walked through the corridor and during the elevator ride. But no one really saw any need to question why they were leaving together, or so early. Steve supposed what got the looks was more Tony’s state than the fact that they didn’t usually hang out together.

Tony had a small smile on his face, he followed Steve calmly, never taking his eyes off of the alpha. Nothing too weird but still unusual.

Steve drove Tony’s car, not really wanting to break Tony’s bubble, wanting to give him some time to shut out the outside world and just be.

Once they were inside, Steve stopped himself before he gave the order that was just on the tip of his tongue. If Tony was really his omega, he knew perfectly well what he wanted first. He wanted to see Tony naked, willingly vulnerable, and to explore Tony’s body without restriction, what he hadn’t gotten to see in the office. So he didn’t order Tony to strip. Nor did he reach out and pull Tony close so he could strip the omega himself. 

He went to the couch and sat down instead, deciding that this afternoon would be for Tony’s benefit, so the omega could relax and let go, let go of his stubborn will, of his obligation to make choices and decisions. Rest. Steve supposed Tony had been needing this kind of rest for a long time. Too long to even consider. He just hoped he could give it to him, without snapping along the way.

For a moment Tony stood there, bereft in his own home, just looking at Steve. Steve knew he was waiting for something, really anything would do.

“Pour me a glass of that fine cognac you have, please Tony. And come here.” Steve told him.

To Steve’s surprise Tony looked uneasy for a moment but then nodded and moved to the bar. It dawned on Steve that it’d be a bad move to get drunk while you were responsible for someone. And Tony had asked him to be responsible for him. He had placed himself in Steve’s care, for a little while at least.

“You know I can’t get drunk, right?” he commented as he watched Tony pour out the drink.

Tony looked up at him for a moment, then smiled.

“Yeah. I’ve read the files.”

But Steve didn’t miss the way Tony’s shoulders relaxed just the tiniest bit. Then Tony returned to the couch and held out the drink. Steve didn’t take it. Instead he picked one of the thin cushions off the couch and put it on the floor, right next to his feet.

“Kneel for me?” 

His voice was gentle.

Tony smoothly slid to his knees on the cushion and looked up at Steve, lightly leaning on his leg. Only then did Steve take the drink from Tony’s hand.

“Thank you.” He said and sipped it. He didn’t get the chance to have a taste of Tony’s fine collection so he savored it. Not that he usually liked to drink, but in this case, it helped, even if only psychologically.

He carded the fingers of his free hand through Tony’s hair, gently pulling his head to rest on his knee and Tony went with it. The geniuses dark hair was soft and Steve had to relish the feeling of being able to touch finally. Tony’s eyes closed and Steve got the feeling if Tony could purr, he would. Instead he got a distinct scent of satisfaction when he discreetly smelled the air. He kept petting Tony as he started to speak.

“You did very well today,” he started, and Tony frowned a little, he opened his eyes to give Steve a look that said ‘are you kidding me?’. Steve chuckled.

“I’m serious.” He gently ran his thumb over Tony’s eyelashes, urging him to close his eyes once more. Tony complied, settling in. He understood that he didn’t have to talk, or answer, or comment as Steve spoke. Right now, nothing was expected of him.

“You really managed your first day very well. Considering what you had to do.” Steve sighed. “You’re a very smart and capable man. I’m always impressed by what you do, what you can do...” He said. Words that he usually wouldn’t utter in Tony’s presence, had Tony been his usual self. It was easier to compliment the genius when he was kneeling there quietly and leaning on Steve in many senses of the word. When his massive ego wasn’t in the room to gloat or mock Steve for saying it. “I can’t begin to imagine what it must be like to pretend what you are not. You handled it well. As well as could be.” He amended himself. “Me or Pepper, we never would have asked you to do it, if it hadn’t been something you’d chosen for yourself. I don’t really mind that you tried to sneak information. Curiosity is in your nature. By now I know you well enough to know that. And I don’t blame you for it.” Then he cupped Tony’s face in his palm, and didn’t make Tony close his eyes again when they opened to look up at Steve.

“It was my fault. I should have seen you needed help. I was the one closest to you for the last week. I was the one to decide to bring you into the HQ only after seven days to adjust. You probably could, if it was just the memory loss, but it’s not. So believe me when I say you did well Tony.”

Then Tony turned to place a kiss to Steve’s palm and Steve felt his heart stutter. The mere fact that Tony accepted praise from him, valued it even, hit Steve hard for a moment. It was the kind of thing that would trick Steve’s hind brain that, this beautiful man right here was his omega, more forcefully than the fact that Tony was kneeling for him. It truly made Steve feel like he owned a part of Tony. He had to remember he didn’t. 

He pulled his hand back, slowly, and Tony once more put his head to Steve’s knee and closed his eyes. Steve picked up a magazine from the coffee table and started to flip through it, settling in to just sit and relax with Tony. Only, he couldn’t concentrate enough to read anything.

\--

At first, it had been fun, pretending to be an alpha. It hadn’t felt as weird as he had imagined. Clearly he had some practice at this. And the fawning of the junior agents had helped. He had never been one to turn down attention and compliments. It had seemed like a good idea to get them to talk, and they had, telling Tony about various little missions, tid bits that helped Tony put together a more coherent picture of SHIELD and of Steve in his head.

Of course Steve had been right to warn him, he had no right to trick the agents because he was having fun and getting info at the same time. And he had hoped maybe Steve had been a little jealous? But Steve was too down to earth for that, the good captain had only been worried about Tony’s amnesia and the young agents who were crushing on a fake alpha. Steve always was the better man.

And for most of the day Tony hadn’t seen him. Being alone in a world that was foreign to him had been hard. And forbidden to gather information about SHIELD, he had convinced himself he could act better if he knew more about himself. What he had done, what his place had been in among these people. Everyone had acted like he was a hero, some liked him, some didn’t and Tony felt frustrated never knowing why. So he’d reasoned, he could get a sneak peek at his own files at least. But he hadn’t known where to start. 

When the balding senior agent had caught him and started to yell at him though… He wasn’t as practiced at pretending to be an alpha to deal with an angry alpha who seemed to outrank him. He hadn’t known the agent couldn’t outrank him until after Steve had saved his ass. He also hadn’t been as practiced in dealing with it as an omega either. He was somewhere in between, alone, unsure of his place, unable to hold on to one side or the other. He had tried to channel Pepper, the way she had glared down Steve… But in this foreign situation it had seemed impossible. Pepper knew who she was, where she stood, what she was capable of and what other people could do. Tony didn’t know any of it, he had relied on Steve. And Steve had been absent. As much as he wished for Steve at that moment, the second his wish had come true, it had hit Tony that, Steve had once more caught him in the act of breaking Steve’s order about not seeking out information.  
As Steve marched him to a small office with a bruising grip, he had been stretched to his ability to hold himself up. Everything seemed to go down hill, he felt like he couldn’t do anything right, he didn’t even know what was right, he needed someone to tell him, like it had happened with the junior agents. He needed Steve to tell him what was right. Who else could he trust? And Steve was angry with him too, he had even managed to piss Steve off finally. 

When the doors closed his knees had buckled. All he’d wanted to do was curl up in a ball and ignore this strange place and people. Ignore his failures. He hadn’t wanted to turn and see how pissed Steve was at him. He couldn’t have handled Steve’s anger too, just then.

He needed… He needed an alpha. He needed Steve to be his alpha. At least act as his alpha. 

The thought was disturbing. Wanting to have sex with Captain America was one thing, but needing Steve Rogers to guide him and help him and basically dominate him was another. The fact that he needed Steve to stay on his feet was scary and shameful. Tony couldn’t reason out clearly why he was ashamed of it, but he felt like it was a shameful thing. Maybe that was the reason he had decided to pretend to be an alpha? But he didn’t think less of any omega for seeking out protection and guidance from their alphas in their personal lives, by choice. Why did he feel shame when it came to himself?

In the end he had realized he had no choice but to confess to Steve that he needed help. He needed Steve’s help. He was so tired. Only after one day, the strain had been too much. It hadn’t been hard to admit, not really, choosing the words hadn’t been easy but the admission had forced itself out of Tony’s mouth. He needed the bubble of safety, in which he knew where he stood as an omega, where Steve stood as his alpha and he had to do nothing but obey. At least until he got a grip on this new reality that surrounded him. 

Steve, good, loyal and smart, had understood what Tony needed. Tony hadn’t expected him to agree. But then Steve had placed his hand on his throat, not restricting his breathing, only holding, gently, but firmly.. He had said he found Tony attractive.. Why hadn’t they done that before then? What had stopped them? Steve had been clear on this point too. Tony still didn’t believe he could have said such things to Steve, called Steve names and pushed him away. Had he really been that stupid? Once he had Steve’s hand around his neck, he had wondered how he had even lived without it for so long…

Now as he knelt on the floor with his head on Steve’s lap he wondered if he’d had any other alphas before? He couldn’t imagine kneeling for anyone else other than Steve but now that he was kneeling here, he also couldn’t imagine going through life without experiencing this relief and bliss. 

Both Pepper and Steve had meantioned Colonel Rhodes. They said the guy was an alpha so maybe Tony had knelt for him before? And never mentioned their relationship to anyone, not even Pepper? But he couldn’t picture himself kneeling for the black guy he had seen the photo of. The Colonel looked intimidating and cold, was he any different in person? And if Tony had any sort of alpha-omega relationship with him wouldn’t the guy have had made an impression enough to make Tony remember him through his amnesia like he remembered Steve? Tony came to the conclusion that no, Steve was different. Steve must have meant something to him before his memory loss. More than any other person in his life.

And it had been maddening, having Steve lay him down, unbutton his shirt and touch Tony’s body with his big, warm hands, keeping him on the floor with his gentle grip, exploring him. Tony had been able to smell Steve’s arousal then, how much the alpha wanted him but Steve had gone no further than putting his lips and teeth to Tony’s skin. 

Tony had wanted Steve to bite him so badly, leave marks, make Tony feel that he was owned through delicious pain, he could feel his skin prickle even at the thought of it. But Steve had been gentle. He had left the tiniest marks on places that no one would see, while Tony writhed under him, not daring to beg for more when Steve had barely agreed to even touch him. 

Even those restrained caresses had been enough to make Tony’s head spin, make it so that all he could see and feel and smell was the gorgeous alpha above him. Finally he had let go, allowing Steve to be his world, even if just for the time being, he gave up and finally relaxed, knowing that Steve would take care of him.

The ride home had calmed him down a little, his extreme arousal shifting to a more settled version of mere want. And his mind had finally slowed down to a manageable pace. He had finally stopped calculating all the variables for the unknown elements that surrounded him. Steve’s request for a drink had unsettled a little without remembering why and when Steve had reminded him that he couldn’t get drunk, Tony had relaxed. So he had some sort of problem with drunk people? Tony didn’t remember what or why. But after the ride at least he had pulled himself together after his break down, enough that his thought process had started to work normally again, if in a much more sedated fashion.

It was a good feeling. So good that while he listened to Steve flip through the pages of some magazine above his head, he thought he could sit here like this forever. 

Well, maybe not forever. He definitely wouldn’t mind if Steve were to tighten his fingers in his hair and pull Tony’s mouth a little closer between his legs, allow him to taste and smell what the blond alpha was hiding under those pants. But he knew Steve never would do that and he was okay with it. He could live with this. Just kneeling here, in silence and have Steve pet him. It was more than he had expected to receive and he would take whatever he could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for taking down chapter 14. Thats why you dont post without writing the whole thing *facepalm*. This is embarrasing. It ll be back soon after remodeling and surgery.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if you've already read this. I've added some scenes. I hope even if you've read this before, it won't disrupt the flow of the story. I usually plan out my chapters before writing and always have a few chapters ahead already written before posting. Apparently it's not enough caution, I hope it wont happen again.

Steve woke up to sunlight, which was unusual. He looked around for a clock and spotted the digital time display on the window. He was still in the Stark Tower then. And it was almost 8 am. He sat up on the leather couch and rubbed his eyes. He was still wearing the same shirt and pants from the day before and he was a little cold. The previous evening came back to him very fast.

He had decided to stay after tucking Tony into bed. Not through the night but for a little while longer, to make sure Tony slept peacefully. 

And of course, there was the fact that he hadn’t felt like running to his own place with a massive erection. Tony’s place was huge, with guest rooms with their adjacent bathrooms. He thought Tony wouldn’t mind if he took a shower. 

He’d wanted to take a quick, cold shower, check on Tony, and walk back to his apartment. Tony never did things by halves and even the bathroom of the guest suite on the floor was dizzying. Still, sitting with Tony’s head in his lap all evening, he hadn’t possessed the patience to play with all the buttons and switches that adjusted water flow, temperature and pressure strength. He had pulled off his clothes, leaving them in a heap on the bathroom floor and thrown himself under the spray, the temperature set to freezing.

It hadn’t helped. Tony’s scent was mixing with memories of his heat, and now that Steve was alone, he could let his control slip a little. His mind wandered to the feel of Tony’s skin under his hands and Tony’s taste on his tongue. Not imagined anymore, Steve knew exactly how Tony’s skin tasted, with its combination of arousal and a little bit of lingering fear, then satisfaction. It had taken all he had to stop himself from biting Tony, make it hurt, press him into the carpet of the office to feel the omega go still under his strength, yield. Tony had submitted anyway, and so beautifully. Steve imagined himself back in the office floor, pulling Tony’s pants down, and scenting him between his legs, would Tony get wet? He knew some male omegas did, when they were aroused enough. He imagined Tony would and that it would smell divine. Then he imagined how Tony would whine and squirm if he had bit Tony just inside his thigh, on that sensitive spot, leaving his teeth marks on the dark smooth skin. 

When the spray of water had washed his come down the drain, he had still been imagining the taste of Tony’s come on his tongue, down his throat, the omega would lay there spent, and still look at Steve with want in his eyes.

None of that could happen of course. Steve knew Tony wanted him now, but acting on it would be no different than rape, when Tony couldn’t actually consent. 

After his shower though, when he had dressed himself back in his day old clothes that still smelled faintly of Tony, he hadn’t felt like leaving, going to his own empty house. He’d talked himself into staying a little while longer, just until his hair dried, then just until he’d finished this bottle of beer. He had asked Jarvis to put in a movie, something old, and easy to watch. He must have fallen asleep after that. 

“Jarvis?” He spoke up, still not sure where to look while addressing the AI. 

“Good morning Captain. How may I help you?“ Jarvis responded immediately.

“Is Tony asleep?”

“Yes, Captain.”

Steve debated what he wanted to do next for a few minutes. He hadn’t planned to spend the night but since he was here, he may as well stay until Tony woke up. In any case, maybe after the day they had yesterday, it was better if Tony didn’t wake up to an empty house.

He got up, stretched and went to the kitchen to figure out how to make coffee.

Half an hour later, with more than a little help from Jarvis, he had managed to produce coffee, toast and a pan of scrambled eggs. He decided to let Tony sleep however long he would, and set aside Tony’s portion. He was trying to get used to the tablet Jarvis had told him he could use to read the newspaper when Jarvis once more interrupted the silence.

“Captain, Colonel James Rhodes is in the building. He’s in the elevator. He’ll be here in a moment. Would you like me to wake up Mr Stark?”

Steve’s head whipped up and he turned on the high stool he was sitting on to face the door, 

“What? No, no.. Let Tony sleep.” 

Was it usual for the Colonel to show up unannounced in Tony’s house? Maybe it was, they were close friends. But Steve had thought the man had been away on mission. Then again, it was entirely plausible that he would want to check on his omega friend after the incident in Syria. Steve remembered that Pepper had called him when they’d brought Tony home from medical.

Steve had met the Colonel before, on a few occasions. The man was very serious and down to earth. He had told Steve that he had grown up with the tales of Captain America and that it was an honor to meet Steve. Honestly, Steve couldn’t find fault with the guy, but still, the news of his arrival wasn’t a welcome one to his ears.

Anyway, before he could decide what he should tell the colonel, the doors of the elevator dinged and opened, letting out the Colonel.

He was still in his uniform, most likely he had come straight to the tower from the airport. That told Steve how much the man really cared about Tony. He had probably come as soon as he could.

Steve stood up to greet him.

“Captain.” The Colonel walked in, looking around, probably expecting to see Tony, then he shook Steve’s hand.

“Colonel Rhodes.”

“Where is Tony? Pepper called me with some worrying news, I know I’m late but I came as soon as I could. ” The Colonel said, instead of sitting, he came to a stop at a sort of relaxed parade rest, looking Steve up and down.

“He’s asleep. You must be tired then. I just made coffee. Would you like some?” Steve moved to the kitchen. He may not have liked the colonels presence in Tony’s home just then, but he would be civil.

“Yes, thank you.” The Colonel followed him. Steve felt better when the other man sat down on one of the stools this time. He busied himself with getting out a mug and pouring coffee.

“Not to sound rude Captain, but what are you doing here? I think you’ll understand my surprise at finding you making coffee at 8:30 in Tony’s kitchen.”

The colonel didn’t sound annoyed exactly, but Steve still caught the tiniest amount of distaste in his tone. 

“Oh, I spent the night.” He said easily and put the coffee down in front of the colonel, he couldn’t help himself but feel a little self-satisfied at the colonels expression.

“I hear you’ve learned about Tony’s orientation?” The colonel asked, choosing not to ask Steve why he would feel the need to spend the night. Steve both felt relieved and disappointed. He would have loved to tell the colonel that it was because he would be acting as Tony’s alpha from now on, until such time asTony’s memories returned. But also he knew it would be Tony’s decision if he wanted to tell the others about their arrangement or not.

“Yes.” Steve answered the question. “I wish Tony had told me himself, but I can understand why he would want to keep the number of people who knew to a minimum.”

The colonel nodded and picked up the mug Steve brought him.

“He told me when he was 16. I was the first person he told, did you know that?” He said then took a sip.

Steve had to try not to grind his teeth. So this was what it was going to be like between them now, a pissing contest. Steve knew, considering where Tony had knelt all evening, there was no real competition but he would respect Tony’s choices. And to be fair, he could understand the colonels concern after finding an alpha in Tony’s house, who had just told him he had spent the night after learning Tony was an omega. No matter that the said alpha was the colonels childhood hero.

“No I didn’t. You’re lucky to have him as a friend. He’s an amazing guy.” Steve said neutrally. “Unfortunately, a short while after I learned, Tony got hit in Syria. He doesn’t remember you now.”

So he couldn’t entirely be neutral, so what? He was an alpha, it was practically in his nature to get into pissing contests. Especially when it involved Tony, he couldn’t stop himself.

“Nor does he remember Pepper, or Stane or Happy.. But he remembers you? Pepper told me the doctors couldn’t find anything wrong with his brain. I would have thought he’d be safer out there with Captain America watching his back.”

Oh that was rich, coming from the guy who showed up more than a week after Tony’s release from the hospital.

“No matter what the media write about me, I’m not actually all-powerful. The Avengers is a team effort and we were down four members. ” Steve snapped. 

The colonel waved a hand. 

“If you say so Captain. I still find it a little hard to swallow he only remembers you. Don’t take this the wrong way but he barely had a kind word to say about you before all this Syria business.”

“Believe me I know.” Steve bit the inside of his cheek and tried to remind himself that the man in front of him was actually a good man and he was only trying to look out for Tony.

“But things are little different now. He trusts me. He feels alone, everything feels foreign to him. I’m only here to help until he regains his memories.”

The colonel thoughtfully tapped a finger on the table as he said, “I’d still prefer to talk to Tony himself, if you don’t mind.”

Fine, Steve thought and got up.

“Jarvis, could you please wake Tony up and ask him to come to the kitchen.”

“At once Captain.”

Steve stood there waiting tensely for the few minutes it took Tony to appear, when he did, his hair was mussed from sleep, gray pajama bottoms that Steve had put on him the previous evening riding distractingly low on his hips. He was rubbing his eyes and dragging his bare feet as he walked in and made a bee line to where Steve was standing. For a moment Steve thought Tony would kneel again, or hug him, or do something that would scandalize the colonel but Tony spotted the man and stopped. His hand dropped from his face and he looked between the colonel and Steve for a moment.

Then, “Hello?” he said a little uncertainly.

Steve wanted to wrap Tony in blankets and hide him away, or at least kiss away the sleepy, confused look Tony was wearing, damn the consequences. But he merely went to Tony, gently took hold of his elbow and led him to sit at table.

“Tony, this Colonel James Rhodes. Remember I told you about him before? He’s a friend of yours.” Steve told him and Tony nodded.

“Yes. Yes of course. Sorry, what time is it?”

“Half past eight.”

“What? Why are you all awake and chatting and drinking coffee in the middle of the night??”

Steve laughed. 

“Don’t be ridiculous Tony. The Colonel came straight from the airport to see you.” Then he lowered his voice a little, “Be polite.”

Tony glared at Steve then turned to the Colonel to give an obviously fake smile, clearly mocking Steve for treating him like a child.

“Hello mister colonel. Nice to meet you.”

Colonel Rhodes just looked dumb struck for a moment, then shook his head.

“You really don’t remember me Tony?”

The mocking smiled disappeared at that, Tony looked down at his hands, then back up at the other man.

“Yeah, no. Sorry.” He shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal to him but now Steve could tell that it really bothered Tony to disappoint people like this.

“Pepper already told you he didn’t. It’s not like you weren’t expecting this.” Steve said a little angrily. He hated seeing Tony embarrassed over something he couldn’t control.  
To his credit, the colonel looked chastised.

“Yes. Yeah. Of course she did. I just thought..”

“What? That we were lying to you?” Steve snapped and the colonel glared at him. Let him glare all he wants, Steve thought. But just then, the colonel turned to look back at Tony, this time with a sad smile.

“My name is James, Tony. But you call me Rhodey. Or buddy.. Even dick, sometimes.”

At that one corner of Tony’s mouth went up in a half smile, a genuine smile. Tony clearly already liked the guy. And why not, there must have been a reason they had become close friends in the first place. 

Steve placed a hand between Tony’s shoulderblades. The possessive gesture unintentional but Steve sort of needed the contact. 

“You looked too serious in the photo they showed me. Nice to know I wasn’t friends with a guy with a permanent stick up his ass.” Tony said, completely at ease with Steve touching him so casually, he even scooted his chair a little closer to Steve’s.

The colonel gave them a look but didn’t comment on it. Instead he said, in a more serious tone,

“Well, not permanent. Tony, are you alright? I heard you didn’t go in for a psych eval. It’s been more than a week now, aren’t you worried? I have to say, I find your new…closeness with Captain Rogers a little out of character.”

Tony sighed but didn’t move away from Steve, to Steve’s great, selfish relief.

“Everyone keeps saying that. Why does everyone keep saying I hated Steve? Look, you seem like a nice guy and all but butt out. He’s been nothing but supportive for as long as I can remember. Granted, it’s not a long time, but he’s been there for me when he didn’t have to be. He’s been patient with me and yes, I remember him. Not everything, but all I remember about him is positive. If we hated eachother as much as everyone seems to think, all I can say is that I must have been pretty dumb back then to not realize what a great guy he is.”

Steve felt like he wanted to tell Tony to be polite once more, not to talk about himself like that, to stop sounding like Steve had brain washed him or something. And he felt like he wanted to get up and yell ‘in your face!’ to the colonel. But Tony wasn’t done yet, he kept on talking even when the colonel looked like he wanted to interrupt,

“And yes, I’m worried. Who wouldn’t be. But I don’t need psych voodoo, I don’t need to waste time spilling my guts to people who don’t know me or care about me, people who might sell me off to the news papers at any moment,”

“But SHIELD’s doctors..” the colonel tried, Tony bulldozed over him,

“I don’t know them, I don’t trust them. I don’t trust SHIELD either. Aside from that, I’ve already figured out what it would mean for the news of Iron Man losing his memories to get out. It’d make me fish in a barrel. Best I can do for now is to hang in there and try to remember.”

When Tony was finally done, the colonel sat back and crossed his arms, looking serious. Steve had nothing to add to that but he knew Tony was right. It was also one more reason for Tony to be living in fear. But Tony being Tony, he wasn’t letting it get to him.

In the end the colonel broke the silence, 

“Well. At least you haven’t changed much. Stubborn as a goat and still walking the line between being stupid and brave. Tony, you don’t have to go through this alone.”

“I know.. And I’m not.” Tony said and deliberately reached out to grab hold of Steve’s free hand on the table, effectively ending the discussion.

Steve curled his fingers around Tony’s as he watched the colonels expression closed off, his eyes fixed on their joint hands.

“I hope you won’t regret this.” The colonel said before he got up to leave, “I’ll be around if you need me.”

When he was gone Steve had to take a moment to remind himself, again, that the colonel was in fact a good, decent man, only concerned for his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. And as before.. For the record, I actually like Rhodey.


	15. Chapter 15

After the Colonel left, Steve had sent Tony to get showered and dressed, so Tony did. He wished they could just stay at home for one more day but Steve seemed to think it’d still be best for Tony if Tony didn’t spend his days at home, isolated form people other than Steve. Anyway the alpha probably had work to do. He couldn’t sit around all day with Tony.

A thought occurred to him when he walked into his bedroom. 

“Jarvis?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Where did Cap sleep?”

“On the sofa, in the living room sir.”

“He did, did he..“

That was a little disappointing. He vaguely remembered Steve taking off his clothes and dressing him in his comfy sweatpants. Oh. He also remembered Steve carrying him into the bedroom. Tony flushed.

“Err.. Next time, tell him to have one of the guestrooms alright? In fact, you know what, he can choose one for himself, it can be Steve’s room here. ”

“Yes, sir. He did already take a shower in the guestroom on this floor.”

Tony nodded absently and started to get undressed to get ready for the day, then he stopped, his shirt half way off.

“Wait, he did?”

“Yes, sir.”

Tony pulled his shirt off rest of the way, slowly, thinking. Could he really go that low? Did he want to?

“And would you happen to have a recording of it?” he asked a little hesitantly.

“Sir, as my protocols dictate, I’m forbidden from-”

“Oh shut it. I wrote those protocols. Well, at least I already read them. I know you keep an emergency folder.”

There was a short pause in which Tony felt Jarvis judge him intensely.

“Yes, sir. I do have a recording of it. But may I remind you, it would be a terrible violation of personal rights and of privacy to view such records without any urgent reason to do so.”

“How about I urgently want to see him naked?” Tony tried.

Jarvis gave no reply.

“Oh fuck you.” Tony finally said. “Like I need your help to be a lowly, amoral, bastard..”

He sat on the bed and pulled the tablet that was sitting on the bedside cabinet onto his lap. He started to tap away at it, hacking into his own database.

“Sir-”

“Just a peek, alright? Just..”

Then the video opened and Tony started skipping ahead furiously, freezing with his hand hovering above the touch screen when the timeline showed Steve’s naked back stepping into the shower stall.

Then the alpha turned around to reach for the shampoo bottle.

“Oh damn..” Tony whispered, his eyes widening. The guy was built and he was hung like a horse. Well the Captain America armor didn’t leave much to the imagination anyway but seeing Steve like this, in all his glory… Tony felt like room temperature had skyrocketed. In panic, he skipped ahead a few minutes. Only to stumble across the moment Steve groaned something and came into his hand.

“Holy shit.. ”

Instant boner. He watched for a few seconds as Steve finished, washed his hands then grabbed the soap. Only then he thought to wonder what it was that Steve had said right as he had orgasmed.

He backtracked a few seconds and raised the volume.

The captain was hunched over a little, the muscles on his back standing out and his right hand was working fast. Tony leaned over to hear what it was… And once he did, he hurriedly shut off the device, throwing it onto the bed.

Steve had said Tony’s name as he climaxed. His name. Cap was jerking off to Tony himself!

Tony sat there for a moment, feeling like there were ants under his skin.Then he reached again for the tablet, and started to erase all evidence of himself viewing the video. Access logs and history caches…

Fuck. He should never have done that. He shouldn’t have watched it. He was a disgusting man. A disgusting, desperately horny man.

He pulled the rest of his clothes off and went to take a shower.

\--

Again, it was Steve that drove them to SHIELD. On the way, Tony prattled on about the car he chose today, but it was a model too new for Steve’s tastes. And apparently German. Customized to a t, Steve couldn’t deny that it handled like a dream.

He had decided not to take another day off, as there would be no point to it. One week alone hadn’t helped Tony adjust, more wouldn’t either. He had caught up with the tech, now he needed to catch up with his environment. No matter how unpleasant, Tony needed to learn to interact and pretend, very fast. And now that Steve would be there for him, he hoped it’d make things easier for Tony. If he was honest with himself, it had been a stupid move to leave Tony to his own devices on his first day back.

After parking the car he put a hand on Tony’s knee to stop him from getting out. Tony obediently sat back and turned to give Steve a questioning look.

“Go to R&D labs today. I want you to stay there and keep working on learning about the tech. You’re strictly forbidden from trying to pry information about yourself. I want you to familiarize yourself with the people here first. If you want to make friends, I think the guys down in R&D will be happy to have you around and help you. It’s also better than flirting with young agents to get info about SHIELD’s projects. ”

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Yes, big guy, thanks. Exactly what I needed from an alpha. Rules and regulations..”

“It is what you need.” Steve told him, kindly but firmly. “This time if I catch you sneaking around where you shouldn’t, I will spank you Tony.” He added with a quirk of his lips. Of course he was just joking but he hoped Tony understood that he wouldn’t shy away from exerting his authority if Tony deliberately disobeyed him.

Tony swallowed before asking a little nervously, “Really?”

“You don’t want to find out.” Steve said, then chuckled at the look Tony gave him. He leaned over to pull Tony into a half hug and kissed the top of his head.

“Be good. And come to my office for lunch.”

“Yes master… Whatever you say master..” Tony mocked him petulantly before getting out of the car, but Steve let it go. He guessed he would have to wait and see how seriously Tony took their arrangement. And if it would work.

\--

Turns out, despite all the mockery and the petulance, Tony did take Steve seriously as his alpha. Steve had asked one of the guys from the department to call Steve if Tony left the R&D floor but when lunch time had arrived and Tony walked in after knocking on his door, Steve hadn’t received any calls.

He had handled most of the paperwork and was itching to go down to the gym. Having lunch with Tony would come as a nice break in between. He had even gone through the fan mail and sat aside a couple from Tony’s pile to show the genius. Nothing that revealed too much, but he thought Tony would appreciate seeing how much people valued his efforts as Iron Man.

“Hey,” he smiled and pushed the papers aside when Tony strolled in. He looked fine, happy even, his hands in his pockets and a pair of red tinged sunglasses pushed up to his forehead, he looked the same as he did before the head wound, confident, like he owned the place and everything in it. 

“Hey yourself.” Tony plopped himself down onto the chair in front of Steve’s desk without waiting for an invite. “One Tony Stark, as requested, delivered for lunch.” He said.

Steve’s couldn’t hold back a small laugh, maybe Tony acted like he resented obeying Steve but Steve could tell Tony wasn’t really bothered. At least not enough to forego innuendo.

“Good. Now come here.”

Steve turned in his seat and pointed to the floor next to his chair.

Tony’s eyebrows rose.

“Really? Now? I thought we were going to have lunch.”

“We will Tony. Don’t make me wait.” Steve answered easily.

The arrogant look melted away from Tony’s face as the man stood up and walked the few paces around the table, then hesitated before kneeling.

“What if someone comes in?”

“No one will come in. Tony, trust me alright?”

At that Tony sank to his knees, muttering “I do trust you, you already know that. I feel like you’re milking it now. Acting like I’m all-”

“Shh.”

Steve tapped the tip of his finger under Tony’s chin to shut him up and Tony did. Steve waited a moment to see if Tony would speak up again, but the other man stayed silent. 

“Good. See? Easier to just be quiet and accept. Let me handle lunch.” Steve’s hand found it’s way to Tony’s throat then, caressing and soothing lightly, then up to cup Tony’s cheek and Tony sighed, finally relaxing.

“Good man. You didn’t leave R&D today, did you?” Steve asked as he pulled the sunglasses off of Tony’s head to place them on the table.

Tony shook his head.

“See? I know you can be good. Did you have fun? Was it interesting?”

Tony seemed to think about it for a moment, like he would open his mouth and answer but then he simply nodded.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Then Steve turned in his seat once more to put the bag that held the take out onto the table.

“I ordered some chicken, and dumplings. You like it fried if I remember right?”

At that Tony perked up, and Steve put a hand on his head, gently averting Tony’s gaze.

“Hungry huh?” He asked, “So am I.”

“Did you get the low sodium soy?” Tony suddenly asked from under Steve’s hand.

Steve hadn’t exactly forbidden Tony to speak but for what he wanted to do, he preferred Tony didn’t. Anyway, he alreadyknew how Tony preferred his food from all those times they ate together in Tony’s workshop. 

“Yes. But no more questions out of you. Be quiet.”

He only let go when the genius nodded again.

It was mostly finger food, no noodles for them today. And Steve had taken the opportunity to order some vegetables on the side. Steamed and drenched in butter, evet Tony would have to like the broccoli and carrots.

He unpacked slowly, giving Tony time to settle and get used to being on his knees, reach that quiet state of mind. If Tony needed to go there, he would. If not, he would get bored and start cracking jokes despite Steve’s order to be quiet, but Steve guessed however much Tony enjoyed poking around in R&D, he still could use a break from the pretence and the people.

\--

Tony stared at the carpeting, arranging and rearranging the periodic table in his head according to various aspects of the elements. According to atomic nuclei spins, from thickest, to thinnest, at extreme temperatures and so on.. He could smell the food but he understood what Steve was trying to do. The alpha wanted to give Tony some space, in which he could just exist and do nothing else. Only, it took a bit of work for Tony to slow down his brain enough to breathe.

After a while of listening to Steve fiddle with cartons and paper bags above his head, he caught himself thinking about dumplings and nothing else. He had seen some interesting and even amazing stuff in the R&D but kneeling here, with Steve’s solid presence, almost radiating heat, smelling like reassurance and delicious food, it all seemed irrelevant. He found that, once more, he could let go.

It came as a surprise when Steve’s hand appeared beneath his nose, holding fried prawn. When he reached out to take it though, the hand pulled back.

“No hands. Open your mouth.”

Oh.

Tony blushed. It took a moment but then he opened his mouth, choosing not to question too closely how ridiculous he probably looked. Steve’s hand came back and the next moment all he could think was how delicious the prawn tasted and how hungry he had gotten without realizing it.

As he chewed the hand came down on top of his head this time, petting lightly.

“Good?” Steve asked and Tony nodded. This was kind of nice. Actually, more than a little nice. It felt foreign too, not familiar like some things did, even through the amnesia. No one had hand fed him before, apparently. Tony decided he liked it, despite the indignity. Even that, he didn’t mind much when it was Steve feeding him. There was something that felt inherently right in the action, the alpha provider, providing for his omega…

Just as he finished chewing, Steve’s hand was back again, this time holding a piece of chicken.

It went on like that for a while, Steve taking breakes from feeding Tony, to eat himself, and Tony felt himself relax further. He leaned in to Steve’s leg and even ate the broccoli without complaint. Distantly he recognized that he didn’t like the taste but he couldn’t be bothered to worry about it, Steve wanted him to eat his veggies so he would. It was simple as that.

Instead he concentrated on the feel of Steve’s thigh pressed to his arm. All hard muscle under khaki pants, he wanted to run his hands over Steve’s leg, his chest. Touch what he had seen on the tablet sceen this morning. Not for the first or the hundredth time, he imagined Steve spreading his legs and letting Tony kneel between them, giving him permission to unbuckle his belt and… Surely Steve wouldn’t object to it if he knew Tony was inclined? Or more accurately, desperate for it? After what he had seen today, what he shouldn’t have seen, Tony thought it was pointless to torture them both like this, when they both wanted eachother.

Steve’s hand reappeared again, this time holding a piece of chocolate. Tony opened his mouth but when Steve made to pull back, he sucked Steve’s fingers in, chasing the remains of the sweet with his tongue, cleaning and thanking him silently for the food, while he tried to remind Steve what he could have from his omega. Tell him that he’d be willing.

\--

Steve froze, letting Tony lap at his fingers. When he had planned their quiet lunch he hadn’t thought Tony would so openly do something this suggestive. He felt himself harden but luckily Tony’s eyes were closed as he kept sucking on Steve’s fingers even after all the chocolate was gone. 

He knew he had to pull his hand back, he knew he needed to warn Tony, or have another talk with him, make it clear that their relationship couldn’t be a sexual one until Tony was in a state that he could give informed consent.

But Tony’s mouth was so hot, and his tongue soft on the tips of his fingers. The genius had always had a clever mouth on him, it was almost impossible not to imagine what else he could do with it.

He felt himself flush and when Tony’s eyes lazily opened to look up at him, with superhuman effort Steve pulled his fingers back, embarrassed and undeniably aroused.

“You musn’t do that.” He told Tony but his voice came out rough around the edges. He cleared his throat, as he started busying himself with gathering the empty food packages instead of looking at the omega.

“It’s.. It’s not right.. Not when you can’t remember..”

When he chanced a glance at Tony, the genius looked surprised.

“Why not?” Tony spoke for the first time since they’d started eating.

“Because.” Steve said. They’d had this conversation before, about Tony not really liking Steve, about how Tony might regret even kneeling to him once his memories returned. Steve didn’t feel like going over it again with a hard on.

He gently pulled his leg back from where Tony was leaning on it and Tony’s shoulders slumped.

“It’s unfair, both to you and me, Tony.” Steve said, and got up, collecting the cartons to put them into trash. “This is not a good time to talk about it. I wanted you to come to me for lunch because I wanted you to relax, not because I wanted to have an argument.”

“I can see you’re hard you know. I can even smell it from here.” Tony commented but he didn’t sound smug, he just sounded like he was pointing out the obvious.

“Doesn’t mean I want to rape you.” Steve said, frustrated. He had his back turned to the genius so he didn’t know how Tony took it, but he decided it was either argue about the subject or try to keep going with the lunch break he had planned. Now that the food was gone, he went to grab the fanmail from the cabinet.

“Here’s some of the fanmail you received, Fury directed yours to me. I took the liberty of selecting some of the safer ones.” He handed the envelopes to Tony and Tony took them, mechanically. But then he raised his head to look at Steve. Steve could practically smell the disappointment on him. 

He had looked forward to Tony opening his first fanmail, but the moment was ruined now and Steve didn’t want to sit and stew in the scent of Tony’s fainting arousal and growing disappointment. He grabbed his gym bag and walked to the door.

“You can stay here as long as you like. When you feel like you’re ready, go back to the R&D. I’ll pick you up in the evening. If you need me till then,” he sighed and ran a hand over his eyes, “come to the gym.” He looked back at Tony. “I’m not mad at you. Don’t.. Don’t feel like you can’t talk to me. I’ll always have time for you. Just.. I don’t want to-” keep turning you down, he thought but he couldn’t say that to Tony. So he headed out and pulled the door closed behind him, hoping the pictures the children had drew for Iron Man that he chose amongst the fan mail would be enough distraction for Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I wanna start by apologizing. If you've read this a while ago, sorry for not updating in so long:( And if you've read this recently, I'm sorry that I won't be updating for a while yet. 
> 
> This is the exact thing I was trying to avoid, with my previous story too, I always try to update regularly and often, like every few days. I always have a bunch of chapters already written beforehand and story notes so that I know where I'm going in every chapter.
> 
> Well, my computer died. Taking my written material and notes for future stuff along with it. Apparently I backed up all my real life related projects and such but not the fanfic:( And I've been working on a huge project irl so I've been too busy to spare time to try and salvage it. Hence this emberresment happening right now.
> 
> You guys know how writing is, if you've written stuff and it gets lost, its a huge motivation killer. I like this story and I don't want to abandon it completely. But I really need to rescue my notes from the hard drive. I don't know how long it'll take either.
> 
> In the mean time, I know how annoying it is when an author goes so long between updates, takes you out of the story, makes you forget what you've read previously. So I apologize. But I can't honestly say I'll be returning to this soon either. I need some time.
> 
> Still thanks so much for reading! And again.. Sorry:(


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. I've rescued my notes and written some more of this:) At least to a point in which if it dies on me again I won't leave the story hanging.
> 
> Planning on regular updates from now on. Thanks for putting up with me.

Few days after that passed uneventfully. Steve always had Tony come to his office for lunch, Tony never tried anything like that first day and Steve was grateful for it. After their awkward conversation at Steve’s office Tony had visited him in the gym, but Steve had gotten the feeling that Tony had done it not because he’d needed Steve but more because he wanted everything to be okay between them. So Steve hadn’t brought up the subject again and they’d both acted like nothing had happened. If Tony felt embarrassed or humiliated by Steve’s rejection, he never showed any sign of it to Steve after Steve had had to leave his own office.

Now, they had a nice routine going. Tony was less likely to snap, or break down just because someone was being rude or aggressive. He was starting to gain confidence in himself as he got used to the people and the environment, started to figure out how things worked and how people perceived him. Steve could also tell it was getting easier for Tony to play the arrogant alpha too. As long as he got to get breaks from it.

In line with Tony’s progress in adjusting, Steve started to let Tony get more involved in SHIELD’s projects. Since simply being there didn’t seem to be helping him remember much. So one morning, he paid Coulson a visit.

The agent was busy but he always seemed to be glad to make time for Steve and Steve appreciated it.

“How may I help you Captain?” Coulson asked when Steve peeked his head into the other mans much larger office after knocking lightly.

“Hi. Were you busy? May I come in?”

“Of course.” Agent Coulson, closed the dossier he was working on at once and turned his attention to Steve, pointing to the chair in front of his desk. “Please.” 

Steve walked in and sat down. “Thank you.”

“What can I do for you?” The man gave Steve his patented calm smile.

“I wanted to talk to you about Tony.” Steve started and an interested glint appeared in Coulson’s eyes. The man subtly leaned forward as if he was expecting some juicy gossip. Steve knew the exceptionally sharp agent had been suspecting something since the day at the Turkish border but if he expected Steve to give Tony up, he’d be disappointed.

“It’s about his memory loss.” He clarified. “I asked Director Fury to let him spend his time in SHIELD HQ because I thought the familiar environment might jog his memory. I know it’s not ideal but he needed to get out of the house and going into work at Stark Industries would have been riskier. At least here, if the news of Tony’s amnesia leeks out, we can do some damage control. At SI, it could mean anything from dropping stock prices to board of directors trying to push Tony out of company management.” And not only because of the memory loss, if Tony ever slipped. Of course he couldn’t tell Coulson that.

“I see your point Captain. I haven’t had a chance to talk to Mr Stark much since his very brief debriefing. How is he doing?”

“Fine. He’s doing fine.” Steve said, “Except, it’s been almost two weeks now and he doesn’t seem to be remembering anything.”

Coulson nodded. 

“I’ve seen the medical reports. There seems to be no detectable physical damage. The doctors can not predict a time frame for when he might recover, if he ever does.”

“Yes. So I was thinking… Pepper and I.. We decided it’d be better for Tony to remember things on his own but now that it’s been a while and there seems to be no progress, I was wondering if I could have copies of some of Tony’s own mission reports? I still think Tony needs to remember his own life by himself but maybe if we let him read some of the minor mission reports, events that Tony took part in.. That might help? Nothing very confidential, I don’t want to dump the New York incident on him, or case files about Mexico… Or Afghanistan, god forbid. But maybe it’d be a good idea to let him take a peek at how Iron Man worked with the Avengers? If you could select some of the less important mission reports?”

Coulson nodded again, 

“Yes. I see. I’ve heard he skipped his psych appointment too. Maybe you’re right.” Then he moved to the computer and started clicking away at it.

“If you think it’ll help, I’ll compile a file and send it to you.” He said, without taking his eyes off the computer screen.

“Thanks. I’d appreciate that.” Steve moved to get up, but Coulson spoke again, still not looking at Steve and sounding very casual, despite his words;

“But if you won’t think I’m being too forward Captain, may I ask, why don’t you let Ms Potts handle this? Surely, as his close friend, she’d be in a better position to take care of the problems his amnesia is causing.”

Of course Coulson knew Pepper wasn’t really Tony’s omega. It was an open secret, just for the press. They hadn’t even bothered to pretend for SHIELD’s sake. But the question was such a justified one, Steve felt tongue tied for a moment.

“Uh.. She’s busy.” He said lamely, in the end.

“And you’re not?” Coulson looked at him long enough to let Steve know he wasn’t buying it, then turned back to the computer.

Having that intense gaze move away from him gave Steve a moment to collect his thoughts.

“I am. Yes. But at least in here, I’m in a better position to keep an eye on him.” He said and got up to leave as soon as possible.

“It’s well known that you two didn’t get along very well before this incident Captain. So please understand my surprise when I received news of you driving Mr Stark home everyday. Of course, it’s very good of you to care so much about a team mate. Even one you didn’t used to like very much.”

Steve scowled, annoyed.

“Did you put surveillance on me??”

“I hardly needed to Captain.” Coulson looked at him again and this time the calm smile only annoyed Steve further.

“Look, I don’t have to explain Tony’s personal business to you, but I’m sure you know I’m the only one he remembers. Do you have any idea how scary it is to wake up to a foreign world? To feel alone? He needs time to get to know people and trust them. For now, I’m the only one he can easily trust. I can’t just leave him alone.”

Coulson looked at him searchingly for a few seconds. Then he seemed to accept Steve’s answer.

“I suppose you’d know a thing or two about waking up to a foreign world. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude. I was just curious.”

Steve nodded tensely, but a fragment of worry still niggled at him. Coulson was like a dog with a bone. A very smart dog, with all sorts of resources under his command. He’d have to be more careful around the agent.

“I’ll have e-mailed you the file by this evening.” Coulson said and after thanking him once more, Steve left.

\--

The R&D had been in a bit of a panic last day or so. No one had stopped to explain Tony why exactly, but people had been moving their projects out of the department, trying totake an absence of leave and basically doing their best to get out of there. But when he had insisted on getting an answer why everyone was trying to get out of work, he had only received nervous looks and polite answers along the lines of “Oh, I’m not scared. It’s just, you know..” I think I may have the flu, the 6th floor has better coffee machines, the labs are poorly lighted here, I’ll be visiting my grandma.. Or any other bullshit reason.

Until finally, someone deigned to tell him a guy named Bruce Banner would be coming down to the R&D to work on a special project involving gamma radiation. 

“That’s why everyone’s running out of here like the buildings on fire? I don’t see how bad this guy can be?”

“Oh.. Bad..” The lab assistant that Tony had cornered answered, then he went on licking his lips, “I-I mean, of course he’s a very nice guy, Mr Stark. Please don’t tell him I said.. You know.. ”

“Chill buddy. I won’t. What’s his deal though? Why did Jenkins almost wet his pants at the name?”

“I-I shouldn’t tell you. I mean they told us we shouldn’t give you personal information.”

Damn. He had history with this Banner guy? But now Tony was just too curious to pass this bit of information up.

He nodded in sympathy, then said,

“Alright. You be a good little beta and do what Captain Kill-joy tells you. But I don’t know, I may slip up and mention to Banner how you told me what a major asshole he is and- ”

“I didn’t say that! You can’t!” the assistant breathed with utter horror in his eyes.

“Give me a reason not to, then.”

The guy hesitated for a moment then said, “Uh it may sound like a cliché, but seriously, if there’s one person you don’t want to see angry, it is Dr. Banner. Please Mr Stark. It’s not a joke. Believe me, I’m not exaggerating. You asked me why Prof. Jenkins was so scared? It was because he was on the Hellicarrier when Dr. Banner….got angry.”

\--

“Who is Bruce Banner?” Tony asked as he walked into Steve’s office for lunch.

Steve looked up from the map in front of him.

“Uh.. He’s a scientist, occasionally working with SHIELD. Why do you ask?”

“Yeah, I got that part. But that doesn’t explain why the whole R&D department is shitting their collective pants right now, just because the guy is coming down for a visit.”

“Dr Banner is coming to SHIELD R&D? I thought he had his own lab.. somewhere else.” He finished lamely and looked at Tony as Tony kept standing in front of his desk, instead of going to kneel next to Steve’s chair as he had been getting used to do.

“I wouldn’t know about that. Because you told the whole department to keep secrets from me.”

“Tony..” Steve started with an exasperated sigh but Tony held up his hand.

“Hold it. I know. It’s for my own good etc..”

Steve looked at him expectantly at that.

“Tell me Cap, what happens when Dr Banner gets angry?”

Steve frowned this time.

“Who told you-”

“Nobody. Nobody told me anything because you told them not to.” Tony said, his voice full of accusation. But then he did walk around the desk and stiffly went to his knees next to Steve. Steve reflexively put a hand on his head.

“He has a condition. But more importantly, he is a friend of yours. Remember? He was in the pictures we showed you that first day after you got back from the infirmary. He’s a really nice guy. You have nothing to worry about.” Then he reconsidered his words, “Unless you poke him with sharp sticks. Tony, you’re absolutely forbidden from trying to get him angry to see what happens, do you understand me? If you’re ever going to obey me, obey me in this. Do not provoke him.”

Tony looked at him for a while, then nodded and bowed his head, seemingly accepting that it was all Steve was ready to reveal. Steve didn’t really trust the easy acceptance.

“Tell me you won’t.” He said.

Tony looked up, annoyed.

“Alright! Alright, fine. I won’t. Happy? Now can we eat?”

Steve sighed. Maybe he should have gotten Tony to read the reports that Coulson was compiling a little earlier. Or maybe it’d do Tony some good to meet Bruce before reading about the Hulk. The first time they’d met, Tony sure hadn’t been afraid of the quiet scientist. Steve wasn’t worried about how Tony would judge Bruce. But meeting a friend was more likely to jarr his memory than reading on paper what his team had been like. He had decided to give Tony more information on the Avengers anyway, Bruce Banner in his all calm, zen presence was a good start as any.

“I got Thai today.” He said and started to open the paper bags.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been a few hours since Tony had returned from lunch but the edges of the happy bubble lingered around him. It helped that the department floor had gone unusually quiet because most of the crew had already abandoned ship.

He didn’t worry about the Banner guy though, even if most of the department had fled the area. Steve had told him he had nothing to worry about so it’d be fine. Instead he was concentrating on taking measurements on the resistance of the nano-fiber material they had been working on for the past week.

“Tony?”

The voice was hesitant and foreign. Tony turned to look.

It was a very scruffy looking guy. Tony could tell he had broad shoulders and was very nicely built but he was standing a little hunched over, like he wanted to look as unthreatening as possible. Even his voice was soft when he spoke. Tony guessed that he was a beta.

“Hello. You must be Dr Bruce Banner.” He answered walking around the workstation he was busy at, to shake the guys hand.

“Oh. Right. Steve told me about your..” Banner pointed to his head and grimaced.

“Yeah.” Tony shrugged. “So, sorry I don’t remember you.”

“You don’t have to apologize.” Banner smiled kindly and Tony struggled to see even the tiniest hint of what had scared the other scientists away. There was nothing. The guy was more of a very shy nerd than a big green rage monster.

Then he frowned. Where had that come from? And why green of all things? He shook his head to get rid of the meaningless phrase. When he collected his thoughts again, Banner was looking around a little nervously.

“I guess they left the whole lab to me.” He said with a smile, but it seemed a very sad one to Tony.

“Uh.. Yeah. All the more space for us to play in.” he answered. “I heard you’re here to work with gamma radiation? I’m afraid I’m not much help on that, I haven’t had the time to read up on the subject since the accident. If I ever knew anything about it..”

Banner chuckled quietly.

“You did.. I’m sure you’ll catch up fast.”

Tony beamed at him.

“Yeah I’m very smart, aren’t I. You should see my cool toys.” He followed Banner to one of the work stations.

“You already showed me. I don’t mind telling you again, I was impressed.”

Then it dawned on Tony, this guy here had just arrived and maybe Steve hadn’t warned him about telling Tony things from his past.

“Did I?” He asked, his mind working fast on what he should ask about first. “Say, Dr Banner, have we ever worked together?”

At that, the guy looked a little surprised, then calmly proceeded to place his glasses on the bridge of his nose and start taking out his notes.

“Of course. Several times.”

“Did we meet here, or outside of SHIELD?” Tony was starting to bounce up and down a little with excitement. He could ask almost anything he wanted to know, and Banner would probably tell him.

“We met when the SHIELD called me in to work on locating the gamma radiation signature the Teserract was emitting.” Banner told him as he started up the sequence on the screen in front of him.

“What’s the Teserract?” Tony asked, fascinated.

Banner frowned, looking away from the screen, then he brought his hands together to indicate size as he started to describe it.

“It’s a cube, about this big. The greatest energy source known. It is said to be the crown jewel of Odin’s treasury. Found in the ocean after Captain America went down with it in 42. It was your father that found it. Then SHIELD started to…” But at that point Banner seemed to realize he was basically giving away very confidential information, without permission. Even if it was to Tony Stark.

“Wait. Are you authorized to know all this? I mean.. Of course you were there when Loki tried to take over the world but still, if no one told you about it already, maybe I shouldn’t be telling you either?”

Tony looked at the guy with his jaw on the floor. Odin? Loki? Greatest energy source known? He had been there??? What?

But he pulled himself together fast, not wanting to lose his chance at finding out about the amazing adventures of the Iron Man. The name still sounded a little ridiculous to him, but what Banner was talking about sounded like the coolest stuff ever.

“Yes! Yes, of course you should be telling me! Don’t worry about it, I am Iron Man, right? Of course I have clearance. Now tell me, what happened with the guy trying to take over the world? And what sort of name is Loki? I fought some crazy villain?”

Banner snorted.

“The craziest. It was not just you though.”

“Yeah whatever. What did he do? What did _I_ do?”

Then Banner started to tell him some insane story about Norse gods, alien armies and superheros. But he told Tony mostly about Iron Man.

“…but the order had already been given. You told Nat to keep the portal open. It was very clever really. Brave and selfless too. When you disappeared into the worm hole they say…”

_“I can close it. Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down!”_

_“Do it!”_

Bruce was talking, but suddenly Tony wasn’t hearing. He remembered the view. Manhattan under the bright sun. He knew what it felt like to fly at high speeds. Chasing… Chasing something very important. A nuclear bomb. Two million people.

_“Stark. You know that’s a one way trip.”_

He knew what Steve’s voice sounded like inside the helmet even though Steve hadn’t let him wear it yet. He’d never heard Steve sound like that. So resigned. So grim. So…

_“Sir. Shall I try Miss Potts?”_

_“Might as well.”_

Tony shook his head.

“Tony?” Banner’s face was suddenly very close to his.

_It was so cold. He couldn’t breathe. Fire was chasing him and he was free falling.Pepper’s picture kept flickering. Then all lights went out. He knew what space looked like; terrifying, beautiful, deadly… The enormity of it, crushing him…_

“Tony? Tony!”

He tried to suck on air then felt his legs give… He was in the lab. Not adrift in vast emptiness, falling. He wasn’t falling. Banner held him up and eased him into a chair.

“Damn it. Tony..”

He couldn’t get air into his lungs. He was suffocating.

_I died. I nearly died. Alone._

Banner was out his field of vision. Then Tony heard him speak on the phone. In the next moment Steve was there, looking angry. Not with Tony though, he was mad at Dr Banner.

He looked up, still trying to breathe, into the concerned blue eyes of his alpha.

“I died.” He tried to say. “I was alone. And I…”

“You’re not alone now Tony. Listen to my voice. Look at me.” Steve sounded calm and strong. His alpha. His alphas voice.

“You’re not alone. You didn’t die. You survived. You. Survived.”

“I did.” Tony said, and Steve was hugging him. No, carrying him.

“We’re going home.” The captain said and Tony didn’t bother to listen to the rest of the conversation. He focused on Steve’s body heat chasing away the cold of the dark void. He put his palm on Steve’s chest to feel how strongly the alphas heart was beating, telling him in no uncertain terms that he was not alone.

\--

Steve handed Tony hot cocoa and then sat next to him. Tony held it but didn’t take a sip. Steve suspected he was sucking up the heat.

“Better?” he asked.

Tony nodded, his gazed fixed on the coffee table, like he was living and reliving the memory of delivering the nuke to the chitauri.

They were at home and Steve had sat Tony down on the leather couch and wrapped him in a blanket. He had seen soldiers go into shock, he had seen them have flashbacks of the war. He knew they called it PTSD. He didn’t know Tony had it.

“You remember.” He said. Steve liked Banner usually, but the man had been uncharacteristically stupid today. Of course Steve wasn’t trying to shift blame. He should have warned the scientist. Then again, none of them could have known this would happen if Tony found out about his recent past like that. All in one sitting.

The panic attacks were just another very well kept secret.

“No.” Tony croaked.

“No what?” Steve frowned.

“I.. I don’t. I..”

Steve sighed. He couldn’t in good conscience sit there and watch Tony struggle alone. If Tony was starting to remember he wouldn’t want Steve to touch him anymore, but he would have to explicitly tell Steve to stay away. Making up his mind he pulled the blanketed bundle of genius, billionaire, philanthropist into his chest, letting Tony lie between his legs. Then he tentatively carded his fingers through the messy dark hair and gently pulled the omegas head onto his shoulder, exposing his throat. Slowly, measuring Tony’s reactions carefully he raised his hand to wrap it around Tony’s throat. Not constricting but restrictive. Steve hoped it wouldn’t be unwelcome and that it’d be grounding.

Tony gulped slowly, his adams apple bobbing under Steve’s palm, and relaxed into Steve’s hold. Only then Steve dared to move his thumb in a slow caress below Tony’s ear, soothing his pulse.

Tony snuggled into him, strong smell of distress was starting to fade.

“I remember… impressions. Pieces..” Tony said, his voice too low almost to be heard, muffled against Steve’s neck but still quick. “You told me it was a one way trip.”

Steve remembered that moment very vividly. At the time, he’d thought he was watching Iron Man die to save millions of lives.

“What else do you remember?”

Tony shivered.

“The cold. There was no air. I don’t want to do this.”

Steve’s stopped the gentle caress.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Tony clarified.

“Alright.” Steve’s tone was light. No pressure. Then he bit the inside of his cheek because he had to ask. “Is that all you remember? Anything else?”

Tony shook his head. Then he stopped to think about it for a moment.

“No. Just the.. I don’t remember what happened next. The memory is like.. It’s like I remember dying.” Tony said the last sentence in a whisper barely loud enough for Steve to hear.

“You didn’t.” Steve said into Tony’s hair. He debated with himself if he wanted to tell Tony more, then decided getting closure on a half memory couldn’t hurt at this point.

“You came back through the portal right as Natasha closed it. You were unresponsive but Banner caught you in the air.” Steve smiled a little. “Then you woke up and asked for shawarma.” He hugged Tony a little tighter, his hand dropping from the omegas throat. “You were fine. You are fine.”

Tony didn’t answer. The more mundane pieces of the timeline wouldn’t have made as big an impression as the terror, Steve understood. He wished he could give Tony back everything he’d lost. He missed Tony as he was before. Then again, holding Tony like this, with Tony open to him, was something he’d never get back once the memories fully returned. He felt guilty about taking pleasure in Tony’s suffering. Now that he was starting to remember, Steve would have to control himself, he needed to start pulling back.

Not right now though. Right now Tony was falling asleep in his arms and Steve inhaled deeply, trying to burn the memory of Tony’s scent into his mind.


	18. Chapter 18

“Captain Rogers, I’m sorry to disturb you sir, but Agent Coulson is in the building.”

Steve opened his eyes and frowned. He must have drifted off sitting up. Tony was still lying on his chest, clinging to him. He put an arm around the omega, he didn’t want to wake Tony, nor did he feel like trying to explain himself to Coulson in this particular moment.

“Jarvis, could you tell him we’re busy? I will call him later.”

“Of course sir.”

Tony fidgeted a bit, threatening to wake up. Steve hushed him.

“And mute please.” He said.

There was no answer, so Steve laid his head back on the backrest of the sofa.

A few minutes later the ding of the elevator made him frown. His eyes snapped open only to the image of Phil Coulson casually striding out of it and into the lounge with neat dossiers in his hand.

His first reaction was to sit up, jarring Tony.

“Wha..?” the genius jerked half awake and grabbed Steve all the more firmly to avoid falling off the couch.

“Shit. Agent Coulson…” Steve froze, very obviously caught in the act of cuddling Tony Stark on the couch. The scent of distressed and content omega was distinct in the air, since Tony opted out of using cologne in his own house since the accident.

“Captain.” Coulson simply said with that permanent half smile on his lips. He had come to a stop right in front of the couch Steve was frozen in.

“What are you doing here.” Steve spit out finally, it came out more like an accusation than a question.

“I thought I’d bring over the documents you requested by hand and check on Mr Stark. I heard about his little panic attack in the R&D lab. SHIELD needs to know if his memories have come back.”

“Coulson?” Tony sat up, then he realized where he was sitting up from. “Oh shit. Coulson.” He tried to scramble out of Steve’s lap but considering that the damage was already done, Steve hang on, not letting him get away.

“What the fuck?” Tony cried as he pushed at Steve’s steel grip.

“No need to get up on my behalf Mr Stark. I’m not exactly shocked.” Coulson said, then laid the dossiers on the coffee table. “May I sit?” But before either of them could answer Coulson had already perched himself on the arm of the closest couch.

Steve watched Coulson like a hawk, a million scenarios and options running through his head. When had Coulson found out Tony was an omega? Had he already reported it to SHIELD? Or had SHIELD already known? If so, for how long? What were they planning to do with the information? Or maybe Coulson had just confirmed his suspicions. In which case, Steve needed to stop him from reporting Tony’s orientation. He needed to protect Tony from the downfall. He needed to protect his omega from the potential threat this alpha in a suit with a benign smile was presenting at the moment.

“Fuck. You knew?” Tony was whispering, shocked.

“No. Not for sure. But I had my suspicions. Don’t take this the wrong way Mr Stark but an alpha as loud and obnoxious as you are had to be compensating for something.”

Before Tony could give an outraged reply he went on, “And it was hard to miss the way you looked at the captain. No need to worry though, it was only noticeable because I know you two well.” 

Steve interjected with a tight “What do you want?”, ignoring the agents remarks about Tony. If Coulson wasn’t aware of what sort of leverage this information gave SHIELD over Tony, Steve sure wasn’t going to be the one to tell him. First thing he needed to find out was if Coulson knew about the reason for Tony’s pretence.

“I know you don’t always see eye to eye with Director Fury, Captain. But really, he’s one of the good guys.”

“Then I take it you already told him.” Steve said through gritted teeth.

Coulson shook his head.

“I haven’t mentioned my suspicions to him. But I’d like to report to him, yes. Tony Stark is under contract with SHIELD. It is illegal to forge a contract under false information. Not to mention the risk this puts SHIELD in. We also have to address the matter of the failure of our intel gathering methods. It’s not everyday that a mark manages to fool Agent Romanov. She was the one that compiled the evaluation report on Mr Stark when SHIELD was considering him for the Avengers Initiative.”

“So what you’re saying is,” Steve started, trying to contain his anger but Tony cut in,

“What he is saying is that I’m damaged goods now.” Tony didn’t sound offended or angry. He sounded matter of fact.

Coulson shook his head.

“No, not at all. We’d like to know how you circumvented Natasha’s efforts. Also, to draw up a new contract more suited to your special circumstances. I don’t think we need to reevaluate your spot on the Avengers, you’ve already proven yourself more than suitable Mr Stark. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Worry about? You just called him a ‘mark’. He’s not a tool or a weapon. I’m fine with SHIELD employing my abilities, I’m a solider, and one that is built by the government. Tony is not. He doesn’t have to be tied down by the chain of command, you can’t own him and you can’t use him. He was doing all you guys a favor since the beginning. He has a right to disclose whatever he wants about himself, or not.”

Tony whistled and looked at Steve. “Thanks big guy.” He said, half mocking, then pushed Steve’s heavy arm off of himself to get up and Steve let him.

“This is pointless.” He told the alphas. “I don’t remember anything, I’m no use to SHIELD like this anyway. There’s no point in you tattling to leather daddy.”

Coulson turned to him, “I have no intention of ‘tattling’. Without your consent anyway, Mr Stark. But I think informing the director would be the right thing to do. It would be safer that way if nothing else.”

Coulson was making sense, Steve knew. But Coulson didn’t know what Tony might lose if the information got out.

“No Tony.” He said. “This is your decision, if you want to come out to SHIELD or not, but I think you’d do better to make this decision when your memories have returned. It can’t be too long now anyway.”

He knew he sounded a little grim as he said the last part but he couldn’t help himself.

“Yes. I’ve been meaning to ask you. I understand Dr Banner triggered some sort of panic attack? How much of the memories do you think you’ve recovered?”

Tony started pacing, thinking.

“Nothing much. Just flashes. Although I’ve been thinking.”

“Hmm?” Steve looked up at that.

“I remember a nuclear bomb. Fury had something to do with it? And I keep thinking the phrase ‘rage monster’. What even is that? Have we fought a green angry monster? The Avengers or whatever? There was something about an energy source that gives me the creeps. The Tessawhatever. All the bits and pieces are a little disturbing. How do I trust SHIELD? Frankly, you guys don’t have much credibility other than Steve’s word here.”

“Oh.” Steve didn’t know what to say for a moment but Coulson chuckled, then he got up.

“Captain, for whatever it’s worth, I think you should start telling him.. things. It seems to work.” He smiled. “And don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me Mr Stark.” Coulson left as easily as he’d walked in, Tony’s shoulders sagged as he sat down next to Steve. Steve wondered for how long Tony’s secret would be safe with Coulson. He trusted the man to keep a secret but he also trusted that Coulson would do what he thought would be best on the long run.

Tony nudged him with his elbow and Steve put a hand over his.

“He did this intentionally didn’t he.” Tony said, and Steve frowned “What do you mean?”

“Walking in, the whole bringing the dossiers himself thing.”

Steve sniffed. “Maybe. I’ll deal with him tomorrow. Although it’s my fault for muting Jarvis.”

Tony slapped his arm not so lightly.

“Clever move Capsicle.”

“Ow.” Steve rubbed his arm just to humor Tony, mostly he was glad that the omega was not having a melt down because of having his secret exposed. But he supposed, not remembering guarding the secret for so long was also part of it.

“So.” Tony said, looking at him expectantly. Right. 

Steve sighed then reached out for the dossiers Coulson had left on the coffee table, and pulled out various papers, selected the report on Avengers Initiative and laid the photos out.

“So,” he started, “you called me capsicle once before. When we were on our way to the Hellicarrier.”

\--

Steve told Tony about SHIELD. How they operated and how it all tied into the Iron Man. He skipped the most gruesome parts of the Afghanistan story. Not that he knew much more than what was on the reports. First Tony was scandalized, learning that he was tortured, held prisoner in a cave. Then he put on his brave face, Steve could tell. Tony had asked so shall Tony would get answers. Then came the much more fairy tailish part about New Mexico, which the omega didn’t believe at first. 

“Thor?? As in Norse god of thunder? You are bullshitting me right now and it’s absolutely despicable of you to make fun of a disabled person. I thought you were better than that.”He had sniffed and pouted until Steve’d produced actual video footage of Iron Man fighting alongside a certain blond hunk wielding a hammer which could apparently call down thunder. The whole concept had blown Tony’s mind. 

Then came the part about Agent Romanov and Agent Barton, which, after the Norse god story, fell a bit flat. Steve thought Tony only needed to meet Natasha in person and to watch Clint in action to understand why they were on equal ground with a Norse God on a battle field. 

He kept the part about Bruce to last. Seeing the Hulk, even on a screen was startling at best. Right now, Tony seemed to like Bruce, as he did before the amnesia and Steve didn’t want to take that away from him, as much as he didn’t want to take Tony’s friendship away from the scientist. It would deeply hurt Bruce if Tony even flinched the next time they saw eachother. But he had to trust Tony, trust that the man himself would be the same deep down, despite the lack of memories. 

“Uh.. And the last member of the initiative is,” he started but Tony completed his sentence, looking at the papers, 

“Dr Bruce Banner? What the actual fuck? Does that guy make puppy eyes at the bad guys until they apologies or something? Not to dis him or anything but really, that guy could use some self confidence. He seemed really smart. Aside from not dishing to the amnesia guy of course.. But I don’t really blame him.” He looked a little embarrassed. 

Steve shook his head and took the papers from Tony before he could flip through them and come across an image of the Hulk.

“Um no. Remember you asked me what happens when Dr Banner gets angry? And the rage monster thing?”

Tony blinked, then it clicked.

“Holy shit! Does he like turn into a monster or something? Is that why the R&D department ran away from him? That quiet little guy! How cool is that?”

Steve smiled a little, “Very cool when it happens in the right time.” Then he coughed, “But it’s unfair to describe him as a monster. ”

“Is there a video of it? I wanna see..” Tony reached for the Starkpad but Steve took it from him.

“Just hear me out for a minute. It’s not something Dr Banner enjoys, it’s not exactly a superpower. He has been struggling with it since he had the accident with gamma radiation. It’s actually… much more.. startling… to see it. You were the one who called him a big green rage monster that one time. You weren’t being mean but it’s not something Dr Banner appreciates being called. Tony, he needs to keep his emotional state at check constantly. If he gets angry… It takes an enormous amount of effort to control his condition. Before I show you the video, I want you to know that he struggled long and hard to learn to control it and that he can control it.”

Tony looked at him for a moment then concluded with his usual perceptiveness, “You don’t want me to be afraid of him.”

Steve nodded.

“Is it that bad?” 

Steve nodded again.

“Was I afraid of him before?”

Steve smiled.

“No. Tony, you were not.” He said and handed over the Starkpad.

The video started with the shakey image of decimated streets, it turned skywards for a minute to catch Thor zip through the frame, looking like a dot in the distance, then there was a roar and the camera whirled again to land on the impossibly massive back of the Hulk. When the Hulk turned toward the camera and raised his arms to bash chitauri skulls, Steve subtly turned to watch Tony. The engineers mouth was hanging open as the video kept playing the sounds of screams, the terrible roar of Bruce followed by crunching and screeching, then explosions. He turned back to look at the screen and the Hulk was running away from the camera throwing cars around like they were cheap toys. He took the pad from Tony’s numb fingers and hit pause.

They sat in silence for a moment then Tony said, incredulous, “That guy!?!?” 

Steve breathed a sigh of relief, because Tony hadn’t sounded scared or intimidated. He was impressed and intrigued. 

“Yeah. Not a good idea to get him angry.”

Tony whistled. “I don’t blame the R&D guys, though you said Dr Banner had been struggling to control it? What happens when he can’t control it?”

Steve sighed. “It’s all in the past now. What’s important is he can control it now.”

Tony nodded and Steve pulled up an image of Loki.

“Speaking of lack of control.. Now this guy,” he said, “is bad news.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my research for this chapter. Meaning, I looked at wikipedia, thats all... So if you know about how body temperature works, please let me know and I'll totally fix the numbers. But even if they are wrong, I'm sure you'll get the general gist of the situation. Still, I appreciate corrections.

It was almost dawn when Steve marched Tony to bed. Tony had been too buzzed to sleep after all the information overload. Steve had forced him to try and remember more of the bits and pieces but it hadn’t worked. Tony hadn’t gotten any flashbacks. Not even of the Hulk, which he would think, would be a little hard to forget.

In the end Tony had told the alpha to make free use of the guest room, Steve had accepted saying that he would have to leave early in the morning but Tony could stay at home if he liked. They had a little argument over which one of them should deal with Coulson, Tony arguing that it was his own personal business and Steve arguing that Tony wasn’t really informed enough to deal with the situation. The argument had ended abruptly when Steve had pressed Tony’s wrists to the bed and bit him lightly on the exact spot that his neck met his shoulder, effectively silencing the omega and giving Tony desperate hope for more. But the captain had left him hard and aching, fleeing to his own separate room.

Tony woke up in the middle of the night to the covers sticking to his body and sat up in bed to throw off his shirt. He could feel sweat starting to bead on his hairline at the back of his neck.

“Jarvis, turn down the heat?” He asked, but his voice came out croakier than usual, then he realized he was still hard.

“Yes sir.” The AI replied but after ten minutes lying in the stifling heat, Tony still couldn’t feel a difference in the temperature. He couldn’t sleep in a room so hot, was the AC malfunctioning? He pressed his palm to his hardness to ease off the feeling a bit. It only caused sparks to shoot up his spine, making him feel terribly horny for more. He was so sweaty, maybe a cold shower would help, but when he moved to sit up he felt himself get a little wet between his cheeks and like a stroke of lightning he understood what was going on.

The hot flashes, the sweating, the disturbing feeling of wetness between his legs and arousal that only built by the minute… He paled and scrambled up and out of the bed.

“Jarvis! How long has it been since my last heat?”

“It was one month and 4 days before your accident in Syria, sir.”

“It’s too soon.” Tony paled further. What was he going to do? Should he call for Steve? It would be the logical thing to do but the captain had already refused Tony several times, calling for Steve now would amount to forcing the captain and even Tony wouldn’t go so low, guilting and scenting the alpha into fucking him would be disgusting, not to mention destructive to their relationship. But what else could he do? How did he used to get over his heats? Maybe he should try calling the Colonel.

But the idea felt inherently wrong. Tony didn’t know for a fact if they had fucked or not before, but he had a gut feeling that the Colonel was not that kind of alpha. He felt more like an older brother than a bed partner. Should he go out and try to find an alpha? But he was too late. Even if he wasn’t the secretly omega billionaire without his memories and thus defenseless easy prey, he was going into heat _right now_. He couldn’t leave his room!

Tony tried to think but it was so hot! And something smelled good. Oh. It was just Steve’s lingering scent on the bed from earlier that night. He unconsciously raised a hand to touch the slightly sore spot on his neck, where the alpha had bit him, and he caught himself moaning shamelessly, his boxers only grew wetter.

No.. It would get worse. He wasn’t sure how long he had but he would bet that he didn’t have more than an hour at best. It was getting harder and harder to think.

“Cold.. Cold shower..” He muttered and stumbled to his bathroom.

\--

“Captain Rogers, sir.”

Steve opened his eyes, was Jarvis speaking?

“I’m sorry to wake you sir. But there might be an emergency.”

The alpha was instantly awake and he sat up in bed.

“What is it Jarvis? SHIELD?”

“No sir. Mr Stark is in the shower,”

Steve frowned.

“Alright?”

“He was taking a cold shower for the last half hour. I shut off the cold water when my sensors detected his body heat going down below healthy levels. But he is still in there. He has been unresponsive to my warnings sir. I thought-”

But Steve was already out of the room, in his tighty whities and nothing else, he ran through the corridor bare foot.

Tony’s bedroom door was shut but unlocked, just as Steve had left it before going to bed. Steve could detect the familiar scent even before opening the door but when he did he was still surprised with the intensity of the sweet and heavy air in the room. He instantly knew Tony had gone into heat.

He stopped for a moment to pull himself together, put aside the ‘want’ the scent rose in him and focused on figuring out what was wrong with Tony. A heat in itself was hard to deal for an omega on his own but Tony had done it before. Something else must have gone wrong. Shaking his head to clear it he made his way to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

“Tony?”

There was no answer. The locked door was just a piece of slat, no matter how elegantly designed, it wouldn’t be a problem for Steve to break it. But Tony was going into heat and Steve was probably the last person he wanted in his space at the moment. Steve took it as the suggestion of privacy that it was, rather than a physical obstacle. But if Tony was in danger…

“Tony! Are you alright? If you don’t answer me I’ll have to break your door!” He called through the thin piece of wood.

Still no answer.

“Jarvis?” Steve finally asked. Jarvis knew what Steve was asking him.

“Mr Stark is conscious sir, but his body temperature is 93.7 degrees Fahrenheit.”

That was awfully close to dangerous hypothermia. Steve realized Tony had been trying to keep his heat at bay. A spectacularly stupid move for a genius, considering slightly elevated temperature had nothing to do with sexual arousal during a heat period. The name was metaphorical. Steve supposed Tony wasn’t thinking clearly at the moment.

“Tony..” Steve slapped his palms on the door in frustration but there was still no answer. So he grabbed the door handle and pulled.

The door gave way with a loud crack and swung open.

Semi transparent shower stall was closed and Steve could see the dark form of Tony huddled on the floor of the stall. Other than that everything looked normal. He pulled the stall open to see the omega sitting there, hugging his knees, his gaze fixed on the wall. He still had his pajama bottoms on and they were soaking wet.

“God damn it, Tony, what are you doing..” He said as he knelt next to the omega but it came out more worried than angry. The scent of Tony’s heat was fresher in here, but muted. His body was trying to compensate for the heat loss rather than preparing the omega for a pleasant sex marathon. The engineers lips had gone blue, as well as his fingertips which Steve had to pry open from around Tony’s knees. First thing he needed to do was get rid of the wet pajama bottoms, wet clothes only worked to suck off heat. When Steve touched him, his skin was cold and clammy. Tony gave no indication that he’d noticed Steve was there until Steve picked him up, bridal style, to carry him to the bedroom. Only then Tony turned his gaze to look at Steve, but he still wasn’t speaking. His teeth wasn’t chattering, nor was the omega shivering anymore. Steve knew enough first aid to know that this was very bad indeed.

He couldn’t get Tony under hot water to warm him, the shock would be too much. What he needed to do was dry Tony and keep him warm under the bed covers.

“Jarvis, turn up the-”

“Maximum for the next half an hour.” Jarvis answered.

He could still distantly smell the arousing scent in the room but he was too worried now, with Tony in his arms. There was nothing sexy at all with the situation. And not just because Tony needed immediate help, but also because the thought of Tony torturing himself rather than going into heat curdled the blood in Steve’s veins.

He laid the omega down, he had to struggle to gently keep Tony from curling up on himself. He pulled off the pajama pants and the boxers Tony was wearing, rubbed him down quickly with a discarded t-shirt, then laid down next to him and wrapped himself around the omega as best as he could before pulling the covers over them both.

Tony was still freezing to the touch but Steve forced himself to not flinch from the contact. Some of his previous bed partners had called him a furnace, cuddling in a cold winter night, so he hoped that would come in handy now.

Next time Steve looked up at Tony’s face, his eyes were closed. Steve dithered on the brink for a moment, not sure if he should let Tony sleep but then he decided 93 degrees was not fatally low, considering the situation. An after a while Jarvis spoke up,

“95.0 degrees Fahrenheit.”

Steve sighed a breath of relief. Tony was going to get well. It was a bit worrying that he hadn’t yet spoken but it could be the shock resulting from the clash of Tony’s heat and the hypothermia. The omegas body was struggling with hormonal imbalance on top of the cold.

Steve hugged him tight as they laid there and all Steve could think was “Why?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm yeah.. I didn't mean to tease.. Sorry lol..


	20. Chapter 20

When Tony opened his eyes again it was light outside and Steve was instantly alert. He had fallen asleep curled around the omega but woken up several times to Tony’s shivering until Tony’s body temperature had reached normal levels. Now that the omega was awake, so was Steve and to the alphas surprise, the moment Steve’s eyes opened Tony jerked away from him, frantically trying to rid himself of the tangle of Steve’s limbs and the covers. Steve quietly let him go. Tony stopped before he fell off the bed with some distance between them and pulled the covers up to his chest.

“What.. what are you doing?” 

Tony sounded croaky and not at all his usual, confident self.

Steve sat up but let Tony keep the covers. He could smell the fresh scent of Tony’s heat that had started to fill the room a while ago but it was nowhere near as intense as it had been the previous night. And since what he had seen in the bathroom, he couldn’t think of sex right now, nudity wasn’t an issue.

“I.. Tony.. I was trying to help you. Do you remember what happened last night?” He asked cautiously. Jarvis had intervened before the hypothermia had reached truly critical levels but Steve didn’t know what sort of damage the cold interruption to Tony’s heat might have done.

Tony’s eyes grew a little and he shivered, so Steve knew the omega remembered.

“It’s alright,” Steve raised a hand to touch him but instead of laying down any sort of comforting touch, it howered indecisively. “You’re alright now. How do you feel?”

Tony frowned but he kept looking at Steve with a sort of horror in his eyes.

“I feel.. ” but the omega didn’t finish the sentence. Rather Tony took a moment to think about it, his brows creased. Steve figured he either didn’t know how he was feeling or he didn’t want to elaborate on his heat.

“Do you want me to leave now?” He asked.

“Did we have sex?”

The question seemed out of the blue but it told Steve what Tony’s primary concern was. Tony was afraid that Steve had taken advantage of him in his heat.

“No.” He answered a little more coldly than he meant to. He’d think Tony trusted him enough by now to know Steve would never take advantage of him. It had always been Tony who tried to get Steve to go for more than simple touches but last night, before Tony’s heat had started to rear its head, Steve hadn’t been the epitome of self control exactly, holding down and biting Tony when the argument over Coulson got too heated. He shouldn’t have done that. He shouldn’t have shut Tony up simply by dominating him to silence.

Tony’s relieved sigh to Steve’s answer almost hurt more than the question. This wasn’t fair. But Steve had always known going into this alpha-omega arrangement that Tony wasn’t in his right mind to give content, that he could and most likely would change his mind at some point.

“I told you, I would never rape you. If we’d had sex, it would have been rape.” He said clearly, and forced the words to come out without anger.

Tony huffed out a laugh.

“Rape me? I was more worried that I would be forcing you!”

That gave Steve pause.

“What?”

“What do you mean what! How stupid are you, spangle brain? I’ve been throwing myself at you since the day you jumped on that ambulance with me at the Turkish border! I could smell you and I know you could smell it on me! All you did was reject me! Every time! I drove you out of your own office! You made it plenty clear that you wouldn’t touch me until… Until I have my memories back? When will that even be? Will I ever get my memories back? Who knows, but as far as I know, I did anything short of begging to suck your cock and you always said no! I wasn’t about to guilt you into fucking me and use some out of control pheromones to do it!”

After that Tony whipped the covers off of himself and got up to look for his clothes. Steve watched with growing anxiety with a mix of confused arousal as Tony furiously ripped through his closet, then he walked out in a pair of old track pants and a faded Led Zeppelin t-shirt.

“Get out.” Tony simply pointed to the door.

“Tony..” Steve made to get out of bed but suddenly his nudity wasn’t as unimportant as moments ago.

“I said get out!” Tony screamed.

Steve had only seconds to make a decision. Either he would get out and go sit in his home, stewing in the knowledge that Tony was trying to struggle through his own heat alone, which was clearly building again. Or he could put them both out of their misery, hold Tony down and fuck him, for as long as they both liked, until Tony’s heat was over, they were both sated in a bone deep level and there were no more misunderstandings left between them.

Because it was a misunderstanding at the core of the matter, wasn’t it. Steve had misread the situation. Maybe at first he had been right to give Tony his space. But later.. No matter what had happened between them in the past, Tony was a grown man and he could make his own decisions. Steve had to trust Tony to know what he wanted. And clearly, Tony wanted Steve. He had been such a meatball to push Tony away. In the end it had drove the omega to the point of torturing himself to control his desires rather than violating what he believed to be were Steve’s wishes.

“No.” He said calmly and got out of the bed, letting the covers fall. 

“Steve.” Now Tony looked like an angry cat, cornered. Steve slowly walked to him and Tony took a step back. The alpha sniffed the air, letting his lungs fill with the revived scent of Tony’s budding heat. It was delicious, mixed with anger and defiance. He could take Tony, and have him, subdue him, win over him.

In that split second Steve stood tall in front of Tony in nothing but his briefs, Tony’s eyes flickered down and Steve flexed. Tony was clothed and Steve was not but he didn’t feel at a disadvantage at all. He knew how he looked since the serum and he could see Tony’s pupils dilate.

“I’ll ask for the last time.” He said and he saw Tony gulp, his vision had narrowed down to the minutest twitch of the omegas body, “If you don’t want me, say no right now. Or I will fuck you through your heat. You will forget whatever happened between us before now. You will completely be mine.”

The burst of Tony’s arousal scent in the air was almost dizzying, but Steve still needed verbal confirmation before he let go completely.

“Uh..” Tony dumbly uttered but it came out more of a moan than anything else.

Steve was lightning quick. He grabbed Tony’s arms and pressed him to the wall, extending the effort to restrain himself from doing more.

“Speak now Tony. Tell me.”

There was a moment of silence in which Steve felt Tony shiver and he knew it had nothing to do with the memory of the cold from the previous night. Then finally the omega went lax in his grip and bent his head to the side, exposing his throat and the very faint mark Steve had left there.

“Yes.. Yes please.. ”

Tony’s hitching answer was the sweetest of music to Steve’s ears and he bent to kiss the genius. Not gently, but slowly, forcefully, he pushed his tongue between Tony’s cracked but thankfully warm lips to taste him properly. Tony didn’t even put up token resistance, he stilled for a moment in surprise but then he pushed back, trying to kiss Steve back, his hands clawing at Steve’s waist and hips, wherever he could reached, trying to pull Steve closer.

The alpha would have none of it. Instead Steve grabbed Tony below the thighs and lifted. Their chests were pressed together and Tony’s legs wrapped around Steve’s waist. The omega was hanging onto Steve’s neck for dear life, all the while moaning and pulling the alpha still closer.

Steve took his time kissing the disheveled genius, letting go of his doubts and anxiety, letting his animal self take over. And what he most wanted to do was to breathe in Tony’s sweet scent without guilt or self imposed restraint. He didn’t need restraint anymore. He would never hurt Tony, he would only have him, make the omega his. His instincts were protective as much as they were possessive. 

He licked along Tony’s throat, then bit harshly. Tony keened but held still, his hands came to a halt with his fingers still firmly dug in Steve’s shoulders but all Steve felt was the surrender of his prey. He could taste the nuances on Tony’s skin and feel the tendons stretch under his teeth. It must have hurt but Steve wanted it to hurt just that little bit, to make Tony remember, to mark him.

When he let go, he became aware of jumbled words Tony was muttering between moans, “Yes..Steve.. please.. fuck yes..” Steve kissed the purple blotch he’d just created, then kissed along Tony’s collar bone. Tony’s head fell back to expose more of himself to his alphas teeth, when Steve looked up his eyes were closed, he was flushed red and panting through swollen lips.

He was so hard and he could feel Tony’s cock straining through the layers, he pulled the omegas hips closer to ground down on the feeling and Tony moaned so expensively that Steve knew that sound would be the one thing he would strive to hear more of every day of his life.

But this wouldn’t do. He could smell Tony’s growing arousal and knew, just from the scent that Tony was one of those omegas who got wet when they were in heat. Steve licked his lips, he couldn’t wait to taste all of his prize. They needed to move.

He swung Tony away from the wall and carried him to bed, when he gently dumped him on it and pulled the t-shirt off, Tony let him but when he made to get up the omega refused to let go.

“Condoms.” Steve said.

“No need. Come on. I’m clean, you have the serum. I don’t care. Fuck me already.”

When Steve looked unsure Tony laughed,

“You’re not gonna get me pregnant either but you’re very welcome to try. As many times as you want.”

The alpha smiled and playfully bit Tony’s chin.

“I like that idea.” He said, then with his knees pushed Tony’s legs open to settle between them.

“Get you pregnant.” He went on, his voice turning into a low growl. Then he ground down on Tony’s hardness once more. One of his hands inched down to push Tony’s pants off.

“Heavy with my child.”

He palmed the revealed skin, when his fingers reached Tony’s cleft, they found it wet.

“Put my pups in you. It would be a good look on you.” He kissed a nipple and Tony whimpered. Wanting to hear the omega moan he bit the nipple he’d kissed while his fingers twisted in Tony’s slick to spread it. Then he found Tony’s entrance.

Tony’s legs moved to open further and he hooked a knee on Steve’s arm to pull his hips up, offer himself more fully, to be taken and to be claimed.

“Then everyone can see who you belong to.” Steve growled and bit the unmarked side of Tony’s neck as a pushed a finger in.

Tony was moaning and writhing like a mad man, and all Steve could think was how much he wanted to take the omega right now. But it was so tight, Tony was too tight around his fingers. He shouldn’t have been as tight considering he was in heat. Steve still had to take it slow.

But Tony had other ideas.

“Yes, more.. Please..”

The genius had gripped his wrist now, his moves uncoordinated but Steve could tell he was trying to get Steve to put in more fingers, to fuck him, anything..

“Too tight. I’m not gonna hurt you.” Steve told him.

“Don’t care.” was Tony’s answer but of course it was mostly the heat speaking.

Then it occurred to Steve that Tony might be a virgin.

He stopped. Tony kept trying to pull him closer, his nails digging into Steve’s skin in his frustration but unless Steve moved, he had no hope of budging the alpha. 

“Come on.. Stevee..” Tony whined.

“Tony..”

“Yes! Yes! I’m sure! What are you even waiting for?”

Steve breathed to calm himself down. “Is this your first time?”

Tony’s writhing subsided and his eyes cleared a little at the question but his hips were still restless. Still it looked like Tony was considering the question.

“I don’t know. Does it matter?” He asked in the end.

“Doesn’t it?”

Tony thumped his head on the bed. Then thumped his head several times more until Steve put a hand on his cheek to make him stop.

“Isn’t it kind of important Tony? If this is your first time.. Shouldn’t we try to.. I don’t know..” make it special- sounded corny but it was what Steve had in mind. He just didn’t want Tony to mock him for it, this was serious.

“For gods sake! Steve! I have the hottest and toppiest alpha who’ve ever existed on top of me! Specifically engineered to perfect human condition and selected for his awesome personality. Who else would I want to pop my cherry but Captain America? In case you haven’t noticed, I’m sort of dying here from the lack of your cock in me! So help a poor omega out already!”

Well. 

“Awesome personality huh.” Steve grinned and lowered himself back on Tony until he was pushing the genius firmly into the bed. “Hottest alpha? Toppiest? I wish I had that on record.”

Tony gripped his hair this time to pull the alpha down for a kiss.

“I’ll e-mail you the video later.” He said when he let go.

After that it was a blur in the urgency which with Steve got rid of his briefs and pushed more fingers into Tony. He spread Tony’s juices around his cock then raised his hand to his lips to taste it. Tony only stilled for a moment to watch the alpha lick him off his fingers. Then he spread Tony’s perfectly toned and very male cheeks and pushed in.

Tony clawed at Steve’s back at the sensation, Steve didn’t mind but he grabbed Tony’s arms and pressed them into the covers next to Tony’s head. The omega was moaning right next to his ear and Steve couldn’t have stopped now, even if he’d wanted to. He kept pushing, slowly but surely until he felt his balls touch Tony’s skin.

Tony’s mouth was hanging open with his eyes closed, moaning at Steve’s smallest movement. His lips were red and wet, his hair a mess, his collarbones and neck baring marks of his alpha. His thighs were trembling terribly where they were wrapped around Steve and Steve loved the feeling. Feeling Tony from the inside, invading him and to be welcomed so fully. Tony was still trying to adjust though, and there was no reason to hurry. Instead Steve let one of Tony’s hands go and snaked a hand between them to grip Tony’s hard cock.

“Oh god..” Tony’s hips jerked, making Steve bite his lip to keep still. Then it wasn’t just involuntary jerking but Tony was moving, up and down, trying to fuck himself on Steve’s cock while trying to fuck Steve’s hand. Steve got the message and moved. Even through all the slick it was still almost painfully tight. No one had ever seen Tony like this before. It was all for Steve’s eyes and Steve’s touch. The alpha reveled in the idea. He wouldn’t have minded if it wasn’t the omegas first time but to think that no one had ever had him before did something to him, more powerful than sexual arousal, a twisting, dark feeling in his gut. Without any rationality whatsoever, Steve decided no one else would ever have Tony. Steve would kill anyone who even tried with his bare hands.

For the third time he sank his teeth into Tony’s flesh, on the tight cords of muscle of his shoulder, deeper than his bites before and snapped his hips into the omega, making him cry out.

Yes. Yes, that was sweet. He snapped his hips again, then again, pulling out further and going back in deeper every time, he started to fuck Tony mercilessly. It was all scents and Tony’s cries now. All arousal and submission and want. The pain he could hear in Tony’s voice was denied in the next second through the omegas moans of pleasure and Steve knew all was right. Everything was right, everything was exactly as they needed to be.

It wasn’t long before he felt Tony clench around him, then the scent of Tony’s come reached his nose. Tony gave out a choked moan and Steve memorized the small twitches he gave while he orgasmed, how he looked, how he sounded. Then he spilled himself, into the heat, almost willing for his seed to take root even though he knew it was impossible. 

He stayed inside the omega though, even when the aftershocks had faded. He let go of Tony’s shoulder and lowered himself down on the bed, and pulled Tony close.

His head was clearer now. He had bitten Tony pretty badly there in the end. He knew Tony wasn’t in distress, if not by the scent, by the way the omega was snuggling into him right now, but he’d still do better to have a doctor see it. Tony on the other hand, looked like he didn’t have a single care in the world right now. Steve couldn’t see his face as Tony had his back to Steve’s chest but the way he pushed his hips into Steve’s crotch in an effort to keep Steve inside him, the way he hugged Steve’s arm closer to his chest and kept placing small kisses on his hand reassured the alpha. He hugged Tony tighter and kissed his hair. 

Ridiculously he felt like thanking Tony. He knew it was stupid and he wouldn’t say anything but tonight had felt nothing like any of the heats he’d spent with other omegas. Tony was nothing like the other omegas. He was strong, stubborn and smart. He had earned Steve’s respect in more ways than one and he had offered himself to Steve. Despite Tony’s words from before, he still felt a little like the runt from Brooklyn who was nowhere near worthy of an omega like Tony Stark. He was grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long awaited? :D After 40k words.. Omg..
> 
> Please let me know if I need to put warnings on this? I was undecided. If anythings feels wrong, let me know and I'll try to tag it the right way.


	21. Chapter 21

Tony woke up to an unfamiliar feeling of well-being. Not that he had felt bad before, he was generally a happy person. But now, he felt like everything was exceptionally good, the way the covers touched his skin, the afternoon sun light coming in through the window, how lazy he felt… Then there were the aches and pains. He just laid there for a moment with his eyes closed and felt all the aching spots in his body and they ached very good, like the sort of ache that comes after a deep massage or a through work-out. Well. He discovered that he couldn’t properly turn his head because his neck was stiff but even that didn’t bother Tony. It only pointed to the fact that Steve was in bed with him. The alpha who’d put the aches and marks on Tony’s body. Steve. 

Suddenly Tony was overcome with the strong urge to look and see the alpha, the perfect shades of yellow in his hair, the darker and ridiculously thick, long eye lashes, his skin, his nose, the line of his jaw, the full lips, and the abs. God. Tony had done good. He had done very good. He wasn’t sure if it was an omega thing, or a Tony Stark thing but he felt proud. He knew, in an embarrassingly animalistic level, his alpha was the strongest, fittest, and most gorgeous and he belonged to Tony.

He turned in Steve’s loose hold to put his fingers on the impossibly handsome face of the alpha and Steve sighed at the feeling. Tightening his hold on Tony, the alpha smiled before opening his eyes. Tony’s fingers drifted to Steve’s smiling lips and Steve kissed them. It warmed the omegas heart so much for a moment that it was almost painful, like he wouldn’t be able to contain himself.

“How are you feeling?” Was the first thing Steve said.

“Good.” Was the simplest answer. It was a massive understatement but there was no more accurate word than that to describe Tony’s state at the moment.

Steve hummed and moved his hips slightly until Tony felt his hardness press into his thigh. Damn but he wanted Steve again. He didn’t know what time it was, he didn’t care if he had stuff planned for the day. He couldn’t remember or bother to try figuring out what the world was doing anyway.

Tony traced lines on Steve chest, then moved lower to touch Steve’s erection. Steve didn’t move but let him explore. Tony looked at him with two different sets of eyes. On the one hand, it was Steve lying here with him, Captain America, all down to Earth, goody two shoes, responsible and respectable commander, soldier, kid from Brooklyn, a man out of time. Someone Tony trusted and liked.

On the other hand it was Tony’s alpha who was lying next to him. Calm and permissive right now, but also commanding, and a little wild, like a beast of prey who let you pet it because it liked you. Or owned you. Confidant in his ownership and of his territory. All coiled strength, just held back at the alphas will. On Steve’s case even more so than usual. Tony suddenly realized he had never felt this before. Never seen it on anybody. Never looked at anybody and seen their orientation so obviously, felt it so deeply, almost superposed on their image. And in that moment, even if he still didn’t remember, he knew with absolute certainty that he had never had an alpha before Steve. He had never even seen an alpha in all their glory, like he was seeing Steve now. He hadn’t even seen Steve like this before this morning. Even when he had knelt before him so many times. He had just known that he was an alpha. He had never felt it.

And subsequently, he had never felt his orientation so undeniably before either. Like he had a place in the world. He felt secure and sure of himself. For once, he knew where he should be without a doubt and it was right here.

He buried his face in Steve’s chest and Steve put a hand on the back of his neck. Holding him. 

“You’re trembling.” The alpha said and Tony shook his head. He didn’t really feel like talking right now. It wasn’t exactly like when he knelt next to Steve. But it wasn’t that dissimilar to that quiet state of submission either. Steve seemed to understand and did nothing more than pet Tony for a long while.

They had sex. Lots of sex with Steve leaving the room only to get the food that was delivered to their door occasionally. Tony lost count of the days at some point. Sometimes when he saw the sun at the horizon he didn’t know if it was rising or setting. He didn’t care. He trusted Steve unconditionally to take care of him. And Steve did. 

There were phone calls involved, Jarvis would say something sometimes and Steve would go away for a while but never for more than a few minutes. Steve would wash him, feed him, fuck him, keep him warm, comfortable and satisfied. As days passed, Tony would sometimes vaguely remember that he should probably pay attention to his surroundings, make an effort to leave the bed, care about something more than having Steve touch him and fuck him. But it would pass very quickly. And anyway, he was so happy, so satisfied with life in general that he couldn’t imagine what could be wrong with staying naked in the bed for the rest of his life and have his alpha take care of him. 

Nothing could be wrong with something that felt so good. He would leave the worrying to Steve. Steve probably would know best anyway.

\--

It had been 5 days since Tony had went into heat. And for 5 days they’d been in this room, mostly in bed. Sometimes Steve pushed Tony into the shower to wash him, tend to Tony’s bruises where he had grabbed the omega a little too strongly in a moment his control slipped. Looking at all the hickeys and finger prints on the omegas skin, Steve felt both proud and guilty.

Tony didn’t seem to mind. Actually Tony didn’t seem to mind anything. He didn’t even talk much, aside from asking for more, or another bite of pizza, or to call Steve’s name. On some level, Steve knew maybe it should be worrying but for some reason he wasn’t worried. All he could smell in their now inseparably mixed scents were satisfaction, contentment and happiness. 

He made the necessary phone calls, telling Coulson that they wouldn’t be coming in for the next week. What surprised Steve the most was his own reaction when Coulson asked after Tony. It was irrational and a little humiliating how angry Steve got at the agent. He knew he had to tell Coulson at least that there was a personal emergency preventing them from coming into work. Coulson was sharp enough to guess what that emergency might be, now that he knew for a fact Tony was an omega. But it felt annoying, having to inform another alpha of his own omegas heat. Because Tony was Steve’s and no one elses. 

Steve had never before gotten this strong an urge to hide and possess an omega so selfishly. 

Then he had to take the calls that were meant for Tony. First it was Colonel Rhodes, late as usual after finding out about Tony’s panic attack. Steve had really strained his self control not to slam the phone down on the guy. Aside from the fact that it was kind of hard to hang up a cellphone dramatically, it would do no good. The Colonel would only come knocking on their door, demanding to see for himself if Tony was alright and that confrontation with the state of mind Steve was in right now, might lead to bloodshed. Instead Steve had gritted out that Tony was fine, implied that Tony had chosen the alpha he wanted to spend his special time with, and that they could argue about this later. 

Then it was Pepper. But with her, Steve was a little relieved that she’d called.

“Jarvis told me. Pepper, he was unresponsive. He wouldn’t look at me or talk to me. Not until the next morning.” Steve told her anxiously.

Tony was lying naked behind him with his eyes closed. Steve would guess he wasn’t asleep but he was calm. He couldn’t tell if the omega was listening to the conversation Steve was having right at the foot of the bed, on the phone, but Tony gave no indication of paying attention.

“Oh Tony.. He must have been scared.. ” Pepper answered, sounding equally anxious.

“I.. Look I get that heats are hard to get through.. Especially alone.. But to do that? And he said.. He said he didn’t want to force me to be with him..that way. But he had asked me to stay the night. I don’t see why he’d be scared enough to do such a thing.”

“You haven’t talked to him about this?”

“No.” Steve turned to look back at Tony, then ran a hand through his hair. “He is.. happy now. Quiet. I don’t want to push him to talk about it right now. After the heat maybe.”

There was a moment of silence then Pepper spoke up, sounding determined,

“Steve. I like you. I believe you are a good person. But you do know that I have an army of the best lawyers in the country and that I can take you for everything you own then make sure that you’ll rot in prison even through your unnaturally long life, Captain America or not. Right?”

“What?!?”

“If Tony has any doubts about your motives during his heat-”

“What!? Pepper no!” Steve realized he was yelling suddenly then lowered his voice, “I didn’t fucking force him, damn it!”

“You just said he locked himself in the bathroom, under cold water to get away from you and his heat. And you’re in bed with him right now. You also just said you haven’t spoken to him in between these two events.”

“No! How can you even… Look we did talk.. But it was..”

“Steve, I believe you, you don’t need to give me the details. Anyway, I know that Tony is no wilting flower. I’m just saying.”

“Do me a favor and tell it to Colonel Rhodes too.” He said and Pepper snorted,

“Who am I to butt in between alphas fighting over an omega.”

“We’re not fighting!” Steve bit back a growl and bit his tongue to stop himself from uttering anything like ‘Tony belongs to me’.

“It’s not funny. Pepper, I’m worried.” Steve told her, frank as he could be. “I’m not worried about Tony’s consent. He made what he wanted pretty clear,” and wasn’t it amazing that Steve could still blush, but he pushed on, “that is not the issue anymore.”

“But he must have been scared.” Pepper concluded.

“Yes. If he was scared of me, he could have just asked me to leave, or something. But he actively tried to stop his heat.”

There was a long silence before Pepper spoke again.

“He must have realized that it was too early for his heat.” For some reason her voice sounded a little guilty to Steve.

“Almost two months?” Of course, how had Steve missed that? He had been too preoccupied with Tony to notice the timing. He was no expert but even he knew that couldn’t be natural or healthy. Then he remembered how different Tony’s heat had smelled that first time he had seen it happen, during the fundraiser. Something wasn’t right.

“Pepper, what is wrong with Tony?” He asked, his voice tight.

“It’s my fault. Somewhat. I didn’t think. He was taking drugs…”

“What drugs?”

“He didn’t like to talk about it with me because even if he had to tell me when he’d go into heat so I could cover for him, he knew every time the subject of drugs came up I’d try to make him stop taking them. He couldn’t exactly go behind my back but.. And I didn’t think.. I didn’t think of reminding Tony of them. After the accident.”

“What drugs, Pepper, what are you talking about?”

“Steve, he was taking the suppressants.. He is not anymore, because he doesn’t remember them, and I didn’t think.. Shit.. He went cold turkey without realizing..”

Steve was confused,

“Wait, which suppressants? I thought there were no suppressants, wasn’t that what Tony’s foundation was working on?”

“They were experimental.”

“Experimental as in FDA approved experimental?”

“No. As in not tested on humans yet experimental.” Pepper said miserably.

Steve’s hand holding the phone went a bit slack at that.

“Oh Tony.. ” But the omega was still peacefully snuggled up in the covers, blissfully unaware of how much he was breaking Steve’s heart. How desperate and unhappy Tony had been before the amnesia..

“Steve..” Pepper’s voice came from the phone and Steve raised it back to his ear.

“What.. What are the repercussions? I mean what sort of damage can they do to Tony? Quitting the drugs out of their cycle? Or going cold turkey?”

“I don’t know.” Pepper said, “But I’ll find out.”

“We need to tell him.” Steve said. Give Tony an explanation. Something. 

“Yeah..” was all the answer Pepper had.

“I’ll tell him, after the heat.” Steve decided. “And you find some sort of middle ground, should we give him a lower dose? Shouldn’t we? How will this effect Tony? Will he go into heat again soon?”

“I will. Steve I’m so sorry.”

“Not your fault.” 

After that they hung up and Steve went back to lay down next to his omega. Tony was warm and it took less then a gentle nudge to get him to wrap all his limbs around Steve. And until Tony properly woke up to distract Steve once more, Steve laid awake, thinking of what he wanted to do to Stane, to Howard for not protecting his son better, how he’d love and care for Tony, if Tony never got his memories back, how he’d make Tony be proud of being the dazzling omega he was… He would let nothing touch Tony anymore. Not a single doubt or worry would cloud his omegas face. Steve would love and protect him and make him happy as long as Tony would have him.

\---

On the morning of the sixth day, Steve woke up to an empty bed. Having run through the house looking for him, he found no sign of Tony except the dissipating scent of his heat. Tony was gone and all Jarvis had to say on the subject was “Mr Stark has left the building. He requested that I give you no further information on his whereabouts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I think I'm done. I wrote it all out, just smoothing out the edges and fretting over it now. There'll be a bunch of cliffhangers but no more delays. Both positive feedback and constructive critisizm are welcome. I've never written something like this before so kindly suspend your disblief. Thank you for your patience.


	22. Chapter 22

Pepper was on the phone, calling hospitals and police stations along with everyone she knew, trying to find out if anyone had seen Tony and all Steve could do was pace nervously around her, trying to hear the other end of her conversations.

It had been two hours since Steve had woken up to find Tony gone. Jarvis was extremely unhelpful even though he had apologized for being unable to give out information Tony had locked him out of, in an almost regretful voice. 

When Pepper put the phone down with her shoulders slumped, Steve grabbed his jacket for the ninth time.

“I’m going out.”

“Steve.”

“What if he left because of me? What if he left because of his heat? What if he lost his memories again? What if he remembered everything and.. What if he is in trouble? Why would he just leave? What if he needs help? Pepper, I need to look for him..”

“Please sit down.” Pepper told him, sounding exhausted. It was the ninth time they were having this exact same conversation. “There is nothing you can do. He clearly went out of his own volition. He will come back. How stupid will you feel if he just went out to pick up donuts?”

Pepper tried to smile but it was clear she didn’t believe her own words. Two hours wasn’t such a long time. It was a long time to be buying donuts but not nearly long enough for any police department to consider it seriously as a missing person case, especially when they couldn’t tell the police that Tony Stark the billionaire hero who had a billion different enemies, had amnesia. All the hospital listings she’d checked had turned out unhelpful too. She knew it was irrational but what else could she do? Tony wasn’t anywhere near SHIELD, no one from SI had seen him, Jarvis refused to look for him, Coulson had told them he’d dispatch a team but really, it was too early to tell yet.

However it was enough time to make Steve feel ready to pull out his own hair.

“Pepper.. What if he-”

“We don’t know that.” She said firmly.

Steve sat down on the couch and took his head between his hands.

“What if he is just disgusted? Everything.. Everything that happened since Syria.. What if he woke up and suddenly remembered who he was in bed with? Had been for the last five fucking days.”

“Steve. He made the decision to spend his heat with you. Even if he recovered his memories, I highly doubt he’d run away from you. For all his faults, Tony is a man who owns up to his decisions.”

Steve shook his head. Then why would Tony run away like this? So suddenly.. As soon as his heat was over.. Because there was no explanation for the situation, was there? He had forbidden Jarvis from telling them where he’d went. He hadn’t left a note, no nothing. 

“Jarvis, you are sure he wasn’t kidnapped? Maybe.. Maybe mind control? Loki? Magic?”

The speed of Jarvis’s answer indicated that if he’d been human he would have sighed, instead he answered as calmly as always.

“I am certain Captain. He left clear instructions. It was yourself who determined he had dressed and picked up his wallet before leaving. May I suggest that the best course of action right now would be to wait?”

It was torture. But Jarvis was right. There was nothing else they could do. Steve’s mind was exceptionally vicious in the worst case scenarios it was constantly coming up with. Most of them centered around the special nightmare in which Tony woke up to his memories, saw Steve in bed and hated himself for every single time he knelt in front of Steve, every singe touch and kiss, felt violated.

“I’m going out.” Steve said for the tenth time as he jumped to his feet.

But before Pepper could tell him to sit down again, Jarvis spoke up.

“Colonel Rhodes is on his way up.”

Shit.

"What the fuck did you do?" was the first thing that came out of the colonels mouth as he basically ran out of the elevator to stop inches from Steve's face.

Steve took a step back, not because he was intimidated by the colonel but mostly because he felt the colonel had a right to be so pissed at him.

"Nothing. I didn't do anything." He said through clenched teeth. In his emotionally exhausted state, heavy with guilt, he couldn't exactly summon up the indignation to speak up for himself but he also couldn't give ground to an alpha who he occasionally couldn't help but see as competition.

"Rhodey, please." Pepper tried to pull him back with a hand on the colonels shoulder but the colonel ignored it.

"He is missing? Is this how you take care of your omega Rogers? From where I'm standing it sure as hell looks like he ran away from you!" Rhodes stabbed a finger on Steve's chest.

Steve temped down the urge to grab his finger and break his arm. A voice in his head kept telling him the colonel was probably right, no matter what Pepper said.

So he just stood there, grinding his teeth and glaring.

"He was fine." He said when Rhodey walked away from him with a huff and started to pace around the lounge. "He was happy. Calm. Content."

"You reek of him." Rhodey declared, his tone accusatory.

"I know! But he chose to be with me! He did choose it!" Steve exploded. "And I'm losing my mind here, trying to understand if he changed his mind.. If he regrets ever touching me! I don't need your misguided bullshit on top of it!"

"Misguided? I don't care what you need Rogers. He is gone. He is defenseless out there! God knows what was going through his mind when he left and he has the self preservation instincts of a gnat! Excuse me while I worry about my friend. Why worry over an omega you just fucked because it was convenient?!"

Steve saw red at that. Only an omega who Steve just fucked because it was convenient?

Pepper screamed when Steve slammed Rhodey to the wall.

"Don't you assume what Tony is or isn't to me." He growled through his teeth. "He is mine." 

Rhodey's teeth rattled in his head as Steve shook him, he could feel the other alphas hands trying to pry Steve's away from his shirt where the super soldier was holding the colonel off the ground. 

"Steve.. Steve please.. Oh my god.." Pepper's frantic voice and fluttering hands kept nagging at him, an omega in distress but Steve was too furious to care. All his pent up frustration was pouring out of him and there was nothing either of them could to stop him. Tony belonged to Steve and Steve was intent on making the other alpha understand that fact.

"Steve? What the fuck?"

Another male voice broke through his anger, rewiring all of Steve's circuits and Steve dropped the colonel to turn around and see Tony. The colonel fell on his feet a little unsteadily and coughed.

Tony, was just standing there, in front of the elevator, in a pair of casual jeans and a jacket, with his red glasses pushed up into his hair, a bunch of papers hanging slack in his hands and staring at Steve with his jaw on the floor.

"Tony.." Steve gaped for just a second then he rushed to the omega. "What.. Where have you been?" He moved to hug Tony but stopped himself short, unsure of where he stood with the genius once more. He ached to grab Tony and run basically, but he wasn't so far gone as to slam Tony into walls either. Tony though, could apparently see the state he was in, with Steve's hair disheveled from running his fingers through it, his face flushed and breathing hard.

"Calm down big guy. I was just out getting some things done. What the hell is the caveman act about?" He asked but took a step closer to Steve, obviously signaling that it was ok for the alpha to touch him.

In the blink of an eye, Steve's hands were on Tony. He ran his fingers over Tony's jaw and neck as the omega turned to look at the others. The colonel made a rude sound but Steve simply snarled into Tony's neck, not even looking back at the other alpha. Tony's lack of objection to his very public display of 'mine-mine-my omega-mine' was very helpful in calming Steve down.

"What things? For gods sake, you could have gotten lost, kidnapped, killed! I didn't know where you were! Pepper have been calling everyone we could think of and no one knew where you were Tony!" he said after he was sure Tony was unhurt and very much here, as well as accepting of Steve's touch.

Tony's expression shifted to understanding at that and he leaned forward to peck Steve on his down turned lips. But it was too short a kiss for the alpha to respond. Instead Tony took a step back and hesitated before speaking.

"Uh well, I don't know why that would make you slam Rhodey around but.. Um I remembered I had some things I had to take care of. So." Tony shrugged.

Steve blinked, the room was dead silent for a moment.

"You remembered... some things?" Pepper asked tentatively from behind Steve, "What sort of things exactly?" Her voice was a little higher than normal. 

Then the colonel said in a puzzled and raspy voice, "Rhodey?"

Steve felt blood drain from his face. Tony, for the first time since his amnesia, had just called the Colonel, 'Rhodey'.

Tony fidgeted for a heart beat, looked up at Steve then he looked back down, not knowing where to start. Then as if he'd just remembered he still had the papers in his hand, he held them out to Steve.

He smiled nervously and said, "Well. I remembered all.. the things...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, not much of a shocker right? But I still felt like dragging this out for one more chapter. Had to see how they would react to Tony going missing. Thanks for putting up with me ^^
> 
> Also! I've finally seen Winter Soldier! Badass Steve is always so yummy to me. He was SUCH an alpha in this film. More so than the other ones, in my opinion. *drools a bit*


	23. Chapter 23

Steve stood there with the edge of his vision going a little grey while Tony held out the papers to him. He didn't care about any papers, he didn't care who was in the room. Tony was saying.. He'd just said he had remembered. Everything.

 

"You remember.." He breathed out and Tony nodded, his nervous smile getting more and more strained.

 

"Yes and um." He waved the papers he was holding, "You might wanna take these from me before I decide I've made a terrible mistake. Right now, you looking at me like that? I'm not feeling all that confident in your feelings for me. But it felt like.. You know.. During my heat. It felt.. And I thought, when I woke up and remembered... I thought maybe you.. you know..." he shrugged and trailed off. But Steve's numb fingers were already closing around the papers. Tony let go with a deep breath.

 

"What do you mean? What are these?" Steve looked down. They were documents concerning Stark Industries but Steve's mind was too preoccupied with Tony's half finished sentences to process what that meant.

 

Before he could ask for further explanation though Pepper was there, lifting the documents out of Steve's hand.

 

"Oh my god.. Tony..." She gasp after some shuffling of papers, "What? These are.. These are stock transfer vouchers. All in Steve's name! What are you doing!? Why would you transfer all your SI stocks to Steve?"

 

Tony stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged. He was fidgeting with something in his pocket but clearly he wasn't done talking.

 

"I woke up this morning to.. It wasn't easy for a moment... Realising that I had been fucking Captain boy scout all through my heat.. The guy my father spent his life searching for.. The epitome of everything wholesome and good and American that I could never hope to match."

 

He shot a guilty look at Steve before going on, but Steve was too busy feeling like the ground beneath him was shifting. "I remembered hating you. And god.. How pathetic have I been.." He laughed bitterly, then shook his head. "I should be ashamed of how I behaved.. All the clinging and kneeling and... Well."

 

\--

 

_The sheets were warm and the air was chilly but close. Tony opened his eyes to the meticulously sculpted chest of.._

_Steve Rogers. Captain America. It was not dissimilar to waking up from a dream, the way the real world came back to him. Like he had been sleeping too deeply, like waking up and getting disoriented for a moment, not knowing if the dreams were real, then remembering where you were, what you were doing, why you had to wake up. Except he was remembering both too slowly, and in the blink of an eye, who he was._

_His first instinct was to flinch away but he held still, tense and shivering, trying to put in context all that had happened since Syria. The worst that could happen at that moment was for Steve to wake up. What would he say? He couldn't hide, he couldn't lie, and who knew how Steve would react then? Steve.. It was ridiculous now, calling him "Steve" even in his own mind but it was also sort of familiar now too._

_Tony needed air, he needed to get away from this situation, he needed to get away from Steve to think, to process. He slipped out of bed as silently as possible, pushing his pillow into Steve's arms. The alpha was sleeping deeply which was understandable considering how Tony had rode him until..._

_Tony shook his head and ran out of the room, grabbing whatever he could. He needed coffee. And donuts. He needed to feel the rush of wind around him as he broke sound barrier over the clouds but he wasn't feeling steady enough to step into the suit. Steve had been right to protect him from the suit and the suit from him._

_He sat down on the sofa in the lounge breathing with his head between his knees, expecting a full on panic attack which never came._

_"Jarvis." He called out eventually._

_"Yes sir."_

_But he had nothing to say. It was simply comforting hearing the AI's voice. He felt different. like he lacked something. Like he had found something he lacked all his life, then lost it all over. Like he had been pushed out from under the softest, warmest blanket, into the cold biting winter. He knew what the feeling was._

_He had been in the cold wind all his life, he had gotten used to the feeling, the pain, the constant need, he had resigned himself to it. But his brief time with Steve had taken it all away from him. How was he supposed to deal with it after knowing how it felt to have an alpha, how it felt to have Steve. Constantly watching over him, caring and kind, firm when he needed it, dependable.. and so fucking gorgeous._

_How embarrassing. He had been such a simpering little omega, all doe eyed and begging for Steve's hands on him... Desperate for it. And not just during his heat. He had been desperate for Steve before that. Steve had seen him in that state, when he needed to be put down on his knees.. He had even hand fed Tony for gods sake! How had Tony even allowed that to happen?_

_And it had felt so incredibly good. The past few days and even weeks, had been the best Tony could ever remember. He could never remember being so happy, comfortable and safe. Feeling so loved. Not even when he was a child, and later, none of his accomplishments came close to providing him the complete, bone deep satisfaction he had felt during his heat. He had felt what it was like to be complete and..._

_It was still Captain America. One person he'd resented so much, for stealing his childhood before meeting him, and for being so damn perfect after meeting him._

_But he was perfect, wasn't he. He had been perfect right when Tony needed him. He had been patient and understanding. For all Tony had embarrassed himself, he hadn't mocked Tony, looked down at him, or bossed Tony around. Well, at least no more than was necessary. "Everything special about you came out of a bottle" he had said to Steve. How wrong had he been._

_Tony felt like crying, he almost wanted to have a panic attack just so he could feel himself being punished. But apparently spending a heat with Steve had helped with the panic attacks too. No, not the heat but before that. Having an alpha, trusting and letting go, falling and having someone catch you._

_Steve had caught him every single time. And now, he felt like he was falling once more. his first instinct was to run for Steve, wrap himself in the alphas arms and seek solace there but he couldn't, could he. Because..._

_Because? Why not run to Steve though? What had he been other than helpful and loving and kind? And Tony had clearly fallen in love with him. It was painfully clear, he liked kneeling for him, getting his alpha to bite hard enough to keep Tony in place, have someone in his life who truly cared enough to say 'no' to him when he needed it. So what if he liked playing the helpless omega in bed, it didn't mean he had to be helpless out of it? And Steve had never disrespected Tony for it. Not before Syria, nor during his heat. Never once he had felt the way he was afraid of feeling._

_He looked at his wallet once more and thought "what if". It was a very big leap of faith but Tony decided at this point, he might just rather die than go back alone into the cold. He certainly wasn't going to go willingly. Steve would have to tell him clearly that he didn't want Tony anymore, once he found out that Tony's memories returned._

_And anyway, he was long over due coming out of the closet._

_"Jarvis, I'm going out. If the captain wakes up before I come back.. don't tell him anything. Alright? Total darkness."_

_"Understood, sir. Protocole basic-Pb02 in effect."_

_"Thanks buddy." he said before he walked out. Last thing he heard before he left the building was Jarvis' voice inside the elevator._

_"It's good to have you back sir."_

 

\--

 

Steve was looking at Tony with almost fear in his eyes. Tony realised he wasn't doing a good job, putting his emotions into words.

 

"I'm not very good at this. I'm sorry." He cringed. "What I mean is, yeah first few moments I woke up, I remembered how I felt about you. Then I really realised how I _felt_ about you. How I've never been happier than when I was here.. with you."

 

He took a step toward the alpha and finally pulled out the tiny box he had been fiddling with in his pocket. Then he knelt on one knee and held the box out, opening it with slightly trembling fingers to reveal the smooth gold ring he had bought. He had been in a hurry when he'd bought it half an hour ago, and he wasn't sure if it would fit. And he didn't know what he would do if Steve refused him but jumping in with both feet... It was the Tony Stark way. He would deal with what came after.

"Steven Grant Rogers. Will you marry me?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is mostly an explanation on why Tony did what he did. Brief explanation in the end if I didn't manage to pull it off in the story.

_"Will you marry me?"_

 

Pepper gasped and the vouchers she was holding fluttered to the floor.

 

Tony looked hopeful, nervous, his scent projecting anxiety with a mix of Steve's lingering scent in it. It was so impossible, so unreal, Steve raised a hand to touch the ring, just to feel its solidity under his finger tips.

 

"Tony.. " The colonel voice broke in, it was clearer now, carrying a warning of disapproval.

 

"Shut it Rhodes. I'm a grown man." Tony said, then to Steve, "So?"

 

But Steve was still frozen in shock, unable to respond. "But you.." he started, "you ran away.."

 

"Don't be dramatic honey bear. I didn't run away, I just went out to, you know, handle some business and," he shook the box he was holding up a little, "to buy you a ring. By the way if you say yes I get to call you honey bear right?" Tony smiled but his humor was slipping away fast each moment Steve delayed giving an answer.

 

"I mean I know this is too sudden. But during my heat I thought.. Ugh, not much of a thinking process was involved really, but I felt.. And I don't mean to steal away all the fun period of dating and not calling eachother for 3 days or whatever the young people are doing these days.. Or did back in your day.. But I know what I want now. And with the document hanging over my head.. Why not go all in? I trust you. By the way please give me an answer because I might be panicking just a little."

 

"Yes. Yes, yes of course I'll marry you." Steve said with a frown, like he couldn't believe what was happening. Or as if it was even stupid of Tony to ask because of course. What else could Steve say.

 

He plucked the box out of Tony's hand and shut it in his fist, then swung Tony up by his hand to wrap his arms around him.

 

"Woah." Tony breathed then laughed when Steve squeezed him tight.

 

"I was so fucking worried for you." Steve murmured into his hair in a grim voice. "So worried Tony. I woke up and you were gone. I.." To his horror a sob left his throat "I love you. I love you so much." But then Tony was leaning back and kissing him.

 

"I love you too." Tony told him between kisses. "God how I love you.."

 

Tony remembered everything, Steve couldn't get over the fact, and Tony still wanted him. Wanted to marry Steve even, be his omega, officially, in the eyes of god and government. In the eyes of..

 

Steve broke the kiss.

 

"Wait.." He said into Tony's hair when the omega simply moved down to keep nuzzling at his jaw, "What.. what about your company, the document Stane drew up.. I don't.. I don't want to hide from anyone you're my omega. If we're going to do this.. Tony I need people to know.."

 

Tony laughed into the dip between Steve's collar bones.

 

"Already handled." He said, then looked up into Steve's eyes, smiled brightly, and spoke, not to Steve but to Pepper,

 

"The vouchers Pep. All recorded and signed. Everything I own. Well. I kept the tower, I thought you wouldn't mind. Oh and my suits of course. But the company," he kissed Steve's mouth hanging open a little with surprise "is all yours now."

 

Steve pushed Tony away gently, putting him at arms length,

 

"What? Tony no! I don't want your damn company, why would you even think.."

 

"Are you out of your fucking mind man!?" Rhodes strode towards them and this time Steve didn't even snarl at him. "It's your god damn life's work!"

 

Tony turned to him with a frown, "Thanks for reminding me Mr obvious. But I'm too fucking tired of pretending to be an alpha, pretending that I'm doing just fine, getting by on a couple of phone calls a year. Begging for scraps of affection from you then feeling like shit for even needing it."

 

The colonel looked at Tony with wide eyes and everyone in the room could almost hear his heart break. "Tony, I never meant to.. I didn't know what to do.. I only tried to be there for you when you asked of me.."

 

Tony sighed and interrupted him. "I know buddy. I know. But it was unfair to you and me both. You could never be my alpha, I love you like a brother. You did what you could but Rhodey, it was still hell. The company.. It meant too much to me, it was my life. Actually it IS my life. But was I really alive? Obie's document made sure that I had to make a choice. It was either I got to live my life or have the company. Now, I've made my decision. "

 

Then he looked at Steve, this time Steve could see a hidden vulnerability in his eyes. "I know Steve will take good care of it. Pep's the CEO anyway. The company will be in good hands. And I.. I'll be in good hands. This is the only way I can safely bring the document into the board of directors to declare it null. On my own terms. This is me breaking my chains, if you want to get dramatic about it."

 

"Tony, no, I can't.." Steve started but the omega interrupted him.

 

"For me? Keep the company for me? "

 

But Steve was already shaking his head, helplessly. He didn't want Tony's money.

 

"No captain, he's right." Pepper spoke up then. She had gathered the vouches from the ground and was holding them tight. "There's no way of getting the board to sign on canceling the document. The company has changed a lot since then, but some of the share holders still have problems with an omega CEO. They'd jump on the chance of robbing Tony of his shares if Tony comes out as omega too. Not to mention the dropping stocks. The only way for Tony to be completely free is to bring the document into the board. This way, the document will be put into effect only because Tony wants it to. The assholes won't have leverage on him anymore. I can get them to sign off on it."

 

Tony was nodding along then he turned to Steve.

 

"Please. Honey bear?" He asked with a timid but tentatively teasing smile. "For me. I promise we'll go on all the dates we've missed and I'll not call you, then bitch about the last time you were on whatsapp. The whole shebang. I'm yours anyway." He paused to let his last words sink in for a moment. "I know I can trust you."

 

Steve nodded then. Again, several options crowding into his brain, to avoid signing the vouchers. But they were right. As long as Stane's document existed Tony's property would be in danger. If they got married.. No, WHEN they got married, Steve thought a little giddily, if Tony ever wanted to declare the document null, the board would once more push Tony into signing his shares over to Steve. This way, it'd be on Tony's terms. Then he could sign them back over toTony.

 

"Yeah. Alright. I'll sign them." He said, then added, "Until Pepper gets the board to sign Stane's document null."

 

Tony's smile grew a few megawatts and he threw his arms around Steve's neck and hugged him tight.

 

"I want you to wear your service uniform to the wedding." He said. "Then I want you to fuck me wearing it."

 

"Tony!" Pepper yelped, and Rhodey muttered something like "Shameless.."

 

Steve blushed furiously but hugged Tony back just as tight.

 

"Whatever you want." he replied.

 

 

\--

 

 

That night Steve spent in Tony's bed. After five days of heat Tony was a little sore but touching Steve now, with all their history put into perspective, felt different. Exhilarating in an entirely foreign way. Like he was touching Steve for the first time, yet he knew his alphas body very well.

 

Steve was lying on his back as Tony dragged his beared through the six pack, then kissed him just under his navel. The alpha's cock nudged him under his chin and Tony grinned.

 

"You know I imagined sucking you off so many times." he said to the tip of Steve's cock.

 

"After.. After the memory loss.." Steve half asked through a dry throat. Tony might be sore but the serum in Steve's veins was something else.

 

Tony hummed in answer. Then cocked his head a bit, contemplating the beautiful body before him,

"If you wanna know the truth... " he started, "I still a had a poster of you on my wall when I started to present. I left it behind when I left for MIT." He gave the head of Steve's penis a lick and Steve's hips shifted impatiently.

 

"Did you jerk off to it?"

 

Tony smiled impishly then sucked as much of Steve as he could into his mouth. The alphas eyes closed and he threw his head back at the same time as his fingers found their way into Tony's hair.

 

For a long while the room was filled only with the soft noises Tony made as he sucked the captain. The he swallowed everything Steve had to give and dragged himself all the way up the bed till he was lying on top of Steve, chest to chest.

 

When Steve opened his eyes Tony licked his lips and said, "Yes."

 

Steve huffed out a laugh and Tony rolled off of him to lay in the crook of Steve's arm. When Steve placed a kiss to his hair Tony felt his heart swell. Just this peace and comfort was worth everything in the world. Finally it was quiet in his head. He felt like he could deal with anything.

 

"Tony."

 

"Mmm." He answered lazily, his eyes were drifting close.

 

"You won't take any more of those drugs will you?"

 

At that the omegas eyes snapped open. "What drugs?"

 

"The drugs your foundation has been working on. The uh.. The experimental suppressants." Then Steve hurried to add, obviously feeling how tense Tony suddenly got. "Listen, I understand why you felt like you had to take them but you don't anymore, right? I'll be with you. I'll come running whenever you need me. I don't want you messing with your chemistry. I was scared witless when I found you in the shower.."

 

Tony sat up in bed.

 

"Pepper told you?"

 

Steve gave him a helpless look, "Well, yeah. But I could already smell something was wrong. And the timing of your heat.. "

 

Tony flopped back down onto the bed and rubbed his eyes.

 

"You think you can trust people with a tiny secret." He sighed.

 

"It's not her fault." A warm hand started rubbing his stomach and Tony couldn't really be bothered to get mad. He was too relaxed for any feelings of resentment. And anyway, he decided he didn't want to keep secrets from Steve in any case.

 

"Alright. I won't take them." He peeked out at Steve with a single eye from under his hand, "As long as you promise to come running." he teased.

 

Steve rolled his eyes. "I promise."

 

"And you know what else?" Tony went on dropping his hands from his face, Steve crooked an eyebrow.

 

"You were right that time. The first day of my heat."

 

"About?"

 

"Uh.. I wasn't a virgin exactly. I fucked my fair share of betas and omegas." Steve felt a rumble rising from his chest at that but Tony went on, "But you were my first. First alpha who got to enjoy my ass."

 

Steve grabbed Tony then, swinging a leg over him to cage Tony between his arms and legs, under him. He pushed a hand beneath the omega to squeeze an ass cheek. Tony whined deep in his throat and Steve leaned down to bite him.

 

When he let go he pushed his nose behind Tony's ear to breathe in a lungful and said "I can't wait to fuck you again."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's up to you to buy this or not. I was very nervous about making him propose immediately. I hide behind two reasons, one is that, this an a/b/o verse and extreme posessiveness is a thing. This is Tony accepting that he belongs to Steve mostly. Accepting that their relationship is not temporary. Another reason is that Tony is a terribly impulsive person in my opinion, and he can go overboard. I think I even gave away the hints of the ending in the summary. Boy, is he unsubtle. 
> 
> The brief explanation of the stock exchange subject is that, in my head, Tony thinks "After this point in my life, I can't not be with Steve. I'll be with Steve anyway, so why not marry him and comply with the conditions of Stane's document. I may as well hand everything over before the board forces my hand. I do love Steve, I can learn to be ok with being an omega and come out this way. Steve had already proven several times over that he is trust worthy, both with my self and my company." And Steve just wants to be with Tony. Marriage just cements his claim over him. If it also helps with Tony's business, keeping his company under his own control, he's willing to help.
> 
> So I apologize for having to add this explanation. I'm just not sure if it came through. If it didn't, well.. it's all on me.


	25. Chapter 25

Happy had all his attention on the small television and he waved a hand to shush Pepper when the camera turned to Tony and Steve. 

"No." On the screen, Tony answered the reporters question. "He is too professional for that. Steve would never let our personal relationship effect how we work together in the field. Though I'm completely fine with it if he'd rather spank me than file a report on me when he's annoyed."

Happy barked out a laugh in front of the screen, as Steve went crimson red standing next to Tony. The reporters gathered murmured for a moment when another question was shouted out,

"So can we assume that your relationship with Ms Pepper Potts was a public lie? Or did she even know you were an omega? How did she react?"

"That bitch." Happy muttered but Pepper huffed and waved a hand, "Reporters. It's not an unexpected question." She said.

"Yeah but she makes it sound like Tony is a lying cheating asshole."

But Tony was already answering the reporters question on the screen.

"...known all along. We never actually said we were together. Everyone just assumed. Not my problem if it makes you guys look like a bunch of gossipy school girls. I guess that's the professional hazard of sticking your nose into peoples private lives. But seriously, Pepper is family. She's just happy that I'm happy."

But in truth Pepper was pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head at Tony's answer. Of course she was happy but she saw no reason to antagonize the media further. 

"When is the wedding?" Someone asked.

"Oh no way in hell I'm telling you buddy." Tony answered immediately. A murmur rose up once more. "I'd rather get married in peace, thank you." he added over the noise.

But the captain took over the microphone for the first time. Happy and Pepper knew he had just agreed to stand beside Tony to lend him support. They all knew Tony had been much more nervous about the press conference then he let on, on the tv screen. Letting go of the alpha act was hard for him, declaring to the world that he was an omega. And getting married to Captain America on top of that.

"We want to have a small wedding. Just our closest friends." Steve said.

"What about the massive stock transfer Captain?" A male voice yelled at Steve, "You own Stark Industries now, isn't that right? How do you think it'll effect the company? Did you ask Mr Stark to quit his job?"

"He's not quitting his job." Steve bit out in answer. "And I don't presume to make Tony's decisions for him. We won't be taking any more questions. Thank you." he said and dragged Tony down. 

Pepper turned the tv off to the sound of reporters yelling out questions all at once after the leaving couple.

"I thought it went well." Tony said as he walked into the room, fiddling with a cufflink, then he held his arm out to Pepper, who took up the task with a sigh. 

"You were being a spoiled brat." She said as she fixed the cufflink, but she was smiling. Tony shrugged, "Steve said something along those lines too. It's part of the Stark charm." 

"Sure Tony." She rolled his eyes, then fixed the red handkerchief in his breast pocket, then patted his lapels and stood back to survey her work.

"How do I look?" Tony struck a pose with his hands open on each side.

"Acceptable." Pepper answered as she raised her chin but Tony could see the smile she was trying to suppress.

"You love me Potts." Tony skipped a step forward to snatch a kiss from her cheek, then he twirled around and said "I look amazing. Hottest piece of ass on this side of the planet. Actually no, on every side of the planet. Maybe comparable only to Steve. No? Yes?" He grinned.

"Tony, calm down. You do look dazzling.There's nothing to worry about." Pepper said.

"Who says I'm worried. I'm not worried."

"You're bouncing off the walls. Sit down." 

"No really. I'm better off standing. In fact maybe I'll go for a walk." Tony moved to the door but at that moment the door opened to reveal Colonel James Rhodes, who pushed Tony inside and closed the door after himself.

"You're not going anywhere." The colonel said. Then in just the right voice, "Sit down."

Tony sat but he kept fidgeting.

"You can't order me around. Steve won't like it. You know, the big ass super soldier I'm getting married to in about.. oh" He looked at his watch, ".. 5 minutes?" Tony jumped back up to his feet. "Oh god."

"Yeah. I was gonna say. 5 minutes." Rhodey said then discreetly checked himself out in the mirror. Then turned to Tony and held out his arm. "Ready?" He asked.

"I thought I was." Tony replied. "Wait, do you know who Steve's bestman is?"

Rhodey chuckled but didn't give an answer.

Then Happy said "Boss, the music's on." and Tony flinched.

"Tony, for what it's worth, I think you've made the right decision." Rhodey spoke up and held Tony's hand, to thread the omega's arm through his. 

Tony looked at him with surprise for a moment. "You really think so?"

"Mmhmm. He is a good man. If it had to be anyone, I'm glad it's him. Now move it." Rhodey said. Tony took a deep breath and let the colonel walk him out of the room and down the aisle.

\--

Tony didn't remember reciting his vows. Nor the walk down the isle, or the small crowd. He remembered Natasha kissing him on the cheek at some point, and Bruce congratulating him. What he remembered from the ceremony was the moment he had knelt in front of Steve and the way Steve had put the ring on his finger. Then he had bit him on the side of his neck gently to great applause. The rest was a whirlwind of faces and congratulations until Tony had managed to make it to the open bar.

"Give me.. Give me bourbon. No, no, make it double." He told the bartender, then there were a pair of big, warm hands on his waist. He turned around to face the alpha.

"It's not even dark yet." Steve said. They were under a half tent, in a meticulously designed garden, surrounded by high fences tastefully hidden behind climbing ivy.

"It's my wedding. I'll drink if I want to." Tony answered but he went boneless against Steve's chest when the alpha wrapped his arms around him. They stood like that for a moment until Tony snorted into Steve's chest.

"Coulson. Really? I didn't think you even liked the guy, the way I've seen you growl at him. Which was sexy by the way. I never thought you'd choose him as your bestman."

Steve shrugged then reached for the drink the bartender was setting down in front of them. He took a sip of the bourbon before he said, "I like him. I don't like him threatening my omega but I understand his reasons. More importantly, have you seen his date?"

Tony's head whipped up at that. 

"He brought a date? The agent has a date? I have to see this." 

Steve pointed to the other side of the garden with the hand still holding Tony's drink, where Coulson was standing next to the buffet, with one Clint Barton eating the finger food Coulson was holding out to him.

"That... is.. I wasn't expecting that." Tony muttered in shock and Steve laughed, then handed Tony his drink.

"Your decision to come out may have helped some other people too I think."

"Go me." Tony said under his breath. Then turned to look back at Steve.

"And," he started, pressing himself back into Steve, "I didn't miss the fact that you're actually wearing your service uniform." He swayed a little just so he could rub up on the alpha and with a slight flush rising to his cheeks Steve held him in place to stop the rubbing. 

"Yeah. I am." The alphas voice came out a little lower then usual but his hands holding Tony firmly in place indicated that he didn't approve of Tony's public attempt at seducing him.

"I want to suck you off so badly." Tony murmured in his ear and Steve shivered. "While you're dressed up like this. All authority and power. And I could be naked and on my knees for you. Wouldn't you like that?"

Steve's fingers dug into Tony's shoulders, creasing the smart jacket he was wearing and probably leaving bruises but Tony didn't mind one bit. 

"I could do that right now, if you took me home. " He said then kissed Steve under his jaw.

They'd said their "I do"s and Tony had been kissed and hugged and got congratulated by everyone he cared about. There was no point in lingering when he could take all that home to play with.

"Yeah. Home." Steve finally spoke. Then he kissed Tony on the lips and said, "but you'll have to walk in front of me. These pants don't really hide much."

Tony laughed and pulled his husband away from the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end:) Thank you very much for reading! And hugs to everyone who patiently stuck with me even when I haven't been a good girl.. I know this fic has its strengths and weaknesses, but no matter how it turned out I had huge fun writing it. I hope it managed to entertain you too, at least sometimes. I don't think I can ever have enough of alpha!dom!Steve or omega!sub!Tony. So this is my attempt at writing them, for better or for worse. There might be fixes or additions in the future, but for now, this is it:)
> 
> Oh and tiny note, I can't remember the name of the fic in which Tony sucks off a very dom Steve in his service uniform! Yeah, I had that piping hot piece of fanfic magic in my mind when I wrote the last part. If anyone remembers the name, I'd love to add a link to it in here too.
> 
> vahinepapaya found it!  
> 'Dressed to Impress' by radiophile  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/464136


End file.
